


The Prize

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Elemental Magic, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swearing, allusion to canon death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 77,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: In the world where magic is newly discovered, people with magic are encouraged to participate in competition. One girl won The Prize. Due to a certain circumstances she choose to go in parallel plane and save a man she never met before. She saved Severus Snape, but in process she tied them together in a bond that can be broken only after her original wish is fulfilled.  They are stuck together, and so the story starts....





	1. The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> This fan fic is product of personal challenge. Friend of mine challenged me to write a crossover between my original character and HP character of my choice and to publish it.  
> So, please, keep in mind that this is my first time: writing crossover, writing something that will be posted so everyone can read it.  
> Also, English is not my first language so sadly, mistakes are possible and probably present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 15.04.2018.  
> This story still has no beta - so if someone stumbles upon it and is willing to help I'd appreciate it.
> 
> That being said, I did try my best to work out mistakes to the best of my abilities. I'm not a native English speaker so I can't promise you that I managed to work out all mistakes - but I did my best. 
> 
> After I go through all written chapters and fix them, I will continue with posting new chapters ^_^

The hallway stretched endlessly. Soft buzz of low-glow electric lights filled the air. Wall-to-wall carpeted floor, muffed the footsteps. 

A young man in his early twenties, run down the hallway, occasionally casting glances. Numerous smaller corridors separated from the main hallway, but he ran past them not even paying attention. Finally, he turned in to one of those corridors, speeding up. He made two more turns, now looking more and more wary of the surroundings - looking up and behind him more often than before. 

He would halt his sprint and hide behind a corner or crouch next to the wall as a saucer-looking device glided through the air. Taking the next turn to the right, he was where he wanted to be.

The hallway didn’t appear any different than those he just passed. In fact, that hallway looked exactly the same as all other hallways in this place. He was in the living quarter's area of the compound. 

One could easily get lost in here if he did not know where he was going. This facility was the largest and most complex establishment in the country. Not to mention - the  _ only one in the country _ – The Magical Training Facility and Magical Arts Head Quarts (MTF & MAHQ). 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He frowned, this was not the time for him to ponder on the history of this place. He reached his destination. Counting the doors on the right side of the wall he placed carefully, still looking above his head and behind.

Reaching his destination he impatiently knocked on the door. No answer came from the other side. He knocked again with the same result. With an annoyed huff - he waved his hand in the air.Moments later, with barely audible hum, the door opened. He swiftly stepped into the room and waved for the door to close, exhaling in relief.

The room he was in was in absolute chaos. Piles of clothes, books and other things were scattered around. In the middle of all that mess was a female, dancing to the tune only she could hear through her headphones. She was digging through the cabinet drawer and tossing items on different piles - adding to the all present chaos. 

He smiled. He should have guessed that she is listening to music. That would be the only reason she wouldn't answer the knock on the door, she didn’t hear his knocking. He nearly giggled when she made a disco move combined with basketball throw - a jumper landed on top of a pile.

“Katya. Katya! Katy!!!” He called her loudly. 

A woman in her mid-thirties turned around. She had shoulder long chestnut hair with rich shine of dark red wine and dark brown, almond shaped, eyes. With her features and athletic build, emphasized by her choice of military styled clothes, she looked plain. 

A smile briefly shone her face lighting it up but faded fast. She removed the headphones and the noise nearly attacked him. 

“No wonder you couldn’t hear knocking. You will lose your hearing if you keep on listening to that noise on that level.” He grinned at her, his voice had a note of mock scolding.

“I’m so sorry sweetie! How did it go?” She smiled at him with a shallow empty smile. Her eyes, however, warmed up.

“Never mind that - you are going?! I just heard it! Are you really going to do that? Why didn’t you tell me?”  

“Wow, slow down.” She barked a short laugh.“They just notified me. You were in front of the Committee at the time - I didn’t think it would be polite just to barge in. Besides, I knew you would come as soon as you hear.”

“But they granted you! You can finally claim your prize!”    

“Yes.” The corners of her mouth twitched but her eyes reflected sadness for a moment.

“But… Will you?” He asked almost timidly.

“Will I what?” Katya blinked at him.

“Claim it.” He was impatient now.  _ Why does she act like she doesn’t know what I’m talking about? _

“Yes.” Her reply and her demeanour are calm.

“I… why? Not like you know the man. I mean, why would you...” He tried but he was lost for words. 

“Oh, sweetie! Come here.” She called him. 

She turned off the musical device and removed the pile of clothes from bed - tossing it on the floor to make a room for them to sit. 

“True, I don’t know him, but... Look, when I won  **The Prize** they asked me what is my desired goal. And… I when I told them what I wish to do with my reward I was sure they would deny me. They didn’t! Even after it was discovered that what I want is impossible…” She sighed heavily. “They didn’t deny me! They offered me something incredible! And I just hate to see it go to waste.”

“But, for the complete stranger! Not from this world, either. Not from this reality!” He couldn’t understand.

“I know what I’m doing, sweetie.”

“Why him? Why not Tasha's mother or Adena’s...”

“Sweetie, you know how these things go. The person must correspond to the desired target.”

“I don’t know... then again - something like this never happened before.”

“I know. And that is why I can’t pass this opportunity. They granted me my wish - not once but twice. I have no other choice than to act upon my luck.”

“First time... maybe it was luck then. But now… They can’t say ‘no’ to you!” He shook his head. She was public's favourite, the announcement was public - they couldn’t refuse her no matter how much they wanted to.

“They can, and with ease. I’m sure. I’m nothing special.”

“Yes, you are. You survived.” His voice had confidence that surprised even him.

“So did you. Survival is not an accomplishment.” Katya smiled softly at him. He shook his head, she always denied her own abilities or accomplishments.

“But you are…. Oh never mind. When are you going?”

“Tonight. The gate will open at midnight.” She replied and his face feels - smile disappeared from his lips and eyes.

“I have had hope that - you will be here when…” He felt tears burning the back of his eyes.

“Sweetie, don’t be like that. Don’t be afraid. Be yourself; don’t try to say what you _ think  _ they want to hear. Say what’s in your heart, and you’ll be fine.”

He nodded and sighed. He knew that once prize was granted for the claim, the thing was out of their hands and dates were decided by Committee. His eyes fell on the tick file. He picked it up and flipped it open.

“Ok, I guess - I get why are you doing this; but, why him?”

“What is the first lesson they teach us?” She asked calmly. 

“Magic within is like a 6 th sense, she will guide us. We need to rely on it even and foremost if we can’t see the reason behind it.” He recited it.

“Correct. I spent last year combing through potential candidates. My magic tells me that he is one most worthy of the prize. He is the one.”

“So say you.”

“So my magic says.” Katya corrected him mildly.

“You did the blind pick.” His brows knitted.

“Not once, sweetie, seven times. Seven! I pulled his file every single time. I swear, on few tries, his file jumped in my hand, literally.”

“Wow.”

“Mhm. Now run along before they find you in this part of the building. You gonna get yourself in trouble.”

He sighed and stood up she followed him.

“Katy, will we see each other again?”

“I don’t know sweetie, I don’t think so. When you pass your final task, you gonna collect your prize and finally be happy.”

“I will never forget you; you know that? I would not make it this far without you.”

“You would. You are the fighter, the youngest one to survive. I wish you all the luck in your new life.”

“I wish for you to find luck.” He smiled and hugged her.

“Thank you, sweetie.” She returned the hug tightly. He stepped back, opened the door; looked left then right, above and dashed down the corridor.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Katya glanced around the room and huffed. With the annoyed movement of a hand, she called the boxes placed in one corner. She picked up old, used military bag and started to pack items from a neat pile stacked on one chair. 

She inspected each item before placing it in the bag. In the end, she added a pair of winter boots and simple black ballet flats. With a frown, she paced one skirt, few blouses and one simply cut, calf long summer dress. She sighed, formal skirt/dress would not be her choice but rules demanded. 

Placing her medicine bag on top of it all, she marked the bag with the label ‘For vault’. She took tree t-shirts, one sweatshirt, two pairs of military-style baggy pants and at least dozen pairs of underwear and shrunk them. After a brief search, she located her trench-coat and placed shrunken items in one of the pockets. 

Wrinkling her nose, Katya shrunk almost three dozen of books, a music player with headphones and one tattered teddy bear. She opened the bag and tossed them inside. Room was clear almost now. 

Plenty of time was left before her departure. Sitting on the bed she allowed herself to let go, dry sobs shook her body.

Raising her chin, she bit her lower lip to prevent it from trembling. Katya had to remind herself that she set her heart on this. Surviving tree years of pure hell, and another two in research and preparations. This was a huge victory. Huge by any standards and yet she felt like she lost. 

Picking up the file from the bed she flipped through pages - knowing that every single information in that file she can recite in her sleep. She could probably recite them if someone resurrects her from a grave. Looking at the picture Katya mumbled into her chin.

“Let us hope that my choice was correct, that I chose wisely. You are not the bastard as big as he was, but, let us hope that you are a bastard enough. You are important I know that much. If they allowed me something like this  you must be very important.”

The tears threatened to start flowing. Willing them away, she walked into the bathroom and filled the tub. At least that was a reasonable and relaxing way to spend time. In four hours, she will begin her journey.

##  ~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Hours later, she was walking between two guards, feeling a bit like a criminal more than a Prize winner that she was. However, this was a protocol. Over the years, some of less fortunate attempted assassination on winners. She nearly chuckled, if someone did attack them she would most likely have to defend those two.

Guards escorted her to the large door and positioned on each side of the entrance. She took a deep breath, waiting patiently. She was wearing soft leather, military-style boots; baggy pants; shirt and army trench coat - two sizes bigger. Knowing where she is going - Katya hoped that her look won’t cause a problem. 

Door softly hummed as pneumatic mechanism slide them open. Blond girl with too much makeup motioned her to enter. The entire Committee was there;  _ at least I won’t be sorry to see them go _ .

Approaching designated circle she stepped in it. Her eyes roamed form faces to her right to the square marked area in front of her and back. The man with a grey hair cleared his throat.

“Miss Katya, we are here to apart tonight from our most special and smartest that we have.”

“Thank you, Mr Chairman.”

“Your Prize is considered claimed from tonight and now on, and it will be administered shortly. I believe that you know the rules, the duties and consequences of your decision.”

“I do.” She nodded, eager to finish with this formalities and just go.

“Are you absolutely sure you want to go through this?”

“I am, Sir.”

“Then I can only say that this Prize program achieved its goal and full potential with you, Miss Katya. I am truly sorry to see you go, but it also warms my heart to see that we have the most selfless person in our best and most talented.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She resisted the need to roll her eyes.  _ Conniving, opportunistic, duplicitous wanker. _

_ “ _ A window will open soon. Before we proceed - it is my duty to inform you about age difference you will experience. The window will stay open for thirty minutes, in that time-frame, you have to activate Phase 1 of your prize. If you fail, you are in an obligation…”

“With all due respect, Sir, I know all 2648 pages of the rulebook. Can we just do this?”

“Very well. Anything else?” She shook her head “Proceed.”

She made a few steps toward the square marked area then suddenly stopped.

“There is one thing. Where is the bin?”

The blonde woman brought a box in front of her. She pulled out an old photograph from her back pocket and looked at it, caressing it gently, before tossing the photo into the box. Paper disintegrated. Her face was a motionless mask, eyes without a trace of emotions. The light started to flicker inside the square marked area and before she stepped inside Chairman asked her.

“Miss Katya, do you want to know the reason why we granted this? Why is he so important?”

“No.” Her voice sounded cracked as she stepped into the light.


	2. Not all dead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: 15.04.2018.  
> This story still has no beta - so if someone stumbles upon it and is willing to help I'd appreciate it.
> 
> That being said, I did try my best to work out mistakes to the best of my abilities. I'm not a native English speaker so I can't promise you that I managed to work out all mistakes - but I did my best.

**…something in the depth of the dark eyes vanished, leaving them fixed, blank and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more.** [ **[1]** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342404/chapters/19113436#_ftn1)

At that, moment in the far dark corner of the room light flickered. Harry didn’t notice but Ron and Hermione jumped. Female emerged from the light. She looked to them as if she was made of light herself, on her back hung what appeared to be a pair of long wings. She ran towards the Snape and pushed Harry away.

“O no, you won’t.” Mumbled woman placing her hand over the wound. “You, boy…” She turned to Harry, but at that moment a cold voice spoke carried by magic through the entire Hogwarts area.

Time seemed to freeze as Voldemort conveyed his message. Through the entire speech, the woman was whispering to the dead man in front of her as if she was not in the slightest interested to hear what Voldemort had to say. Harry was frozen; Ron and Hermione stood still, their wands at ready. When the message was over, the glowing woman turned to them.

“You boy - go, do what you have to do.”

_ She’s no enemy, whoever or whatever she is. But why is she helping Professor? _ Thought Hermione. Her sin still crawling at the sound of Voldemort’s voice.

“Who… What…” Stuttered Harry, confusion written all over his face, mixing with urgency.

“This is not a time for questions! Not now! Just go, and take the other boy with you. You girl, stay!” 

“I’m not leaving Hermione…” Growled Harry.

“No.” Simply stated Ron.

“No delays! Do as you’re told! I believe that phial you are clenching in your hand is something important.” Woman’s voice was quiet but demanding, leaving no place for argument. Hermione looked at her friends and slowly nodded, not letting her wand down.

“Go, I’ll catch up in no time. She won’t harm me.” She whispered, not really sure how she knew that but it was the feeling and in the midst of all this madness, Hermione had only her guts to go on.

“How do you know?” Blurted Ron, Harry nodded in agreement.

“I don’t know - I just do. Go, now, Harry.”  

The boys left the room reluctantly, and run down the passage. Hermione was now looking at the woman, not sure, why she felt the way she did. She felt oddly safe. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head and the mouth hung open the moment woman started to speak again, addressing the man on the ground.

“C’mon, cooperate with me now, be a good boy.” Hermione fixed her stare on the professor sure that he will rise and hex the life out if the strange woman.

“Who,…what are you?”

“Irrelevant.” Snapped the woman. “You just stay here. I…he will need a whitens.”

“To what…”

“You talk too much girl.” Growled woman, reminding her at that moment at her, now, dead professor. 

She was watching with trepidation as woman ripped open professor’ clothes. His robes, frock coat, west and shirt - exposing his pale torso. The glowing woman placed one hand on the bare flesh, another hand still hovered over the wound on his throat. She was muttering something under her breath. 

From the wound, a milky white ooze started to drip, and Hermione widened her eyes.

“That’s it. C’mon, don’t disappoint me now. I know you deserve this, just be as big of a bastard as I hope you are.” Glowing apparition crooned to Snape’ prone form.

Hermione gasped, not only at the words but at sight before her as well. 

The woman started to glow harder, the light was pulsating around her. The ooze stopped dripping and a portion of blood pooled on the floor crept back to his body. The wound knitted itself. The woman was still glowing, pressing her hand at Snape's chest harder and Hermione could swear that woman was getting paler and paler under that glow, swaying lightly.  

“No, it cannot be...” Hermione mumbled.

Her jaw dropped again when woman’s lips almost touched Snapes’. She was expecting to see a woman kissing him, but glowing apparition in front of her just lightly blown to his lips. 

Suddenly, Snape’ chest moved, he was breathing again. 

The light disappeared unexpectedly. Next to the, now live once more, professor was a plain looking woman with chestnut hair, no wings and dressed in a muggle manner. The woman that looked too pale and unstable, swaying ever so lightly as she sat on her heels while large specks of sweat pour down her face.

“How…” Was a first coherent word Hermione was able to say.

“I’m afraid this is one in a lifetime show, girl.” The woman smiled tiredly and waved her blood covered hand in her direction. A rush of protective magic enveloped Hermione. 

The colour of the woman's’ face drained for another notch “You go now girl, I placed a protection over you - it will last until you find your friends. When you are asked what you witnessed repeat what you saw, provide the memory if need be.”

“What…”

“Just go, and tell your friend, the one with glasses, to send medics and Aurors. I’ll be here with him until they arrive. Oh, girl, tell your friend, they won’t be able to take as a prisoner, either me or him, until the boy arrives here.  _ Only after he tells what he knows _ , I’ll stop protecting this man. Be sure to remember and pass my message clearly. Go now, while my spell still protects you.” Females voice was stern. Hermione looked at her for a long moment, lowered her wand and ran off. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~  

When the girl left, Katya breathed out in relief. She managed to make just marginal interference – for now. Fully aware that she is changing the history, everything from that moment on is going to change -, for the better, she hoped. 

Link to her place closed, and for the better or worse, her Prize worked. 

She was stuck here until her Prize reaches the intended goal. For the moment, Katya wondered if she should be happy or sad. Looking at the unconscious man at her feet she softly smiled a pale, painful smile.

“I knew that you are bastard enough. You are going to be a royal pain in my but until I finish my task, aren’t you? I guess you are worth the trouble.”  

Listening to the sounds from outside, she shuffled awkwardly and leaned against the nearest wall, not breaking the physical contact. He won’t wake up any time soon, and she felt weak and drained. A bit of sleep can help her regain her strength, prepare herself for what will come next. 

She closed her eyes, letting her hand still linger on his chest. Next few hours were crucial - but they will be alone. What was about to happen next was entirely dependent on her actions. For now - she could sleep. Her magic will continue to work completing her spell and working towards Phase 2.

[ [1] ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8342404/chapters/19113436#_ftnref1) JKR, Deadly Hallows, p.658


	3. You shall not have him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: 15.04.2018.  
> This story still has no beta - so if someone stumbles upon it and is willing to help I'd appreciate it.
> 
> That being said, I did try my best to work out mistakes to the best of my abilities. I'm not a native English speaker so I can't promise you that I managed to work out all mistakes - but I did my best.

A couple of hours later Katya snapped out of her sleep. The day was already pouring strings of light into a tattered room. Sounds of battle no longer echoed.

“How long did I sleep?” She mumbled to herself.

Pondering on the time - wondered if the battle was over? Katya already knew the outcome and that didn’t concern her. Those events were out of her hands. 

However, the man next to her was in her care. 

She played possible scenarios in her head, seeking the best and most peaceful outcome in each of them. She will have to tread carefully if she didn’t want him to end up in jail. There was no point to what she did if he was to be locked for life. Or worse if they would sentence him to near death punishment they harboured here. Looking at her unconscious companion, studying his features she smirked.

“How much trouble are you going to cause me? How much are you going to resist?” She whispered. 

Katya could feel that her magic completed intended charm. Still, she left her hand touching him - deepening the connection “You are going to hate this - hate me - so much. I apologize up front for everything I will have to do. I hope that one day, you are going to - accept why I chose you.” 

She ran her fingers across his cheekbones, soaking in his features to her memory, wondering how much he is going to change in time that comes.  _ Is he going to change at all? How much of that change will be visible from outside? _

The man next to her sighed in his magical sleep, twitching and clenching his hands into fists. She squeezed his left forearm lightly, whispering soothingly into his ear. Leaning against the wall again, she just waited. 

Waiting was all she could do now.

Finally, distant sounds reached her from the corridor behind entrance door to the room. By her assessment, judging from the sound, at least several individuals were approaching in haste speed. 

Sighing, she kneeled next to the man and clenched his hand in hers- whispering - setting invisible barrier around them. 

She knew that the spell will drain her in this weakened state, but hoped it will last long enough, for what was about to happen, to end peacefully. This were murky waters and Katya hoped that the boy will provide her help to avoid conflict. 

Seconds dragged. Finally, the door burst open, forcefully. 

Four armed Aurors and a large black man entered the room, pointing their wands at them.

“Good day gentlemen.” She greeted them politely.

“Miss, please, remove yourself from that man and surrender yourself.” Barked the black man.

“I am afraid that I cannot comply with your request Mr Shacklebolt. Not - until the boy arrives, I see he did not come here with you.” her eyes darted, observing the party of men.

“The boy, miss?”

“Yes, the one that sent you here. The one with the glasses. Harvey something.” Katya huffed annoyed. She never tried to learn the boys' name, he was not important to her.-

“Harry? Harry Potter?” Asked Kingsley.

“That’s the one. I will remove myself from this man and go with you only when he arrives.” She confirmed, hoping that her warning won’t be perceived as a treat.

“Harry Potter, Miss, has to rest after the battle. He has far more important things to do than witness this man’s apprehension.”

“I sincerely doubt that.” She looked black man sternly in the eyes. “Not that he has far more important things, that is, but that he wants this man to be - apprehended.”

“This man is a murderer and known criminal, he is wanted for his crimes in this war...” Kingsley repeated.

“I beg to differ.” She coldly replied. “Now, fetch the boy.”

“And, who you might be Miss? And why do you think you can order - us?”

“Who am I, where do I come from, what I am doing here - I will disclose only to this man. And, I believe that alone is the reason  _ I can _ order you around.” She pointed at Snape with her free hand, hoping that they would be far less keen on locking him up if he is to be their only source of information about her.

“As I told you before Miss, this man is a war criminal. I am afraid that bargaining for his freedom is out of the question.” Kingsley frowned at her, narrowing his eyes like he was trying to tell her that her tactics won’t work. That didn’t sit well with her. 

_ Where is that damned boy?!  _ She thought impatiently.

“And as I told you Mr Shacklebolt, I beg to differ. The boy knows what I’m talking about. Please, call the boy to come.” She noticed that one of the Aurors in the background was starting to raise his wand nervously and aim. Her features hardened and her voice held a threatening note when she spoke again. “I do not mean any harm to you, and I do not wish to fight if there is a way to avoid it. However, I am going to warn you - I’ve set a protective barrier around him and me. Ricocheting spells can harm some of you, but we will stay unaffected by them.”

Kingsley winced, looking around. He stretched one hand to stop his men from doing anything stupid, and carefully approached Katya and Snape. Just a few inches around them, not more than an arm and a half in reach, he felt vibrations of the barrier and stopped.

“That is some fine magic Miss.”

“Thank you, I wish that this isn't necessary.” She replied. Snape’ body jerked violently and her face crumbled in pain as she turned to him “Damn it!”

Ignoring the men in the room, not breaking the contact, Katya raised Snape’ arm - the one she was holding clasped in hers and bit a gash into his wrist. Blood streamed from the gash on her. Somewhere behind her sounds of repulsion and disgust could be heard, she ignored them. Lowering bitten hand on the ground, still holding it, she hovered free arm above the wound and started to chant. 

Blood stopped flowing, but more ooze dripped from the gash.

Men in the room observed her now with hitched breath.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~  

Her face was pinched in pain and concentration. After a while, ooze stopped dripping, replaced by a thin stream of pale blood. She was chanting under her breath and they observed with awe as wound knitted itself closing the ripped veins before starting to wave the skin. 

She breathed a sigh of relief and placed her free hand on Snape’ bare chest, pressing it hard. Her face paled, every muscle in her body visibly trembled as she was trying to maintain control over twitching.

Standing near the barrier, Kingsley could tell that her charm did not weaken at all. He had distinct impression that he is looking at the victim in post-Crushiatus tremors. Trying to decide if he should address the woman or not, her soft voice startled him.

“Damn it! Stay with me you bastard.” She was talking to Snape, who was still shaking. Kingsley heard collective gasp at her words, exhaled behind his back.

Unexpectedly, shivering silver stag bounced in the room. Her face became the stone mask, body tensing. She only relaxed after the stag spoke with Harry’s voice.

“Kingsley, don’t arrest Snape! Please, don’t touch him until I arrive. I will explain everything just please trust me! Whatever you do, don’t try to attack or separate the woman from him. Leave them be! Hermione, and Ron and Poppy coming with me. Do you need any medications? Should I bring someone else besides Poppy? Oh, and Poppy is making some threats.” The stag dissipated.

“Why is bringing children and flowers? We need medic, not flowers.” Huffed the woman angrily. 

“Poppy is a Matron of Hogwarts hospital, one of most talented mediwitch I’ve met. Do you need any medications for him?”  If he was honest with himself, he was breathing easier after Potter’s message. Whoever this woman was, he didn’t want to aggravate her into action. 

“Yes, yes he does need some - some sort of anti-venom for snake bites, wide range variety. Something for the pain and I need at least couple of bags of transfusion.” She seemed focused on Snape again.

“What?” She used a Muggle term for blood replenishing, and yet she was more than proficient in magic.

“Something to make up for loss of blood, whatever you use here.”

Kingsley nodded and waved his wand. A silver Linux burst from its tip, he repeated her message and send the ethereal animal to Harry.

“I thought that you use owls.” The woman’s nose wrinkled in question.

_ She’s not from around here. _ He thought, gathering all information he could about this unfamiliar foe.

“Usually, we do. This we use only on special occasions when haste is pressing.”

“Thank you. The woman - the flower one - can she be trusted? The message said that she is making threats.”  Asked stranger, concern clear in her voice.

“Poppy?” Laughed Kingsley, deciding that ‘playing along’ was his best option if he is to apprehend either her or Snape without additional bloodshed. “If she is making threats - they are aimed at my Aurors and me. Warning us not to touch her patient. Merlin help anyone who tries to harm her patient.”

“Thank you for putting my mind at ease Mr Shacklebolt. When she comes, and I am sure that boy did his duty I will come with you. I won’t resist. Nevertheless, do not make a mistake - what I said before stays - I won’t disclose any of my personal information to anyone else but him.” She warned him politely. The woman was truly interesting and she did perceive them as a threat. 

“I hold you to your word Miss.” Kingsley nodded. “But as I told you if what Harry has to say don’t change my mind - this man is a wanted war criminal.” He felt a bit at loss with her. 

She knew magic, but she didn’t know their ways. For now, he just observed her. Kingsley deemed it safe for now, true to her word the woman did not make a threatening move - all her attention was focused on Snape.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Katya doubled her efforts. The pain was getting more and more intense - she hoped that help will come soon. She could feel that her hold of magic is slipping. And regardless of obvious relaxation of men in the room, she didn’t want to risk staying without her protective shield. Trying to subdue the pain in both of them, he shivered.

Distant footsteps became louder and closer - she relaxed visibly. All her focus was still on Snape, mumbling to him almost moments before door flung open.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

“That’s it. Good boy.” Kingsley along with his Aurors froze hearing those words. 

Poppy marched into the room followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry tossed a concerned look at the stunned expression on Aurors faces. Hermione chuckled from behind.

“She called him a “good boy” again, didn’t she?” Kingsley nodded.

“WHAT!?” Harry and Ron turned to her.

“When I heard her first time calling him like that I was sure he would rise just so he could hex the life out of her.” Hermione giggled.

“All right, you lot can chit-chat in the hallway. The girl is protecting him and I can clearly see why. Kingsley, why I see wands drawn at my patient?” Poppy’s stern voice made them all flinch.

“Ma’am …” one young Auror started to protest but Poppy cut him off.

“Don’t you ‘ma’am’ me Polkins, or I’ll redo your nose.” Poppy huffed and young Auror lowered his wand, not waiting for Kingsley to give him the cue.

“Kingsley let’s go to the hallway, I’ll explain all there.” Called Harry retreating, the rest of men and Hermione followed him, leaving Poppy and Katya alone in the room. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Poppy turned to Katya.

“Now girlie, lower your protection before I throw you out too.” Reluctantly Katya removed the barrier. “Hurry up. Don’t you worry, I will not let anyone harm him. This boy is my patient since he was eleven years old. He is in my care the big part of my life, and his.”

Poppy kneeled on the other side of Snape’ body, ignoring the almost overpowering smell of blood. Inspecting the wound on the neck, Poppy nodded. Wordlessly Katya pointed at his wrist, she looked at that wound nodding.

“Are you mediwitch?”

“No.” Huffed Katya watching the woman pull out three phials of different coloured liquids. “What is that?”

“No? For someone who is not mediwitch, you did a fine job under the circumstances. More than fine. Miss Granger told me that you perform some sort of magic to clear his bloodstream from snake poison.” Katya nodded, Poppy opened the first phial. “This one is wide range anti-venom. If you expelled all poison, this is not necessary.”

“I didn’t manage to clean all of it.” Whispered Katya. Poppy nodded and poured potion into Snape’ mouth, forcing him to swallow. Katya started to worry when he resisted, Poppy grumbled addressing Snape.

“Stop being a jackass and take your medicine. Even unconscious, bordering on death he still resists medications, he never changes.” She took another phial. “This is a pain-numbing potion, he brewed that one himself,” Mediwitch repeated the procedure, opening the third phial she explained. “This is the blood replenishing potion. I expected much more discolouration judging by the wound and amount of blood on the floor. It seems that he retained much of blood regardless. One phial will suffice.” She repeated the procedure once again. “Now girlie, what spells did you use?” 

Katya was reluctant. 

“Don’t do that. I need to know what kind of magic will interfere with my healing.”

“Nothing, I did all I could to clear out the poison, but that’s all.”

“What did you use to do that?” 

Katya looked at her than at the door. 

“Speak now, all you say will stay in this room. They will not bother us until I call them.”  Woman’s voice was impatient and yet reassuring.

“My magic, but - my magic is different from yours, it won’t interfere. I promise.” Even is she wanted she didn’t know how to explain the difference in only a few short terms. The sole explanation was lengthy and Katya presumed that she would need to demonstrate as well, at least at one point.

Poppy looked at her and nodded, she cast a quick spell and raised her head.

“All right. Now, I see that you are protective of the boy. I’m glad, Merlin knows that he needs all support he can get. I will admit him as my patient, but I can’t promise that he will be with me all the time. Now, don’t look at me like that. Even if he is in St. Mungo's, he is still my patient. I see that you are still worried. I can call a colleague of mine and ask her if she is willing to assist and take care of him. Merlin knows she owes him a lot, she won’t let any harm pass on him. If nothing, she will defend him as fiercely as I would.” 

Katya nodded silently, she wasn’t sure why - but she trusted the woman.  _ An ally, that’s good. _

“Right then, I’ll put those muscle brains to good use, to help me transfer him to healing area.”

When the woman began to stand up Katya grabbed her by the sleeve.

“Please,” She whispered. “He is important to me. However, he doesn’t know me, know  _ of _ me. They... She pointed at the door. “...They will want to interrogate him - ask him about me as soon as he opens his eyes. Can, can you protect him? Let the girl and boy with glasses explain to him…?”

Poppy was looking at her for one long moment and then nodded.

“Don’t you worry about nothing, I will keep them at bay long enough. Harry told me you are going with Aurors. Do me a favour and drink this.” She provided another phial. “This is simple pepper-me-up, and you look like you could use one. Now, before I call them.” Poppy nudged her hand with a phial.

Katya looked at the woman then took the potion and downed it. Almost instantly, she felt better, glancing at a woman with surprise. Poppy just laughed.

“He brewed that one too. He has quite the talent, that boy. Stubborn as a mule but talented as Merlin himself. Now you will have enough energy to deal with those buffoons. Do me a favour and give them a hell of a headache. If you have enough brain to care for the boy - you have enough brain to give them a run for their money.” Nodded Mediwitch, her words sounded firm. She finally stood up and called for people in front of the door to enter.


	4. While you were  sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: 15.04.2018.  
> This story still has no beta - so if someone stumbles upon it and is willing to help I'd appreciate it.
> 
> That being said, I did try my best to work out mistakes to the best of my abilities. I'm not a native English speaker so I can't promise you that I managed to work out all mistakes - but I did my best.

From that point on Time melted in one blurred line. 

Even after the defeat of the Dark Lord, remnants of war still shook the wizarding world. 

Wizengamot started with trials, and new Minister acting with much more fairness than many expected. Hogwarts was rebuilt fast, and whispers spread through the community that castle repaired almost on itself. 

And still, with all the changes - the wizarding world fell somewhat back to the old ways and employed Dementors back into the service of Azkaban.   

By the third month after the Battle of Hogwarts, trials for Inner Circle of Death Eaters started. Malfoy's managed to slip by to relative freedom as well as few other old families. They lost much of the wealth and all the respect tied to family names, but they were still free.

After long deliberation decision was made to hold the trial for the crimes of Severus Snape in his absence. The man was, after all, still in the deep comatose state with no indications when he will wake up - if he ever will. 

That particular trial caused an uproar, dividing the wizarding community to ‘for’ and ‘against’ groups sharply. After a long line of people who accused him, few surprise whiteness on his side shocked the public opinion in another uproar. 

Minister alone was one of that whiteness, not praising him openly but describing his role in Order plainly and without accusation. 

Harry Potter turned out to be Snape’ most devoted representative - praising his efforts and sacrifices, providing all necessary memories. 

Hermione Granger provided her memories as well, including the one of his miraculous survival. Her testimony caused another fit of chatter. News reported that ‘ _ celestial being of purity _ ’ saved Snape - making him look like a saint one day, and evil bigger than Dark Lord himself the other. 

However, most surprising of all witnesses by far was Andromeda Tonks. She described how his actions - even in the time when Snape was Headmaster - made possible for her grandson to be born. He was making potions and sent them in secrecy to both her daughter and her son in law. 

The testimony of Albus’ portrait supported by another witness, the most unexpected and controversial one in entire Wizengamot history.

Poppy Pomfrey testified, at no small personal risk of disclosing too much information and losing her mediwitch license. She spoke lengthy an in detail about how many times she tended Snape after torture he suffered for not divulging vital information to Dark Lord. 

But one of those moments was crucial to the trial’s outcome and came as a surprise to both Wizengamot and Order members alike.

“Madam are you aware that you are about to disclose confidential information conveyed to you by your own patient?” Asked one of the Wizengamot members.

“You call unconscious cries and screams in the middle of common hospital area, for everyone to hear confidential?” Huffed Matron. “If you deem that as confidential, then I am ready to lose my status as mediwitch. Besides, I’d love to hear the boy complaining about anything I said or done.” 

“Do you want to claim that Severus Snape,  _ the Severus Snape _ , won’t protest your decision to disclose his injuries or his words?” Asked same Wizengamot member.   
“I’d like to see him try.” Poppy Pomfrey puffed her entire statue and glared daringly at Wizengamot members in whole rather than at one in particular “I do my job for a good number of years and I am well aware what I can or can’t say.”

“In that case, please proceed.” Asked the same member, squirming uncomfortably in his chair.

“I knew about Albus’ plan to force that boy's hand in murdering him. Albus himself brought Severus to me, just a few days after the old goat made him promise to follow his insane demand. The boy was just back from Death Eater meeting in a severely bad shape.” A murmur spread through the present crowd. “The list of things that was done to him is long as my arm and left him in the state of delirium for the better part of the night. Among screams and cries, I heard him calling to Albus. Since Albus instructed me to take any message for him and write it down, I listened. He was arguing with Albus, begging Albus to release him from his vow. If anyone suffered or regretted Albus’ death, it was Severus. Listening to his pleas broke my heart. I will gladly provide a memory of that night.”

“That won’t be necessary. Nevertheless, after he became Headmaster…”

“Phish-posh.” Grumbled Matron, cutting into the question. “If it wasn’t for him we would have casualties daily, he kept those kids alive. When did any of you hear that Severus Snape to give detention in the library, with Madam Pince? Or with Hagrid? Even Albus was stricter than that. No, detention Severus issued was served either with him or Mr Filch. He personally spent many hours in the hospital wing, helping me to take care of kids in there.”

“None of the victims remembers seeing him there.” Protested one woman in dark red robe.

“Do you honestly think that he could just waltz in and help without alerting Dark Lord of is actions? Do you believe that Potion Master is incapable of brewing a Polyjuice Potion to cover his actions? Did anyone see my newly appointed nurse on the night shift since the war? We had a good supply of potions in aftermath of the Battle thanks to that boy. He personally brewed for months to overstock my supplies. Well enough that I still have those potions in stock and plenty of them to go around.” 

A murmur spread again. 

“If that is all I have a patient to take care of...” Poppy glared at Wizengamot again.

“Thank you for your testimony Madam Pomfrey.” The chairman said quickly. It was more than obvious that Esteemed members of Wizengamot wanted to see the back of fiesty Matron.

Exactly one day after Poppy Pomfrey testified, Wizengamot sat in the ruling. And, for the second time, the name of Severus Snape was cleared of all charges. He was proclaimed a war hero with all the benefits and honours. 

Public opinion was in an uproar again, and it simmered down only after Potters statement to the press. Media milked the story for a few days more but turned to other trials.

In all that time, away from prying eyes of the public, the new Minister - Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as DMLE and several other departments along with Wizengamot - tackled with another problem.

Katya, the named ‘ _ celestial being of purity’ _ , was a thorn in their...eyes. The pain slowly but steadily spreading to other - lower regions - as the time passed. 

After initial arrest - attempts to find the truth about her by means of Legilimency and Veritaserum - as well as some other more questionable means - failed. The girl never resisted or used her magic on others - but every attempt to hex her or cause her physical harm raised her barrier. 

Finally convinced that she is skilled Occlumens as well as highly skilled in wandless and wordless magic, they voted that time spent in Azkaban will break her resistance. That proved to be a mistake of colossal magnitude.

The day they transferred her to notorious wizarding prison - Dementors became nervous. A few days later, Dementors refused to go near the part of the prison were Katya’ cell was. A week later - guards from Azkaban requested for Katya’ removal from prison altogether. Without the help of Dementors, it became difficult to control rapidly growing prison population.

Stumped with what to do, Minister decided supported by the Wizengamot, to transform one of the holding cells into a room and place her there until they figure out what to do with her. 

All their research, both in muggle and wizarding world, all over the globe, was unsuccessful. Not knowing her name or having any other information about her, except woman’s look, made the task almost impossible. On her part, Katya didn’t give them trouble, she obediently stayed in her room, not complaining, not asking for anything much, her only request was denied – she asked for a pitcher of water and washbowl. 

The day after Severus was freed, Poppy came to visit Katya.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Walking into a simple room with no windows, one rickety table, one chair and a small, uncomfortable looking bed. A single candle emitted feeble light, Matron frowned. The girl looked feed and clean, not affected by her gloomy surroundings, but Poppy was displeased.

“Are they treating you well girlie?” She asked instead of greeting.

“Good day to you, Madam.” Katya nodded politely. “They are, thank you for asking.”

“Are you up for some tea?”

“I’m afraid it is not allowed.”  Katya sounded uncomfortable.

“When is the last time you had some tea?” Grumbled Poppy.

“I usually get some with breakfast.” Replied Katya calmly, she wasn’t bothered by that. Any beverage was welcomed in this stuffy room but tea sounded like a luxury.

“That won’t do.” Huffed Matron and Katya looked at her with interest. “Wait for me, girlie, I will be back soon.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Poppy rushed from the room, straight to Ministers office. One look on Matron's face was enough to force short recess in the meeting she interrupted. The moment she was alone with Minister and sound ward was raised she scolded.

“Kingsley Shacklebolt, is this how you plan to lead our wizarding community?”

“How can I help you, Poppy?” feeling a bit annoyed with the woman. He did granted her immediate access to his person because she was Snape’s medic, that, however, never gave her permission to misuse that privilege.

“Now, I know, that girl is your eyesore for you, but to place her in a room like that!”

“She is, for all we know - the enemy.” he tried to be polite, diplomatic and to get rid of the Mediwitch fast as he could.

“Did she do anything to suggest that?” Poppy asked and when Kingsley stayed quiet she continued. “Mhm, as I thought so. That girl had enough brain to see Severus for what he is. That is more than all of you were capable of. Her only crime is that she won’t talk to you or your band of gorillas, or with that group of buffoons posing as the ruling body. Good for her.”

“Poppy, we don’t know anything about her and I for once…” started Kingsley, losing his patience.

“Exactly. Now, I’m not saying that you should release her, but to hold her in that room? No tea except for breakfast? Did you allow her to have some books at least? Anything?” Poppy wagged her finger at Kingsley like he is a petulant child.

“Poppy, she is a prisoner - not on vacation.”

“Don’t you use that tone of voice with me, young man. Let me tell  _ you _ something - you treat prisoners in Azkaban better than her. Now I expect by my next visit here, for the girl to get at least some comfort. If not, I will personally call your mother.”

“Poppy, …” Kingsley was really on his last nerve with this woman.

“Don’t you Poppy me, young man! How do you treat her? What are her requests from you?” Poppy asked sharply.

“We took all of her possessions. She had 3 Galleons, few changes of clean clothes - which we give her every time she is allowed to bathe, and 2 books in what appear to be Japanese.” This information wasn’t a secret, in truth, anyone could check them. And Kingsley was apparently willing to share them with Poppy if that would remove the woman from his vicinity.

“Magical books?”

“No, they are novels.” Sighed Minister, it was unnerving when he was treated as a child and not as the man on his position. Then again, Poppy was different for all of them who ever passed through her treatment - and that would be all who ever attended Hogwarts while she worked there.

“Then why are those books dangerous in any way?” When he stayed silent for the second time, she wrinkled her brows. “What she requested of you so far?”

“A pitcher of water and washbowl.” Obviously, by now this conversation was slipping from Minister's hands.

“What are her demands?” Poppy continued her interrogation.

“No demands, just that one request.” Bloody woman, he would resist more under Veritaserum than under her narrowed eyes.

“And you denied her of that? Why?”

“With her magic…”

“Don’t you think, with her magic, she could just walk out of that room if she wishes to?” Poppy’s voice was dry.

“You have a point. I will reconsider your request.” Sighed Minister, reconsidering wasn’t the same as doing it.

“Mhm. Now, give order for some tea and biscuits for two of us. Thank you for your time, Minister.” Poppy huffed and walked away, leaving Kingsley to grin after her. The stern woman still could make him feel like he was a little kid with a broken arm.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

By the time, Poppy reached Katya’s door, one Auror was standing with a tray of tea and biscuits and more additional candles. She took the tray and entered the room. Katya was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

“You are back!” The girl cried.

“I told you I would. Now come here and have some refreshments. I had a little chat with our residing Minister. I believe you will find your stay here a bit more comfortable from now on.” Poppy smiled at the girl, she liked her.

“Madam, you should not put yourself in danger because of my comfort. I am fine and they treating me nicely under the circumstance. The girl tried. But Poppy would have none of that.

“Nonsense, I know that young man well. It just took to remind him that I’ve seen his little bits before he knew what to do with them.” Smiled Poppy. “Come now, take some tea and ask what you want to know.”

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Katya got up from the bed and took offered tea, savouring the fragrant flavour, so much different from the bleak coloured water she usually got. Nibbling on the biscuit she closed her eyes, enjoying the taste.

“With your permission, may I require the news about…, the…” She started then trailed off.

“Oh, come now girl, you saved his life, sure you can say his name. He is unconscious but otherwise healthy as much as you can expect in his condition. I have a separate room for him at the school infirmary. Harry and Hermione are there almost all the time.” Chuckled Poppy.

“I am glad that kids like him enough.” She smiled politely.

“A newly found liking if one could call it like that. Honestly, I think they are hiding from the press and he is just good excuse. I bring you news about his trial.” Katya raised her eyes and stopped breathing. “He is free, Wizengamot voted yesterday and proclaimed him a war hero.”

“Once again, you appeased my worries. Thank you, Madam.” Katya started to breathe again.

“I am the one to thank you. Do I dare to hope that you will be here long enough to help him after he wakes up?” The old woman smiled warmly at her.

“I will. But, will he…” She trailed off.

“Oh, he will. If I know that mule, he will - just give him time. His body needs a rest. After years living on tea and potions more than food, and almost no sleep, - be patient and let him sleep to his heart content. Poison’s purged from his system, all wounds healed. He is simply tired.” Smiled Matron. “Now about that spell of yours...”

“I will teach you, later. I’m not allowed to use my magic here. However, that spell helps only with the bite of that particular of snake. It is not useful for much else, and I pray that you ever have to use it.” Katya hoped that she will have a chance to teach this woman spell.

“I hope that you are right.” Seriously stated Matron switching to the tale from the trials. That was the most pleasant afternoon Katya had since she arrived.

Next time she was escorted to bathing area, upon return to her room she grinned happily. Room stayed much the same, with the addition of one drawer cabinet with her clothes and books, on top of it there was a pitcher of clear water and washbowl. The biggest addition was a window with a large, cushioned reading nook, with the view to park. 

Dragging the table near the window, she poured the water into wash bowl, sat on the cushions in the nook and stayed there, gazing into the water. Food was much better and she got tea couple of times through the day, a real fragrant tea. Most of the days Katya spent just gazing through the window or into the water, her behaviour cause Aurors and Minister to worry.

A few days later, Kingsley got the report from one of younger and more curious Aurors, who engaged himself in brief conversation with Katya about her new and odd habit, that watching water keeps her calm. That news appeased Minister and Wizengamot. 

After much deliberation, they made the decision - they will wait for Severus to wake up and recuperate, then ask for his help. She was not an immediate threat to them at this point, and even if they didn’t want to let her go there were so many other things that needed their attention. 

Nothing much changed, and time continued to slip by.


	5. Nearly dearly departed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: 15.04.2018.  
> This story still has no beta - so if someone stumbles upon it and is willing to help I'd appreciate it.
> 
> That being said, I did try my best to work out mistakes to the best of my abilities. I'm not a native English speaker so I can't promise you that I managed to work out all mistakes - but I did my best.

Five months passed since Battle at Hogwarts. 

Most of the Death Eaters were either imprisoned or fled the country, leaving behind all their possessions - some of them even leaving their families behind. Wizarding radio was a mixture of celebration and news.    

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Constant, distant, unrecognizable sound murmured in the background. He tried to ignore it but he found out that - that was not possible. Trying to think back, he remembered the snake, the pain and green eyes, then darkness. 

The inside of his eyelids felt like sandpaper. 

He attempted to move and discovered that he was unable to do so. The speech would not come to him. With great effort, he managed to crack his eyes open, feeling like sharp spikes scratching his eyeballs. Whiteness and multitude of bright light engulfed him, stabbing in the brain through his eyes. 

_ I died. I died, and now I’m somewhere, maybe a ghost. Did I have something to tie me down? I desired death. There is nothing on this Earth tying me to it. _

Mused Severus, aware that his reasoning is weak even when the thought formed. Here and there, he would feel a tingle of pain. Ghosts could not feel the pain, not in the physical sense anyway. 

Spilt image, unfocused but still painfully familiar floated in front of him – Potter. Now he was sure that he died and ended up in some terrible place to be tortured for eternity. The image was talking but the sound had no shape and he could hear only an undefined murmur. A female voice echoed in the background.

_ Lily. _

He focused all his attention on the female voice, desperate to hear her even if she mocked him. He felt a small arm touching him, too small! He forced his eyes to fully open. Another image came to his view, female shape with the fizz of a hair. Voice was getting clearer, at least words sounded familiar but quiet as if they are reaching him from a great distance. Excited, female voice.

“Professor, you are finally awake. Oh Gods, what a relief.”

_Who in a right mind would be calling him ‘professor’?_ _His students? Maybe they are dead too, but, why would they come to him then?_ One would expect of them to run in opposite direction, screaming, even in the afterlife. His hearing suddenly started to work properly. He could recognize a chatter of radio in the background. Sadly, first normal voice he heard unmistakably belonged Ronald Weasley.

“Did greasy git died or woke up?”

“Ronald!” Shrieked female voice, he could belong to no one else but that annoying Granger menace. “Professor has woken up. Be polite or be gone! Harry, go and call Poppy!” Granger’s face floated into his blurry sight again. “Easy professor, you’ve been in a coma for five months now. You can’t move yet and don’t try to speak. Blink if you hear me or understand me.”

He stared at her spilling features, mulling over her words.

_ I am alive? Poppy? So, I am at school. Did Potter win or lose? It must be that he won. I saw him. How? Am I hallucinating? _

“Professor!!! Can you understand me?!!!” Yelled the girl and his eyes darted to her, still wide open and unfocused. Her screaming caused him a headache, but no matter how much she turned in to a banshee, he would not blink. 

“Easy dear.” He heard Poppy's’ voice approaching. “His eyes are dry, blinking might be a problem. Just let me check on him.”

Poppy’s sharp frame looked oddly blurred like some bizarre, disturbing work of art. He felt her pinching and poking here and there. She waved her wand in front of his face and his eyes filled with water, rapidly blinking, savouring the absence of unpleasant scratchy feeling in the back of his eyelids. Opening his eyes finally, still wincing at the brightness of light, he could finally see. While Poppy was still probing and poking, he could hear Ron and Hermione in the background.

“Ok, he is wake can we go now?”

“No Ron, we can’t! Besides, I don’t want to run from the press or be cooked up in a crummy hotel room hiding. Poppy asked us to help, and in here, we are safe from prying eyes.” Granger sounded angry.   

“I don’t mind prying eyes and press.”  Grumbled Weasley.

“Well, I do. I am sick and tired of that Skeeter woman.” Huffed Granger.

“But,…”

“Ron, if you are bored here, if you want to talk to press no one’s stopping you, just don’t mention my name.” Granger was agitated.

“Or mine.” Grumbled Potter.

“Fine.” Angry hiss belonged to Weasly. “Can we at least be somewhere else?”

“No.” Swiftly replied Granger.

“‘Mione, you two spent more time next to his bed than eating and sleeping since the war was over. Might I remind….” started Weasley. Severus wished he could force his brain to think of crude remark.

“No, you may not!” He heard Granger stomping her leg on the floor.

“And I will keep reminding you Ron until it sinks in.” Harry’s voice was dancing on brink of serious anger, words were spoken at the same time as the girls.

“Might I remind  **all** of you…” Poppy stopped the bickering. “...that patient is awake  _ and _ able to hear you? Take your noise outside, before one of you say something you will regret.”

That did not sound good.  _ What are they hiding? What I cannot know? _

His eyes sought out Poppy’, he was hoping that she would give him at least a hint of what was going on.

_ War is over, and we won. Potter would not be alive otherwise. Then again, Potter should not be alive at all, if we won. What is going on? Why am I alive? _

The panic rise in him, and his fuzzy, unfocused mind did not provide him with so much needed mental protection. He attempted to struggle, to force his limbs to move.

“Easy now, Severus.” Poppy’s gentle hand pressed his forehead. “You are safe. We won, the war is over, and you are in no danger.”

If the war ended as he hoped - statement that he is safe was farthest from the truth as it could be. It was just question of time before they take him to Azkaban. He frowned mentally at irony, they saved his life just so they can make an example out of him and end his existence once for all.

“You gave us quite the scare, we were not sure if you going to wake up at all. They held your trial in your absence.” Poppy continued and the breath hitched in his lungs in expectation of the bad news. “You are free of all charges, you’re a war hero with all benefits.”  

He started to breathe again - this was beyond luck, beyond all hopes. This also raised another question –  _ what now _ ? He had no hopes, no plans, nothing beyond carrying out his duty to Lily. Much in the same way, he had nothing to tie him to earth as a ghost. Perfect ending to misfortune called his life was blissful oblivion of death. A multitude of questions buzzed in his head as he set his eyes firmly on Poppy’s face.

“Don’t you even try looking at me in that cross-eyed manner boy! If you are wondering how you survived, I will send Hermione to explain it to you. What are the benefits of your status? Harry fought for them, so he will tell you. I can only speak about your health.”

He blinked, confident that Poppy heard Miss Granger; in fact, he was sure that even dead and deaf heard her. Poppy waved her wand, dragged a chair and smiled. That was not good, Poppy rarely smiled and her smile never brought the good news, especially considering that he could not speak or move.

“I placed a body bind on you, in case you wake up when no one is near you. I removed it now, so you should be able to move. You will limit yourself to sitting for now if you can manage it on your own. If I see you out of bed before I say you can go - Merlin help you Severus, I mean it.” She paused.

He tried to move. His body felt as if weighed a ton. With no small amount of effort, he managed to raise one hand of the sheets, no higher than an inch. Twitching muscles, testing them, discovered that he could control them except muscles in his neck.

“Your neck muscles are under a couple of strong spells. They keep them relaxed and fixed in position. Even if wound healed, I still have my concerns about it. You will regain your voice again, although I cannot predict the amount of damage your vocal cords suffered at this point. They appear to heal nicely, albeit slowly. Snake missed them, but poison did do some serious damage. Other than that, you are in perfect health - in fact, better than you were in years. Oh, and you did gain some weight in past months.” Poppy stood up, he watched her, wanting to communicate to send him that blasted girl. His eyelids felt heavy. “Sleep now. Kids will be here when you wake up.”

Snape wanted to argue, but he felt limited in terms of voice or movement, lying in bed almost helpless, was not position for arguing. Attempt to glare at her resulted in the amused look on Poppy's face. Acknowledging his temporary defeat, he closed eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. 

In the next few days, he could not stay awake longer than a few minutes at the time, not long enough to hear the rest of the news, and on Poppys’ decision, he had to wait.

The light was still dim when Severus woke up, he was alone and the only sign of life was chattering of the radio in the distance. His head felt clear, for the first time he stepped back into the land of the living. Appreciating the moment of solitude, he tested his mind by reciting ingredients and instructions for most complicated potions he could think of; complex arithmancy equations and most boring details from Wizarding history. He sighed with a relief when he realized that his mind was intact.

With no prying eyes to testify of his struggle, he tried to move his hands and legs, shuffling them as much as he could. His muscles felt sore and numb but he did not detect any damage so far. Putting an effort, he pushed himself off the bed, his head and stiff neck forced him to sit up by blindly feeling his way. His back cracked, painful from so much lying. Left shoulder was much weaker support than the right one, and the whole area felt raw as if he received a hit from the bludger. Bit by bit he managed to push himself into sitting position, scolding himself internally for the brief moment when he felt pride in his achievement.

_ What an achievement Severus! You managed to sit down, bravo! Next milestone is to learn how to say ‘mama and dada’ and bedpan training.” _

Attempting to pull himself back so he could lean on the bed headboard, he lost his strength and awkwardly fell back to the lying position. 

He felt as if he could scream - only if that was possible for him. 

Clenching his eyes tight, painfully aware that year after year of carefully built mental defence is nonexistent now. In silent rage caused by his vulnerable position, he felt tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Poppy walked in the room. 

“Good morning rainy cloud.” She greeted him cheerfully. “I see that you are finally up and about.”   

He gave her a glare, certain that he looked as scary as pygmy puff. Poppy ignored his attempt to intimidate her.

“Relax now and let me help you to a sitting position. I have to look at your wound.” Poppy opened his nightshirt and poked him for a while. “Mhm, looks solid enough.” 

He felt a slight tingle of magic. 

“Try to move your head, slowly.” Instructed Poppy and he obeyed her.His neck was stiff and muscles were painful but his mobility was good.

Poppy reached under his back and pulled him up, setting the pillows and dragging him to lean on them.

“How do you feel?” She asked and he gave her another of his trademark stares, lifting his hand slowly he made a writing motion in the air. “You want to write?”

He nodded, feeling relieved that blinking is not his only form of communication anymore. She left him but returned soon with wooden board, inkwell, quill and parchments. Poppy placed them on his lap. She was patiently waiting until he managed to force his numb fingers to cooperate. It took him another five attempts to start writing shaky, uneven letters.

_ My wand? _ Was the first thing he wrote.

“It is safe. Safe and far enough, you cannot summon him.” The feeling of relief washed over him.  _ Why am I alive? _ He frowned at his weak handwriting.  

“You had more luck than one can hope for.” That was a rather vague reply. He frowned again and wrote.

_ Are those blasting pests going to torture me with their presence today as well?  _

“If by ‘ _ pests _ you think of Hermione, Harry and Ron, the answer is yes.” Poppy chuckled, he grimaced. “I will have none of that young man. Do you feel strong enough to listen what Hermione has to say about your survival?” 

He nodded. It wasn’t that felt strong but the need to know was overwhelming.

“Fine, I will send her alone when they come. Now, how do you feel?” Replied Poppy, changing the subject.

_ Hungry. _ He wrote, to his surprise he was hungry.

“Good, I will send you some broth in a cup. I presume you want to eat alone.” Poppy nodded and left the room. 

Soon enough a tray with a cup full of warm broth appeared. Steadying the shaking of muscles as best as he could, he picked up the cup. This small gain of control gave him an enormous feeling of satisfaction.


	6. (In)sanity check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: 15.04.2018.  
> This story still has no beta - so if someone stumbles upon it and is willing to help I'd appreciate it.
> 
> That being said, I did try my best to work out mistakes to the best of my abilities. I'm not a native English speaker so I can't promise you that I managed to work out all mistakes - but I did my best.

Sun was high in the sky when the door opened and Hermione Granger crept into the room. He turned, gazing at her general direction. The girl froze on the spot, mixture of mild fear and happiness written on her face. He motioned for her to come closer, and girl’s shoulder visibly relaxed. Pacing to him, dragging the chair along the way, she began to babble.          

“Professor, I am so glad to see you are all right! Poppy told me that it is time to tell you about -about - that….” Stuttered girl.

_ I could care less how you feel Miss. Granger. Tell me what I want to know and leave. _ He waved a paper in front of her nose to stop her from talking, she took paper and then return it to him.

“What do you want to know? Yes. Right.” She sighed looking somewhat distressed. “Professor, I swear, I’m not making this up. I have whiteness and memory, and…”

_ Not interested in your sanity as well. Spit. It. out. Miss. Granger. _ He regretted the lack of his voice, the words sounded much better in his head.

“Well as you remember…, do you remember talking to Harry professor? Giving him your memories?”  

_ I was bitten by the snake and thus temporarily incapacitated, and now as a result of exposure to snake poison unable to speak, not obliviated. His hand scribbled as fast as it was possible, he raised the paper in the height of her eyes and _ glared at her. The little menace started to annoy him the moment she walked into the room. She read the line and blushed.

“Right. Well, we were about to run and leave you. You were…, you appeared as you were dead, Sir.” She glanced around and then leaned to him whispering. “In fact, Sir,  _ you were dead _ . For real.”

_ May I suggest you look up the definition of “dead”. _ He wrote.

“I know the definition of dead, Sir. I know how dead looks like. You  _ were _ dead.” She raised her chin defiantly. He closed his eyes pinching the root of his nose, motioning to her to continue. “Well, that woman appeared out of nowhere, but…at the beginning we didn’t know she is a woman. She didn’t…. Anyway, she was glowing and it looked like she had wings.”

_ Miss. Granger, humans do not glow, they do not have wings. Not to mention, one cannot apparate into the Shrieking Shack. _ If he could he would growl at her, the girl was obviously mocking him.  _ Would you be so kind to tell me  _ _ what happened _ _ instead of telling me fairy-tales? _

“I swear it professor; Harry and Ron saw it too. She told Harry and Ron to go but told me to stay as a witness. She opened your shirt sir and… and…” The girl blushed, inhaled deeply and continued more calmly. “She put one hand on your wound Sir, the other on your chest. Snake venom was pouring out of the wound, and then some of the blood returned to you.”

_ Miss. Grainger are you sure, you did not suffer from head injury before my alleged death? _ If the girl was convinced in what she was saying, and she sounded like she was, the head injury could explain a lot.

“Quite sure, Sir. She was just pressing hand on your chest and chanting, and the wound closed. She was chanting for few minutes and then…” Her all face turned red. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

_ Miss. Grainger!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _ He possibly exaggerated with the sheer amount of exclamation marks but he hoped that they conveyed how he would sound had he had a voice.

“Yes. Well, you see…she leaned to you, and I… it looked like she is going… I’m really sorry, Sir. It looked like she is going to kiss you.” She blurted out in one fast gasp. “But she didn’t. She just blew into your lips, and you start breathing again. When you start breathing, she stopped glowing and just looked like any other normal person.”

_ Is that all, Miss. Grainger? _ Severus hoped that at least his face spoke how much he believed her. She obviously was convinced that she was telling the truth.

“You can call me Hermione, Sir. All other professors do so.” The girl smiled nervously.

_ Miss. Grainger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I asked you a question. _ The dot at the end punctured through the parchment, he sighed.

“Her magic professor, it is different. She doesn't use a wand, not that I saw one. When she cast the protection over me, to join Harry and Ron you know, I could feel it, in the air. But,….” The girl trailed off and he glared at her.

Hermione stood up and started to pace out of his sight range, muttering. He was not sure if she was talking to him or herself, but her behaviour unnerved him. He was listening to her frantic mumbling.

“Her hand on professor’s chest, she paled. I could see it, she did. She looked like she lost blood fast. I thought at the time…. But it is impossible, not in that way,…. It must be! There is no other explanation.”

He was snapping his fingers to call her attention, but Hermione continued to mumble and pace. He tried to push the chair at her, using a bit of wandless, silent spell-casting. Much to his surprise, on the slight motion of his hand the chair slid across the floor and to the Granger, she landed on its seat, squealing. The same way chair glided towards the girl, it glided back to original position. Hermione looked scared.

_ Merlin’s balls, what was that?!!! How did I do that?  _ He thought.

“You could have just called me, Professor.” Squeaked Granger and he grunted. 

_ I did not know that you are that dense Miss. Grainger. _ He scribed, frowning at the paper instead of at the girl.

“I am not dense, Sir. I know…, well, at least I think I know, what she did to you.”

_ Care to enlighten me or is all for the purpose of your entertainment? _ He narrowed his eyes at her shoving the paper towards her.  

“She performed a blood magic, Sir. When she opened your shirt, there was no blood on your skin. But, when she cast a spell on me her hand AND your chest had blood. I read about that sort of stuff in the Forbidden….” She stopped mid-sentence and covered her mouth, eyes wide and scared.

_ By your reaction Miss. Granger, I wager that you did not have the permission to be there.  _

“No, I mean yes, professor. Well, you see, I was looking for information on Horcruxes, Sir. To help Harry. I did sneak in, but…”

_ Sneaking in and taking what is not yours is not something I put beside you, Miss. Grainger. _

He sneered at the girl, years of writing snide comments on essays finally paid off! He could be just as poisonous on the paper as he was in his vocal expression. 

_ It is entirely different and worrying thought that you know so much about Dark Arts, specifically about that branch of Dark Arts. _

“Ummmmm, yes. Oh, I don’t know much, it was just… Right, it was in the book, and I just peeked a bit. Well, that is all I know.”

_ I am sure that you “peeked” more than “a bit”, Miss. Granger. Can you tell me who that mysterious woman might be? _

“I don’t know, Sir. She never told her name, not even to Kingsley or Aurors later. She is a bit of a trouble for the Ministry - she didn’t give any information about herself.” Granger blushed again. “I think she fancies you, Professor.”  She added quietly, gaining a deeper shade of red on her face and he rolled his eyes.

_ You are out of the line Miss. Granger. _

“I know Sir, I’m sorry.” The girl directed her eyes to the floor.

_ If I could, I would deduct points from Gryffindor for your insolence. _ Maybe that was a tad too much, but he was beyond care at this point. Tired of her rambling. He needed information and she gave him next to nothing.

“Professor, are you going to teach Potions again?” She stunned him with a sudden change of topic and that question. He honestly did not know what he would do with his life. 

_ That is none of your business. _ The letters were more uneven and shaky, he hoped that she will contribute that to his weakened state and not uncertainty. 

“Well, sort off it is. You see, I will be back to Hogwarts, I already submitted my plea to finish my 7 th year and my N.E.W.T. Sir.” She tried to explain to him, not that he cared.

_ I wonder if Potter and Weasley are as enthusiastic about returning to school as you are. _ He hoped in vain that this will provoke her to storm off.

“Oh no, Sir. They received permission for early admission to Aurors training they will start soon.”  

_ Miss. Granger, if you do not have any more important information, send someone who does. _ Finally, he opted for a truth.

“All right, Sir.” She looked sad. Granger stood up and walked to the door, glanced behind one shoulder at him and said with trembling voice. “I am really glad you are all right, Sir.”

He traced her exit then turned to face the wall. Uneasy feeling coiled in a pit of his stomach. All of that sounded like a badly designed and strangely elaborated lie, and he would be more than happy to dismiss that lie. Nagging question was if it was a lie – to what purpose? If it was not a lie – that alone brought not one but a mountain of other questions and concerns. 

A few moments later Poppy marched in the room.

“You are a buffoon Severus, and a big one at that.” He allowed all his annoyance and anger to spill in his eyes. “Don’t you give me that look! Hermione is crying. What did you do to her?” 

_ Nothing. If she can’t take a bit of criticism… _ The paper was yanked from him. 

“That little girl sat next to your bed and watched over you night and day. You had better apologize to her properly! She told you the truth.”

_ Glowing humans with wings?  _ He wrote on the board and Poppy returned a parchment to him with a glare.

“Wings or not, that young woman did save your life. Moreover, she is very much alive, I am drinking tea with her once a week. She knitted that wound nicely and cured you of poison, you are very well aware that Arthur Weasley was bitten by that abomination of a snake and almost didn’t survive.” He nodded. “Your wound never reopened, never leaked a droplet of blood in all these months. Yes, I know the woman and I can tell you that I appreciate her company, and no!, I won’t tell you a single word about her. I’m going to send Harry to you, and I will give him permission to hex you if you are mean to him.” 

He rolled his eyes and grunted once again, but Poppy already left the room. Soon after Harry walked in. 

“Good day, Sir.” The boy greeted him. 

He arched an eyebrow, Potter calling him ‘Sir’ on its own accord was bordering on insanity. 

“I won’t tire you much. I just wanted to say thank you for all that you did. And to apologise for being such a prat to you.”

_ What do you want Potter? _ Suddenly he felt a need to be extremely careful. 

“I know you don’t like me, Sir, and you have every right not liking me. Not only my father but me as well - we - didn’t give you much reason to like either one of us. If you ever find enough good will to talk to me Sir, I’d appreciate if you could tell me about my mother.”

_ Potter, Poppy told me that you have information for me, not your life story. _

“Yeah. I’ll be quick. I did all I could, and I’m still doing it, and I will continue to do so - to tell about your bravery and how much of a hero you are, Sir. You are about to receive Order of Merlin, you are granted an honorary pension - if you want it. And you will receive a housing inside the wizarding community. If you wish, you can resume your post at Hogwarts as a teacher. You don’t have to work Sir if you don’t want to. You are a hero.”

_ If you believe in that Potter, you are a bloody fool. _ It appears that his hand was quicker than hie brian, the scribbled words took him by surprise like someone else wrote them.

“I know for a fact that Minister will ask you for a favour.” Potter ignored his remark, continuing to speak and Snape frowned and narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like the sound of that. “I persuaded him that you receive a proper compensation for that favour.”

_ What kind of favour? _

“I can’t say, they made me promise not to tell.” Potter blushed.

_ What do you know about the woman? _ It appeared that Potter was more forthcoming with information and he decided to take advantage of that surprising opening in boys armour.  

“Not much, Sir. She appeared, pushed me aside and sent me away to ‘do my duty’, Hermione stayed with her. We’re not allowed to see her, only Poppy can. Kingsley is not much willing to talk about her, but he is losing his patience.”

He raised an eyebrow intrigued, Kingsley was like a rock and tough one to be influenced by someone attitude, Potter continued to speak. 

“ The woman is strange.”

_ Strange, Potter? _ His hand was getting tired.

“Yes strange. Sir. Her magic…, her… When she helped you, she surrendered voluntarily, she didn’t resist. The word among the Aurors is that she is a highly skilful Occlumens, Sir.”

_ What about Legislemency? _ He pushed through the tremors and pain if nothing he was used to it.

“We don’t know, she never used that skill or indicated that she can. One would presume that she could use it.” Replied Potter.

_ I see that at least my time with you was not completely wasted, Potter. _

“Thank you, Professor. Anyway, she showed resistance to Veritaserum as well.”

_ Torture? _

Snape knew that even if something like that would be denied, Ministry and DMLE was not above that particular form of information extraction, Harry shuffled uncomfortably in the chair.

“Impossible. Her shield charm is… like I never see before, like a protective bubble.” 

Snape's eyes darkened, vivid image of Nagini in the protective bubble came to mind, Potter seemed too caught on that and hurried to explain. 

“But not, not like the one snake had. You can’t see it but you can feel it. It is reflective. Protective but not offensive.”

_ Reflection spell is an offensive and defensive spell, you should have known that IF you paid attention in my DADA class. _

“Yes.” Potter lowered his eyes. “Everybody says that she is an extremely powerful witch, but she didn’t use magic at all since she saved you.”

_ What are her demands, if she has them? _

“She doesn’t have any demands. She is…, they tried to lock her up in Azkaban.” Potters voice was quiet.

_ Tried? _

“Yes, Sir. Dementors are afraid of her. A guard from Azkaban asked Minister to remove her from the prison.” Whispered Potter.

_ Daily Prophet? _

“Ministry is keeping her in one temporary holding cell. News are not informed that she is still here.” Potter paused. “Sir?” 

Snape looked at the boy and frowned, motioning him to ask the question written all over his face. 

“I could arrange, if you want to, to bring you all Prophets and other newspapers since the end of the war. I know that information there…, but it will give you a general idea what was going on in past several months.”

_ That would be acceptable. Thank you, Mr. Potter. Is that all? _

Severus had to admit to himself that talking to Potter was easy, even pleasant after he pushed old hostility aside. Unlike Granger girl, Potters had simply tracked mind was easy to follow and jet surprisingly sharp on occasions. Granger’s mind reminded him of his own at that age, too fast-tracked and organized in the painful chaos of different ideas only he could track with understanding.  

“Yes, Sir. I won’t tire you anymore, Professor.” Harry smiled, trying to hide his surprise at professor’s sudden and unexpected politeness. 

The boy walked out of the room, leaving him to wonder if he is insane or everybody around him lost their minds. The strange woman picked his interest and raised his suspicion, he had a bad feeling about her and that sensation rarely failed him.


	7. NOWHERE TO RUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

In following days, Poppy gave him permission to get out of bed, but he could stay outside the bed only for short time and not without supervision. The first time he tried to get out of the bed did not go so well, his muscles were feeble and sore, not lending him enough support to stand or walk on his own, his movements uncoordinated and clumsy. The sharp sting of humiliation was multiplied by a seemingly constant presence of Potter and Grainger. To his relief, at least Weasley was not in the room that day.  

Poppy helped him to stand up, and supported him through first shaky steps, barking commands. His body felt oddly disconnected from the brain after so many months in bed. When he almost tumbled and fell in attempt to maintain balance, Potter turned around pretending to watch through the window but Hermione run to offering her support. Only Poppy’s stern eyes prevented Snape from spilling all his poison at the girl. At Poppy’s insistence, he did not have permission to leave the bed when he was alone in the room, certain that she would know and send him to St. Mungo’s. Nevertheless, walking, even if with company gave him at least modicum of relief. Now, he was able to use utilities or take a bath, albeit with Potter lingering at bathroom, situation that made both of them feel extremely uncomfortable. For the majority of time he still spend in bed, unable to avoid constantly growing number of visitors.         

At the same time, Poppy tried persuading him either to go to the St. Mung’s or to accept healers from St. Mungo’s he refused both options. His throat healed as much as possible with limited choice of healing potions and spells provided by Poppy. Even grunts or similar sounds forced him in to an uncontrollable fits of lungs-ripping cough. After days of arguments and persuading Poppy gave in, opting to learn necessary spells and ordered a potion from St. Mungo’s. Now, she was hovering over him holding a phial in her hand with cross look on the face. He was doing his best to ignore Poppy’s presence all together.    

\- Severus drink the potion, healer who brew it took time to make it for you. – 

\- _No!_ –

\- You are stubborn as a mule. – huffed Poppy, he just turned head from her and stared at the wall. – Don’t force me to call that healer to come here Severus. – he didn’t respond. – Okay, but you’ll regret it. Remember, you brought this on yourself. – threatened Poppy and marched out of the room. He was stubborn not to take anything that wasn’t made by Poppy or himself, aware that healing potion is perfect for mixing in a bit of poison. Not that he had need to cling to life, more than he wanted to end his life on his own terms, preferably somewhere far away of the helps reach.   

That same afternoon Andromeda Tonks stormed in his room, looking tired and red in face from anger; starting her barrage from the moment she waked through the door 

\- Severus Snape, I am not appreciating that attitude of yours. I have a husband, daughter and son in law to mourn. I have a grandson to take care of; I don’t have time nor will to play your games. I made this medicine on Poppy’s request, only because it is for you. I wasted my time over the cauldron and if you don’t drink it…. –  

\- _You made the potion?_ –

\- I did. And even if I didn’t, what are you thinking, that someone would poison half of the patients in the hospital just to get you? YOU are not that important, stop kidding yourself! Don’t be paranoid and take that blasted potion before I kill you myself, without any poison! I am glad to see you alive, but just to make it clear, if I had the choice, you would be on the end of my list to save. However, no one asked and me here you are, and I will be damned if I send you a potion that would kill you.  – she slammed the phial at his hand, turned and walked away. Before she could reach the door, he snapped his fingers, she twirled on her heel to stare at him, and Severus raised the parchment

\- _Thank you! For the medicine and the trial. I am truly sorry for your lose._ –

\- I know. Don’t make me regret it. – she nodded and walked away. He removed the stopper and dutifully downed the potion.

A week later, he could whisper short sentences. However, his throat was still painful and felt raw after. As time passed by, his strength and his voice returned slowly to him. He could raise a voice above the whisper, sounding strange even to himself. His voice was husky and deeper, opting for writing most of the time, for now, he was communicating only with Poppy, with occasional grunt or hiss as a reply to the endless babble of Hermione Granger.  

 With his health on the mend, number of visitors grew, the Golden Trio finally moved from the castle and didn’t bother him anymore but other started to come, tormenting him with their presence. Professors, heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house, all offering their apologies and gratitude. Rage bubbled inside him, desperate, blinding. Need to shout, to curse, and make them see who he really is, was overwhelming. Not a hero, not a nice man who sacrificed himself for the well being of others. He was a petty, jealous, possessive and vindictive. He was weak, scared and a killer. With all the good wizards and witches that died in this war, he was the last person who deserved to be saved and alive. 

When Minerva came to his room, with apologetic smile on her face his rage had a shade of a white heat. She slipped silently on the chair next to him and sat there quietly for several minutes, shifting her eyes from her hands to his face and back. She finally uttered just a simple

\- I’m sorry Severus, for everything. –

\- _We all played our parts Minerva; you did what you suppose to do._ –

\- I should have trust you more. –  

\- _And get me killed? Put entire elaborate plan in jeopardy? You supposed to see me as enemy._ –  

\- Yes. – Minerva replied slightly wincing from his cold and detached demeanor – I wanted to discuss with you possibility of return to your old position. You may choose to teach either Potions or Defense against Dark Arts, I also like to reinstate you as Head of Slytherin House and offer you role of Deputy Headmaster. –

\- Did you lost your mind Minerva? – he rasped, abandoning writing. She looked at him with awe at the sound of his voice

\- Severus?! –

\- Even if I am insane enough to teach ever again in my life, which I am not. Do you honestly think parents would want a killer to teach their kids…? – his tirade was interrupted by fit of cough

\- You are not a killer Severus. – Minerva’s eyes looked sad 

\- No? You may call Albus to…, ah yes, you cannot. Someone killed him; I wonder who that might be. – no matter how odd his voice sounded he could still sip a poison with no room for mistake

\- Severus, we are friends for a long time now… -

\- We are? Then, as a friend, do me a favor Minerva. –

\- Name it. –

\- Leave me be. – he cough again, his throat hurt to the point that his eyes watered – With all the gratitude, I respectfully decline you offer, generous as might be. -

\- If that is your wish… - he nodded - … I won’t bother you again. Rest now, I’ll visit you later. –

\- Do not bother. Tell the others. I do not care or wish for visitors. – Minerva nodded, sad look in her eyes made him flinch – I do not need pity. – he spat at her and turn the head closing his eyes. Minerva left the room with a soft click of a door closing behind her.

After Minerva’s visit, his former colleagues stopped visiting, but former students, even parents continued to come and torture him with their presence. Unable to avoid or escape the visitors, he was listening to them, sometimes nodding but most often just lying, with eyes closed, wishing them away.  

It was early noon when he heard voices in front of the door, it sounded like half of the school decided to visit him at once. Growling in despair, he realized that he is trapped in this room, with no possibility of escape. They were, shuffling and arguing, entire Weasley clan, as it seems will sink their fangs into him, in no time.

“ _Death is preferable compared to this, to all of this. I should not have survived, I did not deserve – to live or to suffer through this torment._ ”

Outside the closed door, he could hear Molly trying to bring order among her children. 

\- Mum do we have to? I’m tired of looking at greasy dungeon bat. – grumbled Ron’s voice

\- Ronald Weasley, I thought you to behave better than that. –

\- Ron, we have to…, I have to express my gratitude to him. –

\- For cutting off your ear? –

\- For saving my life, you twat. –

\- He saved Harry’s life as well. – Ginny’s voice sounded sharp

\- And yours too Ronald. – Molly sharply reprimanded her son

\- Did you all forget…, why did that woman saved him? Why didn’t she saved… -

\- Ronald!, stop that now! – he could hear Molly shriek – Yes, I would love that she choose my child over him. That has nothing to do with Severus, and I don’t want to hear you talking like that ever again. If you can’t behave the way I raised you, you may stay here. –

Door flung open forcefully and Molly marched in the room, followed by Weasley clan, he noticed that Ron stayed outside. Molly came to him and squeezed him in a smoldering hug. He blinked at her. Arthur gave him a firm handshake and friendly smile. Rest of the Weasley’ echoed various “hellos” to him. In all honesty, he didn’t have anything against Molly and Arthur, they were among rare people who were always nice to him, regardless of others. 

\- How are you feeling, dear? – fussed Molly, reaching to set the pillows and tuck the covers around him. Pulling from her purse horrendous knitted blanket she tossed it over his shoulders – You finally gained some weight. – she deduced with satisfaction

\- Molly, dear. – her husband tried to prevent her from further fussing – How do you feel old man? Better? –

He nodded and ascribed on a parchment

\- _I am so sorry Molly, Arthur…_ \- Molly stopped his hand

\- I’m sure that you did all you could, we all did. That is war to you, - she sniffled – no one holds you responsible. –

\- _George, I am sorry about your ear._ –

\- That is all right Professor, I suspected you, when ointment arrived, also Harry told me he knew the spell to close the wound because he heard it from you. – he eyed George, boy was once a thorn in his backside with always present grin and glimmer of mischief in his eyes, now he looked serious with dark circles beneath somber gaze  – I’m glad to see you alive. –  

\- _Even after so many detentions?_ –

\- They were, well deserved. – the ghost of a smile danced around boy’s lips

\- _Too bad, Mr. Weasley, that you did not direct all that energy in to brewing. You had potential to become excellent Potion Master yourself._ – George just smiled and blushed, Ginny gasped at this compliment he eyed her – _Do not go around spreading rumors about my niceness Miss. Weasley, I am assure you that they would be unfounded._ –

\- Never crossed my mind, Professor. Thank you for taking care of Harry. –

\- _You are very welcome, Miss. Weasley._ – he smirked

\- Professor, - George smiled weakly at him – Charlie and Bill sent you their regards. Charlie had to go back to Romania and Bill stayed at home to help Fleur. –

- _?_ –

\- She had a baby recently. –

\- _Congratulate them on my behalf Mr. Weasley. Congratulations to you Molly and Arthur. -_ knowing well that this was far from what people used to get from him, he observed confusion on Weasley children’s faces _\- Mrs. Weasley, to answer your question, I am fine._ –

\- I’m glad to hear that. You just listen to Poppy, and heal nicely. When you get out of here, I hope to see you at Burrow. We rebuild it after the war. You have to visit us for dinner. – she smiled, and eyed him seriously  - No matter what you heard before, I am glad that you are alive, we all are. There is no bad blood between us Severus, and I wanted to say that to your face. I broth you homemade soup, I’ll just pop to see if that is all right with Poppy. You did gain weight but you are still all skin and bones. – huffed Molly and walked out

\- You have to excuse her old man, she still cries a lot. – apologetically smiled Arthur -  But we all agree with her. Doors of our home are open for you, when you feel the need to see us. Do not force yourself on Molly’s behalf. –

\- _Thank you. How are things at the Ministry these days?_ – 

\- Father got promotion. – burped Percy – I am glad to say that I returned to my Ministry job as well. –

\- Percy! – Arthur had warning tone addressing his son – It is good, I am still at my old department, I guess I like muggles too much. I did get promotion to head of the department. –

\- And a nice raise. –

\- That won’t get you new broom, young lady. – Arthur turned to his daughter

\- But dad…! – whined the youngest Weasley

\- This is not the time nor the place; we will continue that discussion at home. – Severus listen to them biker and almost smiled, seeing Weasley family going on about such simple things, even after all the loos they suffered somehow eased his mind. Annoying as Weasley clan was, all the sacrifices he made were justified, and they had hope for better life, life without fear. He closed his eyes briefly

\- I am sorry Severus we are tiring you. -  

\- _You are not tiring me Arthur. Please, tell me about news from Ministry, as much as you can._ – Weasley kids told their “goodbyes” and let their father talk to him. Molly came just to feed him with large bowl of tasty homemade soup and storming out to break the argument in hallway. Arthur chatted pleasantly for a while. Leaving Arthur smiled but his eyes were serious 

\- I meant what I said; our doors are open for you, always. But, take your time and come when you feel comfortable. You are a good man Severus; don’t let anyone tell you differently, many will try to convince you otherwise. I want you to know, you have a friend and supporter in me. –

\- Thank you Arthur. – replied and smiled – Do not let your children destroy my bad reputation. -  

Unlike all other visits, this one left him feeling good about what he did. For the first time since he opened his eyes, he felt like all he did had some purpose, that all was worth wile.  


	8. TO KNOW THY ENEMY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.

A couple of days later Poppy announced the arrival of new Minister. It was late noon when he heard the stomping of heavy footsteps and excited voices of Weasley and Potter in front of the door. 

“ _Subtle as a heard of hippogriffs._ ” thought as he watched the door open, but to his surprise, only Kingsley walked in the room, leaving his escorts outside. Snape observed him carefully, trying to decide whether new Minister considered him helpless, harmless or if this was some sort of bargaining tactic. Kingsley came close to the bed, pulled up the chair and sat on it extending his and to Snape.

“ _He wants to bargain._ ” he accepted outstretched hand

\- Severus. –

- _Minister_ – he wrote

\- I am glad to see you alive and well. Even more so, glad to see you out of Azkaban. We believed, in all honesty, that you abandoned our side. –  

\- _As you should. That only means I played my part well._ –  

\- Too well. You escaped Azkaban by the skin of the teeth. – Minister fell silent so he waited patiently – I am glad to see that you have strong supporters now. Harry is the fiercest of them all. – 

\- _Oddly enough, one would presume that he would be the first to slip the noose around my neck._ –

\- You were willing to sacrifice your life in order to save his, save us all. –

\- _Albus and his brilliant ideas. I had the “honor” to send the boy in to his certain death. There was a time when I seriously considered no to do it at all._ –

\- In the end you did. That is the reason Albus chose you and not any of us. He knew you would have strength to do it. What you did took courage, kind of courage we lacked.  – 

 - _Is that so? How brave one has to be to send a boy to the monster, no matter how annoying that boy is? How brave one has to be to kill weak, defenseless old man? To… -_

\- It takes more courage to stand aside and do nothing, to do the right thing no matter how wrong it seemed, when the only thing you wants is to help. –

\- _Maybe you are right, maybe not._ –

\- Severus, we know each other for a long time… -

\- _You are right; we know each other too long for you to play this game with me._ –

\- Severus? –

\- _You are new Minister, in a time when things are not as safe as they appear. Yet, you are alone in the room with a Death Eater, the one nearly convicted for murder. Am I harmless or too weak?_ –

\- You are a war hero. You are fellow member of the Order, also a … friend. I do not need protection among Order fellows and friends. –

\- _So was the Peter once. This is unofficial visit then._ –

Minister sighed, he glanced at the man in front of him, change was subtle but present. Snape’s eyes were still deep, dark tunnels, but glimmers of emotions loomed in them. His body, leaned on a pillows, sharp features looked more relaxed and somewhat softer. Kingsley thought that Snape looked more human now. Snape’s mind however was still sharp.  

\- I would say that this visit is both official and unofficial. For now, I talk to you as a friend. – 

- _Tell me…friend…would you visit me here if there were no official reason?_ –  he shoved the parchment towards Kingsley who winced at those words

\- Are you that far-gone Severus, that you refuse any good intention toward you? –

\- _I do not need pity Kingsley._ – Snape’s face was a mask of scorn

\- I do not pity you Severus. Never did. I am, however, sorry about my actions towards you. I do not even want to imagine what you had to go through, but I do not pity you. –

\- _We all make our on beds. My fate and actions, I shaped them with my own choices, good or bad._  –

\- I do respect Albus greatly and do not diminish his role in this war, but I can’t condone the way he used you. –

\- _That was my decision._ –

\- He manipulated you my friend, you know it and I know it. He never meant for you to survive. –

\- _Neither did I. Thank you for stating the obvious._ –

\- However, you survived and you beat the odds. –

\- _And wizarding England is ecstatic from joy, I’m sure. Albus is making a portrait parties in that honor._ –

\- We allowed his portrait to testify, he spoke greatly about you. –

\- _And touched your hearts so profoundly that you spared me of Azkaban and the Kiss._ –

\- He portray you as caring and devoted to the cause. Devoted to the task of keeping students and Harry safe and alive, as much as it was humanly possible. –

\- _Kingsley, we both know what the real reason behind my freedom is._ –

\- You are a war hero. Spies have their important role in every war, and we won’t dismiss it. Same as we did not dismiss Lupin’s role. –

\- _It is easy to glorify the dead._ –

\- One thing is for sure, you are still difficult to talk to, my friend. –

\- _Only, when someone tries to manipulate me without my consent._ – smirked Snape

\- All right then. – sighed Kingsley – Let us talk about official matters. –

\- _It is about time._ –

\- Poppy informed me that your voice is on the mend and you can use it now. – Snape nodded – Why do you still write? – Snape just grinned and motioned him to continue talking – As you already know, you are a war hero, with all the benefits and shortcomings the title bears. I believe that you got a heads up form Harry about benefits. Minerva informed me about your refusal to be reinstated in Hogwarts, I presume that you plan to utilize your pension. – Snape nodded again – In addition to pension, your vault is returned in your possession with all that was left in it, and the addition or reimbursement for yours years of service as a spy. Also, your muggle bank contacted Gringots about payment on to your muggle account. Money from sale of your home in Spinner’s End is on it and they want to know… - 

\- I will take care of that. – said Snape and Kingsley winced at the sound of his voice

\- When your case for the Wizengamot was prepared, we checked all information we could get about you, in that time we discovered that you sold your home. As a part of benefits we decided to award you new housing in wizarding London, near Diagon Alley. You are free to buy new home at your leisure if you find this accommodation unfitting to your needs. However, we did our best to arrange your house so you have all that you may need. –

\- And what that might be? –

\- It is a two-story house. The lower part is transformed into a potions laboratory; a room that watches on the street even can be fit to a small apothecary if you wish so. On the second floor, above laboratory is four-room apartment with joint kitchen and dining area and rather comfortable bathroom. Fully furnished, one of the rooms, we fitted as library and workroom, one is a living area, and remaining rooms are bedrooms. Of course, you can change the arrangement and purpose of the rooms as you see appropriate. Laboratory has basic arrangement but you can change that too. You are free to take commissions or open Apothecary. I have to warn you, if you decide to open Apothecary,… - 

\- I lose my pension. – finished Snape and Kingsley nodded

\- Yes, that does not apply to commissions since they are not regular source of income. Your Potions Mastery is still active, so if you decide, you can take apprentice. – Snape snorted with disdain – If you decide to use pension, you will receive suitable amount of galleons monthly, enough for decent if not rich life. –

\- You mentioned shortcomings. –

\- I did. As a recipient of Order of Merlin and title of War Hero, you are in obligation to attend to all official events in connection to the War. You also have obligation occasionally to give statements to press, politely. –

\- I changed my mind, take me to Azkaban, I will voluntarily sign any paper you push under my nose. –

\- I am afraid that you have no choice in this matter. No more than Harry, Ron and Hermione have. –

\- I was under impression that I am free. –

\- Free of all charges. Title of hero does not come without price. –

\- Too high price. One can hope that some poor sod will find enough mercy in heart to put me out of my misery soon enough… - cough stopped him mid-sentence.

\- Your house is under heavy wards and you will have appointed guards to watch your house and to escort you to all official events. –

\- I refuse to... –

\- Severus…. –

\- I survived so far, do you honestly think that I am defenseless? –

\- We can sort out details about that later on.  There is one more thing I wanted to discuss with you. –

\- That mysterious woman of yours. – purred Snape, looking Minister under the eye

\- Yes. – Minister shuffled uncomfortably, taking a picture from his pocket – Does she looks familiar to you? – Snape carefully looked at picture for few minutes

\- No, I did not met her. If she is working for him, she never attended meetings. Order would be informed about her or Albuses portrait at least. –

\- And there lies the problem, no one knows her. When I say no one, I am not talking about Britain. We extended our search worldwide, Muggle and wizarding means. Nothing. Officially, she does not exists. All we know is that she appeared out of the thin air. –

\- Human with wings that glows. – smirked Snape mockingly

-  Strangely, as it sounds, it is true. I looked Hermione’ and Ron’s memories. I witnessed her magic, experienced her magic first hand. –

\- New enemy? – asked darkly

\- We don’t know. I does not appear that way, but we can’t dismiss that possibility. We are in a big predicament with her…she… -

\- Her name? –

\- She won’t tell us. She refuse to tell us anything about her. In addition to that, all our methods to force her talk, failed. Only thing we know about her,… she is hell-bent to talk to you. First time I’ve seen her, she told me that she will give all information we want to know to you. –

\- Ah. –

\- What is that supposed to mean? - 

\-  We are coming to the real reason why I am a War Hero instead in the Azkaban. – 

\- Severus… - Kingsley paused in discomfort under Snape’s gaze – You are free and glorified, no one can touch you now. Is it so important why? –

\- You would be poor a spy Kingsley. No, it is not important at all. Do continue, please. – whispered Snape. Kingsley observed him carefully, man’s features shifted from relaxed to so familiar, cold and impassive, mask.  

\- We have to seek your service once more. We are willing to offer you a handsome sum for your skills as a … liaison. –

\- What you want to say…, you want me to be a spy once more and extract information from her. You want me to break her? –

\- Yes. –  Kingsley nervously fidgeted on the chair

-  My dear Minister, you have to learn when to be diplomatic and when to put all carts to a table. For example, now would be time to play with open cards. – mocked Snape, cough stopped him but soon as he caught his breath again, his voice rang cold against the walls – What is in for me? –

\- A very handsome reimbursement. –

\- I will not say no to the money, but that is not what I am after. –

\- What are your conditions? –

\- First, I want to get out of here, as soon as possible. I do not want visitors, wherever I am. You will appoint one person to carry my reports and messages to you. –

\- That is acceptable, it will be arranged. –

\- Second, I want to be placed as near as possible to her holding, I do not wish to travel back and forth. – he paused to cough again

\- She is in the Ministry; we transformed one holding cell to accommodate her prolonged stay. The only accommodation I can offer is similar to hers I’m afraid. –

\- Smart move. – chuckled Snape, look of pure amusement mixed with scorn on his face – Third, I do things my way. No rules, no pressure. One note to hurry me up or pressure me to speed up and I am walking away. –

Kingsley looked troubled but nodded all the same. Snape smirked inwardly

“ _They are desperate. Let us see how desperate they are.”_ – Fourth, by no means, you are even to indicate me to use force or cause her any harm if I do not see it necessary. IF I deem her as harmless, she you will release her to go from wherever she came.  –  

\- Severus…. –

\- The fourth one is a deal breaker Kingsley. Take it or leave it. –

\- And what if she is enemy? –

\- In that case, she is all yours. –

\- You are aware that I can’t say yes so easily to that demand? She did save your life… -

\- You are using THAT as an excuse! One would presume that I am grateful for being still alive, I suppose, but that cannot be further from the truth. It is safe to assume that she would not harm me. You never asked if I want to thank her PROPERLY for saving my life. – Snape’s voice sounded menacing and dark, Kingsley shivered – You are Minister Kingsley, are you not? Deal with Wizengamot on your own time. I want my demands granted now, or the deal is off and you freed me for nothing. – 

\- I have no choice but to accept them. Severus, you are aware that this will put all your actions under the strict observation. –

\- As supposed to what? My action would be under strict observation in any case. I will not harm another living thing, without dire need to do so, ever again Mr. Minister. – hissed Snape dangerously, Kingsley could not but wonder what did war do to this man

\- We are on the same side Severus, Ministry won’t show distrust to its friends. –

\- Mhm, just tread carefully Kingsley, you do not want me as other than your…friend. –

\- We have agreement and I will honor it. –

\- Good. When you place me in my temporary housing, I want all records about her, pensieve and all memories of her, no matter how insignificant you see them. –

\- Anything else? –

\- My things… - 

\- What we could rescue from ruins is already in your new home, as well as things from your old home. I’m afraid that some of the things are still at Ministry, you warded them so heavily that we did not manage open them before trials. – Kingsley cleared throat and Snape smirked

\- That… - he started but lung-ripping cough stopped him. Poppy stormed in the room

\- That is enough of chit-chat boys. Severus take your medicine. – Snape rolled his eyes and Kingsley chuckled

\- I will arrange all as we agreed as soon as possible. Poppy if I may have word with you. –

When he was alone, Snape sank back in to the pillows, satisfied with his achievement. He will finally meet that strange woman and get the chance to ask her a nagging question that kept him awake at night.


	9. COME IN TO MY WEB…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Katya met for the first time, and it is a nice game of "who is going to be more annoyed" at the end of their conversation :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine helped me with English in this chapter, so hopefully it is better than previous ones.

Poppy was fuming, arguing, even threatening, but ten days later, dressed in his customary black, Snape stepped out through the floo into the Ministry hallway. Striding down the hall, surrounded by Aurors, he was sorry that his travelling cloak did not have same billowing effect as his teaching robes. Nonetheless, his appearance caused the Ministry to come to an unsuspected halt. Employees poured out of their offices, visitors stopped forming long lines, staring and whispering. The glares made Aurors twitchy, some of the glares were angry and some were full of admiration. Snape appeared unfazed; he walked seemingly oblivious to his surroundings with a scoff on his face. 

Turning into a holding cells area, he left the crowd behind and the Aurors relaxed almost visibly. He smirked inwardly. Leading him down the hallway was a long line of doors on both sides. In front of one of the doors, a young Auror was waiting and he shifted, nervously opening the door. Snape passed him without a glance, stepping into the simply fitted room; the Auror followed him, clearing his throat.  

\- Welcome to the holding cell area, Sir. Madam Pomfrey sent your medications and we have placed them in your cabinet. The wooden box near the Pensieve contains all of the memories about the prisoner. Your wand is on the table, we have checked it for spells cast during the trials, other than that it is untampered and undamaged. –

\- I will be the judge of that. – his voice was cold and stern, making the young Auror twitch a bit, but he held his attitude, almost grinning at the young man, just to see his reaction.

 - She… The prisoner is two doors down from this room. I will be at your disposal for anything you might require. –

\- You seem friendly towards the prisoner Mr Polkins. –

\- I… She is polite Sir, scary but polite. –

\- Scary? – he turned and raised an eyebrow, making Polkins pull back a little. It appeared that he still could scare the hell out of people

\- I was present when she…the prisoner…when she was apprehended. My memory is also in the box. –

\- Along with other memories from all of the previous months she has spent here? –

\- Yes. –

\- How many people? –

\- Only me, Sir. – Snape glared at him and the Auror stuttered - Others are…they don’t want to get near her. –

\- Cowards and hypocrites. –Snape spat – Talk. –

\- Whhh… I… -

\- Mr Polkins, I did not ask you about the use of moonstone in potions, I am fairly sure you still do not know that. Tell me about the woman, your opinion. –

Polkins shuffled uncomfortably, and he growled giving his best not to cough. His throat hurt, all he wanted was to be alone and take his medicine. The young Auror annoyed him.

“ _Save me from dunderheads and idiots._ “ he thought with despair, suppressing the need to shake the answer from the young man

\- It is all in the reports we sent you, Sir. –

\- Even her **politeness**?  -

\- Yes, Sir. –

\- What does she do when she does not baffle our Minister, the Wizengamot and the entire DMLE? –

\- Nothing, Sir. She just stares into the water or out the window. She doesn’t talk unless it’s to say “Thank you” or ask for the toilet. She did ask about you this morning. –

\- What did you tell her? –

\- Nothing Sir, we are not at liberty to disclose any information to the prisoners, no matter how polite they are. –

-  It appears that the Auror training is not entirely wasted on you Mr Polkins. –

\- Sir? –

\- Did she trie to seduce you? –

\- N…no, Sir. –

\- Did she trie to seduce anyone else to your knowledge? –

\- No Sir. –

\- Thank you, Mr Polkins. You are free to relieve me of your company until I need you again. – turning his back to the confused Auror, he walked to the table to pick up his wand. The klick of the door told him that he was alone in the room. Letting his shoulders slack, he tossed off his cloak on the chair and turned to test his wand. After a thorough check-up, he nodded with satisfaction, the wand was in the same condition as before.

Picking up the file, he skimmed through it, knowing there was no line in it he hadn’t memorized. He tossed the file on the bed with resignation. He was… It was hard to determine how he felt. The near-death experience had influenced him; he had no desire to play this game again, not ever, much less this soon.

\- The sooner I put this charade behind me the better. – he mumbled, pulling one memory vial out and pouring it into the Pensieve. He dived in.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Katya starred in the washing bowl, and then lifted her gaze to the window. A line wedged between her brows. She knew that he was here, she could sense him. At least her magic worked properly.

“ _What would your first move be?_ “ she thought with a frown.

Polkins entered to bring her a meal. Not turning to look at the boy, she nodded.

-Thank you. – she said absentmindedly. She had no appetite. Now that he was awake and near, her courage wavered. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she continued staring out the window.

“ _There is no point in questioning my decision now. I’m here, and I’m here to stay as long as it is needed. I might as well make the best of it._ ” she sighed and continued to stare.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Three days later, upon his arrival at the Ministry, Snape was standing in front of the woman’s door, patiently waiting for Polkins to open them. He frowned upon seeing the wards, after all he has seen about her, they seemed weak. The door finally swung open and he stepped into the humble room.  

The woman was sitting in the widow nook, on the pillows and staring out the window. She did not move or raise her eyes. Severus appraised her from a distance. She was dressed in muggle clothes, old and oversized for her. He cleared his throat.

\- Nice of you to finally meet me. – the woman’s voice was soft and melodic but devoid of all emotion.

\- I was not aware that meeting you was a requirement. – he drawled, causing her to turn to look at him.

\- They should’ve let you heal properly before forcing you to…are you here to spy on me, break me or something else? – hearing the annoyance with a touch of anger in her voice, he raised an eyebrow.

\- Maybe I wanted to meet my saviour and thank her properly. –

\- Bullshit. – she barked and stood up, closing the gap between them in two steps. She circled around him, watching him carefully. He was still, observing her movements, silently sliding his wand into his hand. She seemed physically fit and light on her feet, even in heavy boots.

She stopped in front of him, invading his personal space and Snape forced himself to stay in the same spot, motionless and with an impassive look on his face. The woman raised her hand to his throat and he felt a tingle of magic causing him to flinch backwards. With a speed, he had to acknowledge was impressive, she grabbed his wand hand in a vice-like grip, effectively pinning him on the spot.

\- I’m not gonna harm you, stand still. –

He pierced her with a gaze that would send most of the Death Eaters and all the rest to scramble away from him, but she didn’t even flinch. He sent a mild stinging hex at the leg pressed against his wand. She frowned at the pain but continued to hold her hand above his throat. He could understand why Aurors were so baffled by her. The woman was not too tall, the top of her head reaching his chin, but she was strong and as far as he could judge, her magic was strong and wandless. He nearly shivered at the thought of what she could do with a wand in her hand. After a while, she released him, a little bit paler in the face than she was moments ago, and stepped away

\- That was not nice. Try to speak now. –

\- What was not nice? – he asked, fighting to hide his surprise at the change in his own voice and the feeling in his throat. His voice was still a bit husky but it was his own and speech did not cause him any pain nor the scratching feeling that made him cough. She grinned at him, but her eyes remained unchanged two solid and emotionless stones.

“ _She is a skillful Occulumens._ ” Snape made a mental note.

\- Trying to hurt me while I was trying to help you, and you are welcome by the way. – she walked back to the nook.

 _-_ You told Madam Pomfrey that you are not a healer. –

\- Nope, I’m not. –

\- Yet, you saved me, healed my throat just now. –

\- Yup, I did. –

\- Interesting. – he drawled, her attitude tested his patience in the worst possible way, but intimidating her would not be the right course of action. For now, he decided to talk to her and observe, to try finding cracks in her mental shields.

\- Nope, not really. – she shrugged – I can cure YOU, and only YOU. –

\- Only me? – letting irony lace his words, he raised his eyebrow.

\- Something like that. – the tone of her voice was light as she taunted him, acting like an insolent brat

\- Can you enlighten me as to **why** my person holds so much interest for you? –Snape hissed, narrowing his eyes

-   That is a complicated answer. – she pouted – Suffice to say my only reason to be here in the first place is **you**. – sitting in the nook, she motioned for him to sit as well – This will take some time, please sit, make yourself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can be on that chair. I’m sorry, I can’t offer you anything more than water, and the tea arrives at five. –

She wedged one foot under the pillows, bending it at the knee and leaning her head on it. Her other leg dangled towards the ground. She held the posture of a brat which had him stifling a groan. Positioning the chair so he could observe her, he sat on it, holding his back rod straight and his shoulders squared. Ignoring her polite chitchat, he motioned for her to continue talking, wondering how much time it will take to break her.

\- The answer to your question will have to wait until we know each other better. I can tell you that I hold no interest to your wizarding community or your Ministry. I have no desire to be the new Dark Lord. Nothing **they** can offer holds my interest. –

\- And what does? – he smirked

\- Oh give me a break; you are much smarter than that. – she rolled her eyes – I’m tired of repeating it, and If you haven’t caught on by now, no amount of repetition will improve the situation. –

\- Indeed. Me. I am certain that we did not meet before. – he drawled.

\- Nope, we did not. The prospects of us meeting before were none existent. –

\- Why is that? –

\- Are you sure you want to phrase that question in that manner? – she raised her eyebrows looking rather amused. He glared, mirroring her expression – You are here to extract as much information as you can. We both know that, you might as well ask question openly. –

\- And you will answer it just like that. – he mocked

\- If I see it as important, yes. – she glared back.

\- Where are you from? – he leaned forward, positioning elbows on his knees and waving his fingers together

\- Tsk, tsk I believed that you had a more pressing question to ask, but suit yourself. That is one, by the way. –

\- One? –

\- Mhm, the first question. You’ll understand soon enough. –

\- What would be number two? – he leaned back, crossing his legs, looking far more relaxed than he was. She was observing him with amusement. He noticed that her expressive face was a superficial mask; beneath it, she was calm and unfazed, devoid of all emotion. 

“ _What are you hiding?_ ” he wondered, focused on the tiniest twitches of her muscles.

\- Two will come when you ask the right question. –

\- Like your name, perhaps? –

\- Seeeeeeeeeee how easy it is! – she almost sounded giddy – Katya. –

\- Katya…what? –

\- Just Katya. No last name. –

\- Really? – smirked

\- Mhm, really–really. Katya, register number 07104456. – a sweet and at same time empty smile lingered on her lips. By all the signs he could read, she was telling the truth, not a single thing she told him was a lie. His lips twitched, telling the truth was a good way to withhold crucial information and lie; he was more than intimately familiar with that particular tactic. She will be hard to crack, that much he gathered.

\- So, Miss. Katya… - drawled

\- Yup. And no, not Slavic by descent. You may check it, of course. –

\- And those numbers? 07104456 was it? –

\- Good memory. My register number, received on my birth akin to your last name. – she was looking him straight in the eye, taunting him.

\- Interesting. –

-  Aha. –

\- Are you a spy? – he leaned forward folding his hands over his knees.

\- Blunt and to the point. Where is that subtlety you are so famous for? To answer your question, no, I’m not a spy. –

\- You, Miss. Katya, seem to know a lot about me, that certainly gives you an advantage. I, on the other hand, do not know anything about you Miss “just” Katya number 07104456. –

\- Oh I’m sure that is not true. You know plenty by now, just not what you **really** want to know. - 

\- And what might **that** be? –

\- Let’s make it fun. Try to guess where I come from. – her grin was odd and he could not shake the feeling that she was baring her teeth in a sneer rather than attempting to smile

\- All right, let us play the game…for now. – he unwillingly had to admit to himself that she was a worthy opponent so far, he was genuinely intrigued – a Slavic name but not of Slavic descent. Strong magic, allegedly… -

\- Allegedly! -  she interrupted and he narrowed his eyes, suppressing anger – That wounds my heart Mr. Snape. Don’t judge my magic before you know it. –

\- Your shield is famous among the Aurors, and yet I did not notice it today. –

\- Healing you demanded proximity, one that would be impossible to maintain, with a barrier raised. Consider that you have squandered your only chance to damage me with magic. We are digressing so do carry on. –

\- You talk like an American, no wand either, at least not one found on your person. Your ascent, however, is British. –

\- Astute observation. –

\- You are dressed as a muggle and you did appear in a place where aparating is impossible, from a stream of light… - the notion was insane, but at the risk of sounding insane he had to ask – **When** are you from Miss. Katya? –

\- Wooooooho! – she laughed – This **is** going to be fun! You are fast and shrewd. You are also not correct, but only by a tiny bit. What do you know about planes and dimensions? –

\- Depends, are we talking about physics, Magic or the universe? –

\- Magical cord trough time-space. – she looked serious now

\- It is just a theory, in both the muggle and magical science domain. –

\- Not where I’m coming from, which is from **when** as much as from **where**. We know how to find them and use them to travel. Not that we used it often or at all until now. Mind you, it is too expensive and hard. Not as hard as time travel, but equally dangerous at best. –

\- **From where** are you, Miss. Katya? –

\- I’m from the 17th parallel plane to this one. And that’s the third one. –

\- Third one? –

\- I promised your Minister to answer those three questions when you wake up and when you are capable of asking them yourself. –

\- You still lack any sort of an explanation for the things you said to me. I would not call this an answer. –

\- Then it is a good thing I’m not your student, nor am I your prisoner. – she purred – Let me sum it up. The name is Katya. I’m not from this plane of existence. Where I come from, we are far too advanced to have any interest in your plane or your community, muggle and magical alike. Our magic is also different from yours and stronger than yours. Your plane holds no interest for anyone in my plane. Then again here I am. **You** are what personally interests **me**. I’m here to save you, your life. When I’m done with you, I’ll go home. –

He watched her carefully, she was telling the truth as far as he could tell. 

\- If I am to presume you are telling the truth, what proof can you offer? –

\- Proof? – she frowned – I guess there is none. –

\- You can see how this is not nearly satisfactory. Am I to believe just on your word? –

\- Why not? Are you that mistrustful? –

\- You seem to know me well, what do you think Miss. Katya? – his voice was now low and clipped.

\- I think you want to send me back to wherever I came from this very instant, just so I could stop bugging you. I think that you don’t give a damn about the Minister, the Ministry itself or anything else. You are just annoyed that **you** have to be here with me. –

\- Very astute. How long do you plan to stay here and … bug me? –

\- As long as I’m needed. –

\- In that case…. –

\- Oooooooooooooo no, no, no! You won’t get rid of me that easy. My magic won’t allow it. –

\- Your magic? –

\- Mhm. However, this last answer was a freebie. Getting answers from me, from now on, will be much harder. You, my dear, will have to bargain for them. –

\- I see, you have end goal and demands. – he said, standing up.

\- From you – **yes**. But, rest assured, only from you. – she hopped from the nook and approached him, invading his space again. Circling around him like an animal circling it’s pray, scanning him with her open stare. Her voice was a soft purr as she continued – From now on Mr. Snape… Severus. May I call you Severus? –

\- Mr. Snape. – he squeezed out through clenched teeth.

\- As you wish. From now on, **Mr. Snape** , we will play the game of tit-for-tat, every information you want from me, you will earn by sharing what I want to know **about you**. That is my…demand. And I’m afraid it is nonnegotiable. –

\- Why? – his voice was clam, but this whole conversation was a test to his self-control, not to mention the feeling that he was losing this battle fast. Katya walked away, seating herself in the nook again. She had that infuriating bratty look again.

\- Maybe I like you. – she grinned, batting her eyelashes in a mocking way and sending him a kiss.

\- And If I refuse to play your little game? –

\- You won’t. – with that, she curled in the nook and turned away from him into the same position she was in when he walked in.

He walked to the door; he had gathered as much information about her as he could for a day’s work. Suddenly, he hurled another stinging hex at her. She did not move a muscle, but only a breath away from her, the hex bounced back; he barely managed to raise a shield.

\- Nice one. – she crooned – The shield, not the hex. See you soon. –

Leaving her room, he nearly ran to his. Extracting the memory, he dived into Pensieve. Hours later, he emerged, his head buzzing with observations and questions. She was right, he would come back, and not because of the Ministry, he still needed answers, now even more than before. Scribbling the note, he called Polkins

\- Wait for the reply. –

Waiting for the Auror to return, he gazed blankly into nothing, mulling over the conversation from the day in his head, analyzing every bit of information he had gathered, adding them to what he already knew. He devised a plan on how to continue. After a short knock, the door swung open and, instead of Polkins, Kingsley walked in. 

\- Minister. –

\- This is an unusual request, Severus. –Kingsley said instead of a greeting.

\- Will you grant it? –

\- We have agreed that you will be at full liberty to proceed as you see necessary. –

\- Ah, but **you** are the one to approve my request … officially. –

\- Whatever you need Severus. I understand that you have information about the woman. –

\- Come and take a look. – he motioned toward the Pensieve – Afterwards, we will have much to discuss. –


	10. THE GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning, my beta is stuck with her Uni - so this chapter is not checked by her.  
> Again - sorry for my not so good English :)

Katya hissed as a searing pain shot up her leg, every small bone in her heel vibrating from the pain. She was pressing her heel hard into the stone cradle of the window nook, gazing into the vastness of sky above treetops. All these months of patient waiting melted into an agony of self-doubt in a past three days. She questioned every word she uttered in front of him, every gesture, replaying their encounter on an endless loop.  

\- He is good. Better than good, he is fucking brilliant. Bastard. – growled

The late afternoon sun danced on the fluttering leaves outside, inside her head there was a full-fledged storm, along with grey clouds, lightning bolts and thunders. After mulling on her possible mistake, she decided that this was a tactic, brilliant one at that. He left her stewing for days, questioning herself. Every time door opened, she had to bite her tongue not to ask about him. She had to control herself to the point of insanity just so she could look peaceful and unaffected, same as all those past months. Following a lazy flight of a bird, she narrowed her eyes.  

“ _Bastard wants to get under my skin._ ”

That sounded much better than what she knew he was doing, and doing successfully, he managed to get inside her head and give it a decent spin. Her bait was perfect, she expected him to be in her room following day, but tree days later only food trays passed her doorstep. Katya could not but marvel his self-control, knowing that he did want answers.

“ _I’ve got your number you bastard. Leave me waiting for as long as you think it’s necessary, but you are in for a nasty surprise. I chose well, my magic chose well. Let the games begin._ ”

With few deep breaths, she steadied herself. Suddenly, slight vibration filled the air, her eyes flicked at the door than pinned to the sky.

The door opened and she nodded, not looking.

\- Thank you. – replied politely as she always does

\- It is not yet five Miss. Katya. – his dry voice was low

She forced herself to stay in the same position, feeling her heart hammering against the chest.

\- I did not expect you so soon Mr Snape. Did you reach your decision? – she could hear the scraping of the chair against the floor and light crackle as he sat down

\- I am here, am I not? – 

\- And, I presume that you will be joining me for my afternoon tea. – she finally glanced at him. He had same rigid posture beneath the mask of relaxation and motionless, inexpressive face.

\- Obviously. – he drawled. She turned to him, widening her eyes in silent expectation of his question, but he remained silent as well

“ _Tit-for-tat, what a cruel game._ ” she thought

Locking her eyes on his they sat in silence engaged in a bizarre staring contest. Battle of wills. Using the opportunity, Katya dived into his gaze, leaching on to the vibrant strings of her magic in him. She did not want to use this option so soon, but he pushed her too fast too far. Completing the spell, hoping that he did not notice her subtle intrusion. If he did, he did not give away any signs, she hoped he didn’t. She also hoped that if he were unaware of her spell, it would stay that way for some time. 

Polkins arrived with tea and they both turned their eyes to him, breaking the contact at the same time. Auror offered her a folded parchment; she read it and neatly fold it again nodding. The young man left the tea on the table and shuffled out of the room as fast as he could, forgetting his dignity. They nearly chuckled at his haste retreat. Snape took a cup and filled it, offering it to her

\- Tea, Miss Katya. -  she accepted the cup, watching him pour one for himself, taking a sip from it, she sipped as well. He was looking at her intensely – Why are you here? –

\- I thought we are beyond that question by now, Mr. Snape. – she modulated her voice to a bored exhale – Why did you become Death Eater? –

He remained silent; they continued drinking tea in silence.

\- More tea? – he asked and she offered her cup for a refill and downed it almost instantly, asking mutely for another, he refilled it – Why are you here? – he asked again, his voice was soft

\- Are you aware that you could use that voice of yours as a weapon? – she smiled and smelled the tea – Lovely aroma, too bad it is tainted. – he raised his eyebrow and she sent him a kiss. Hovering he free hand over the cup, after a few seconds she curled her palm in to a ball. Watching him straight in to the eyes, she turned her fist sideways and poured the small amount of liquid on the floor. Sniffing the tea again – Much better. Thank you. –

\- For what? – she could detect small quiver of his voice

\- For this. – she pointed at parchment lying on the table – Feel free to read it. –

He reached and took the note, reading it and folding it again, his features did not change

\- I am afraid that I have nothing to do with this. –

\- In that case, your Minister is willing to gamble with your life. –

\- Hardly. You do not need to be smart to figure out that no harm will come to me from you Miss. – he sipped the tea – Why did you spilled portion of your tea on the floor? –

\- Now, now, **Mr Snape** potions supposed to be your specialty. And, as Occulumens you should know that Veritaserum do not always work. –

\- Are you claiming, to be Occulumens **Miss Katya**? –

\- No, I’m no such thing. But I do have ability to separate poison from my system, as you could see. – his brows traveled up his forehead – I just demonstrate it; you honestly didn’t think that much of a potion could be in just one cup. You know better than that. Oh, for your information, I would not bet that you are safe with me. –

\- You saved me just so you could harm me. – he smirked

\- No, no bodily harm will come to you. But you are going to see me as your worst nightmare in time. – she almost laughed as his pupils dilated, it was the tiniest motion – What do you know about evil? –

\- It is evil. – he replied flatly, his shoulders squaring just a bit

\- True. It is also seductive. It is sweet, promising, it lures you in. That much you know. I will be absolute opposite of it. You are going to hate me, you are going to dread every breathing moment you spend in my company, until … - she trailed off

\- Until what? –

\- Until our arrangement is over. –

\- What is **our arrangement** Miss. Katya? –

\- Why did you become Death Eater? – she pressed and he just leaned back in to the chair, sipping his tea.

“ _Here kitty, kitty._ ” she thought, preparing herself mentally for what was about to come. He finished his tea and stood up

\- Thank you for your company, Miss. Katya. – he drawled and left her alone. Suppressing the need to hurl the teacup at the door Katya grumbled under the breath.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He strode to his room, nodding shortly to Polkins

\- Today there are no messages for Minister; I won’t need you anymore today. –

Entering the room, he carefully closed the door. Suddenly he clenched his fists and loudly swore.

\- That annoying, infuriating twat! Whom does she think she’s playing with. I’m going to break her, even if it’s the last thing I do! –

He drew the memory and dived into it. Half an hour later, he emerged from Pensieve. Pacing angrily around the room.

“ _She was taunting me all along. How stupid can I be? If she wants to play, we are going to play. We are going to play this game on **my** terms!_ ”

His mouth felt dry, he took a long gulp of water and sat down, drumming the beat with his fingers. His mind was howling, finding it difficult to concentrate he took a quill and dipped it in ink, furiously scribbling. Frowning occasionally or shaking his head, as if he is arguing with someone. Finally tossing off the quill, he grabbed the parchment and tossed himself on the bed, still peering at the list he made. Springing up to sitting position, crumpling note in his hand and tossing it across the room.

“ _Damn her! WHY, the fuck, ME? Why everybody picks me?!!!_ ” more desperate thought send him back, lying flat and clenching his fists and jaw “ _Why I could not just be dead and be at peace now?_ ” 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Several days passed. He would show up in her cell, two – three times a day, they would share a tea or even a meal. Ask questions that neither of them answered or just engage in staring contest. Neither of them backing off.

Kingsley…visited him. He almost got used to regular, evening visits. Minister would drop by to a glass of vine, firewiskey or tea, never pressing him or hurrying him up, but regularly asking questions.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

He walked into the cell; Katya didn’t even turn her head. He sat on the chair and transformed one of the glasses into the ashtray. To light, a cigarette could be interpreted as a sign of weakness, but could also be seen as tactics. He did not care either way, past few days wrecked his nerves, and he knew that cigarette would help hm.

Twirling the old Zippo in his hands, he flicked it to flame and lit a cigarette, drawing long smoke in to his lungs. Not even watching her, he continued to play with a lighter, his long fingers caressing the sharp edges, lost in thought. He did not light a cigarette in years. Not during the long tedious years as a teacher. Not when he had to return at the Dark Lord’s elbow. Not even when Albus pressed him. But, he did now, while he was playing stupid game with this impossible strange woman. He nearly jumped, she was walking away holding a cigarette she plucked from his lips. 

\- You should learn how to share. – she smirked, getting back to the nook, inhaling a deep smoke and releasing it slowly, with pleasure – Uhhhhhhhhh, I missed this, it was too long. –  

\- How long? – he asked lighting another one, placing a pack in the middle of the table

\- Five years and … ummm, how long am I here? – she fixed her gaze to the burning tip almost lovingly. He could kick himself; it never occurred to him that something so simple could tip the scale to his benefit. – How long it was for you? –

\- Why do you think I ever quit? –

\- Because, - she disintegrated the cigarette butt and stood up to take another one, taking the lighter from his hands – you don’t have the stains on your fingers. –

\- I worked at school. – he shrugged

\- Change of tactics. – she raised her eyebrow and pointed at box on the table – You can actually get these here? -  

\- If you know where to look. –

\- Can you get some for me? – her voice was serious, he leaned his head and glared at her

“ _She still acts like a punk. A muggle punk. I got you now, you twat._ ” – What are you? Schoolkid? –

\- I’d go and buy them myself, but I’m not sure my hosts would appreciate me strolling in and out of this place. – she grinned at him rummaging through multitude of her pockets, finding what she was looking for she tossed him a galleon – Is this enough? –

\- For what? Entire tobacco store? – 

\- Four packs would be enough. With a little luck, I’ll be out of here before I finish them. –

\- Why are you so sure you will be out of here? -   

\- You are getting bored of this little game, so am I. – she shrugged

\- And you will answer my questions just like that? –

\- Already did, you are the one with inability to trust. You are also the one who does not answer my questions. –

\- We will be here for a long time, are you sure, you want only four packs? -  

\- For a start. – she vanished another cigarette butt

\- Neat trick. –

\- It is, isn’t it? – she smiled – So, you don’t want to talk about Death Eaters. How about your life among muggles? –

\- It ended when I was eleven. – replied flatly – Why me? –

\- Why not? –

\- Going to this length for someone you never met and you don’t want anything from… - he trailed off

\- Let’s say that you were convenient. It might have been someone else, dices just rolled on you. Nothing personal. –

\- You just drew my name out of the hat? –

\- Pretty accurate. When did you start smoking? –  

\-  At 16. You? –

\- 22, sometime after I got my degree. –

\- Degree? –

\- Are you sure you are half-blood? Yeah, degree akin to your Mastery. In terms your muggles use that would-be PhD. –

\- Isn’t 22 bit young for that? I do not pretend to know much about muggle schooling system but I know that 22 is young for PhD. –

\- Not if you skipping 2 years per year. – he gazed at her -  Don’t look me like that. Just because I have brain, it doesn’t mean I must act all high and mighty. 16 huh? Would that fit the time you had a … bad breakup with… -

\- Do not even dare to say it. – hissed, anger boiling inside of him, fingers twitching, aching for a hex – Do not pretend you know me. –

\- I know of you. I know everything that could be known about your life. –

\- That… -

\- You are Severus Snape. Born on January 9th, 1960, by witch, Eileen Prince, pure blood and muggle father Tobias. Your mother disowned and rejected by her family after marrying muggle. First time family abuse report was two months before you were born, broken arm. First time your name showed up in reports, you had 13 months… 

\- SHUT UP. – his voice was low and vibrated dangerously, he stood up towering over her – Do not try to say that you know me. You have no idea who am I. –

\- Every single paper trail there is on you, I know it. I know **of** you, what I don’t know is **you**. And we are both stuck here until you start talking. – she propped on her toes to stare in to is eyes, pinned between the nook and his body. He could see anger and annoyance, matching his, on her face. She swayed a little, balancing than huffed – Bloody hell! This would be much more effective if you are not so damn tall! –

\- Do not test your luck. – growled at her

\- Do not assume me as easy opponent. It is **you** who don’t know against whom he’s going. – she narrowed her eyes, he could sense the danger and crackling of magic in the air

\- I am sure that I can handle you. –

\- You can’t even make me talk, no more than I can make you. – she bit back still balancing to stay on her toes

\- Does asking personal question can match general one? –

\- Did ever occurred to you that your questions are personal too? –

\- Why are you here? –

\- To collect my Prize. To collect YOU. – she hissed at him and he backed away, smirking as she nearly toppled on the floor.

\- You saved my life because I am supposed to be some sort of prize? Offered by whom? Dark Lord? –

\- I did not save your life. – she spat – I gave you a new one. You were dead. I broth you back, and I’ the only one who can take it back. You do not decide whether you live or die, I do! – he raised an eyebrow raising his wand – I do hope you have a shield charm ready after you cast whatever you want to cast. Do not take me lightly. –

\- Who offered me witch? – growled again

\- No one, as I told you, I choose you. From all the bastards, I could pick on, I choose **you**. –

\- And you think that I…belong…to you now? –

\- Hardly. If you have no desire to be self-destructive you are free of me. – she neared him again – But that is impossible, isn’t it? You wait, you just wait the moment to be alone, just so you could end it all. And I can’t allow it. You are stuck with me, and I assure you that is not the most pleasant task I can think of. – 

 She paced back to the nook; he observed her silently congratulating himself. She did provoke him, but she did give him so much more in return.  

\- You may find it that my person is not a gift or a prize you are able to collect, you, insolent chit. My life is my own. – hissed.


	11. REVELATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, fair warning, my beta is stuck with her Uni - so this chapter is not checked by her.   
> Again - sorry for my not so good English :)
> 
> Also, since I'm way ahead of my beta I'm posting 2 chapters today. If you didn't read previous one, you might get confused with this one ;)

Snape was about to say something else, but sudden change in her posture, forced him to reconsider. She became extremely cautious, listening and glaring. Suddenly, she waved her hand hissing

\- Stay quiet. –

He found himself gliding towards the wall, where he was pinned, unable to move. She waved her hand again and he felt tingle of charm. Katya was standing in the middle of the room glancing franticly. His eyes widened as glowing disc appeared, and young man stepped out of it, golden glowing strands connecting him to the disc. He could understand why they described her as woman with wings.

Young man scanned the room with his eyes quickly; it appeared that he did not notice him.

\- What are you doing here sweetie? How…? –

\- Katy! – young man cried – Tira opened the portal, we don’t have much time. –

\- If they catch you… -

\- They won’t. I had..., I had to come, this is too important. They lied to you. –

\- Sweetie. Go, go before you land yourself and Tira in trouble. – she whispered, fear in her voice almost palatable

\- No. –

\- They always lie, sweetie. –

\- Look! – he shoved some papers in her hand. She sat on bed and read them, shaking her head – They didn’t lie to me sweetie, they did not tell the whole truth but they didn’t lie. -

\- But he is not… -

\- No, he’s not. Either way, you know as well as I do, our kind and his kind don’t mix. Sweetie, nothing I could do then, or do it now for that matter.  –  

\- They are up to something; Katy do not come back. When you finish here, find a way to stay. –

\- Sweetie… -

\- They won’t let you go, they won’t! You are the only five we have in over 20 years. They will not let you live if … -

\- Sweetie, what am I supposed to do here? No, when I’m done, I’m going home. –

\- Your life will be in danger. – young man looked worried, almost desparate. She just grinned, a sly grin worthy of Slytherin

\- When I was learning about this place…don’t you remember me explaining you the term “blaze of glory”? –

\- Don’t. Stay here. – repeated young man pleadingly – Did you meet him? –

\- I did. –

\- Why are you in jail? –

\- I materialized in the middle of the war, out of nowhere. This was expected. –

\- How long you gonna stay? – she shrugged as answer – Stay here. I’m serious, just stay. I must go, or they going to find out. –

\- Go, and don’t come back. You and Tira, erase your minds. Go now. – she hugged the young man affectionately, squeezing him tightly – Go and be happy. –

The youth nodded and returned to the light, disc disappeared. Snape watched as she read papers again, then buried face in her palms. Her voice rasped as words glided from her lips

\- My luck, just my luck. –

He was about to start wondering did she forgotten about him, when suddenly, with one wave of her hand he was free. Face still buried in her palms she uttered brokenly

\- I’ll answer your damn questions. Every single one of them. But not now. I just want to be alone now. Just leave, please. –

Knowing that this moment, the moment of weakness he could exploit, but something inside stopped him. He nodded and left the room, leaving the woman in the throes of pure, undiluted despair.

He hastily paced to his room, unconcise that he is twirling lighter among his fingers. He continued pacing inside his room. Putting the pieces of puzzle together, he missed few more parts that are crucial.

\- Cigarettes. – he mumbled, tapping a cold metal of Zippo to his lips – She is magically strong, but she acts like a muggle...the boy…what is her connection to the boy? How did he appear here? –

Sitting in the chair, he continued plying with the liter, flicking it to light up and closing the cap then flicking it up again.

\- Ok Severus, think now. What do you know so far about her? – he started to play with lighter again. He understood now how woman showed up in the Shack in the first place.  That confirmed her insane story about parallel plane.

Combining what she told him with her conversation with the boy. Paranoia in him made him doubt what he witnessed, but concern in her voice was genuine same as fear in the boys. From all that he could combine, she was manipulated, lied so she could end up here, and wherever she was from – she was in a life-threatening situation. Even if she was here under the means of manipulation, she could still be dangerous to them. Except…

She did not sound like a spy, willing or unwilling. If he had to name her behavior, he would call her revolutionary. Digging through the brain, gathering all the knowledge about muggles, she would fit guerrilla soldier or anarchist; freedom fighters were notoriously opposed to the systems.

-   Why do I see her as anarchist? What did she tell the boy? “When I was learning about this place…don’t you remember me explaining you the term “blaze of glory”?”. Blaze of glory…where did I hear that? – he flicked the lighter again – Blaze of glory… -

Focusing on the flame, he frowned. If he put aside all facts, his own actions needed thorough scrutiny as well. He missed an excellent opportunity, one that he would not miss before. He took pity on the woman. She reminded him of himself, her despair, her stoicism, her situation. Maybe he was not the best person to do this, his own emotions, still raw after his miraculous survival were getting in the way. He could detect change in him, but had not time to explore it. Rage was diminished, he could handle it, control it. Place inside him filled with anger, despair, all that was his main motivator, and that kept him alive through the years, all that drove him on the thin edge of suicide…that place was replaced with huge emptiness.  

Reaching for cigarette he swore, he left them in her cell.

\- Should I go now? Maybe that is the right way. She can play the game but she is not manipulator, not more than any other woman. She clearly cared for the boy and that Tira person. Merlin’s balls, Poppy! How could I be so blind! –

Pulling out the bottle of firewiskey and two glasses, he put the Zippo in to the pocket of his frock coat and walked to her cell. He pushed the door open she was sitting in the nook, staring at sky. Even if there were no tearstains on her face, voice was hoarse

\- I told you, I’m not in a mood to talk. You will get your bloody answers tomorrow. –

\- I left my cigarettes here. Also, - he placed glasses and fill them – I thought that you could use this. – he offered her a glass.

She turned to him, and took the glass with nod. Whites of her eyes were bloodshot, but eyes were dry and almost dead. She was watching him carefully, he sat in the chair taking a cigarette and lighting it, taking a sip from his glass. Smoking in silence, sipping firewiskey he played with lighter. She fixed her gaze on his hands.

\- It’s a gift. –

\- What? –

\- The lighter. The only living relative, from my father’s side, well live at that time, gave it to me when I finished Hogwarts. –

\- Good or bad memory? –

\- Just memory, they are all important, good and bad alike. – Snape felt strange, aware that this conversation is tactics, he still felt uncomfortable sharing even this piece of insignificant information. She just nodded.         

\- Thank you. Thank you for sharing and thank you for this. – she waved with glass. He just nodded and took another gulp from his glass – What, no questions? –

\- No, not today. You are of no use to me in your current mental state. –

\- How the hell can you know what my mental state is? – she hissed

\- You are the one screaming in my face how well you know me. Figure it out. – he downed his glass, took few cigarettes from the box – I’ll leave this here too. We will talk tomorrow. –  

Hand was on the door-knob when she spoke, he turned but Katya was already staring through the window.

\- They don’t know, don’t understand. Don’t they? –

\- Understand what? –

\- One can walk, talk, breathe, shag… - he frowned and she huffed -  Don’t act like it is offensive word, if you can do it you might as well be able to say it. One can do all those things and still be dead. They say, “If you stare in to abys long enough, abys will stare back”. They are wrong. Abys stares at you instantly. It is not the question when its gonna return the stare. –

\- What is the question? –

\- What color of the eyes said stare would have? – she whispered

\- What color of the eyes yours abys has? –

\- I’m looking at it… - she trailed off.

He let the room and almost run to his, scaring Polkins in process. He rushed to the window and tried to trace the line of her gaze, surprised to see that she was looking at pale blue-gray line of the sky.

\- Merlin, I honestly hope that she never stumbles at Malfoys. – mumbled

\- Sir… - quivering voice made him spun around. Polkins was standing on the door, blinking

\- Mr. Polkins, tell our Minister that I had some revelations today, and I must think about what I learned. I need my peace tonight. Polkins, I left bottle of firewiskey and pack of muggle cigarettes with prisoner. –

\- But Sir, … -

\- Mr. Polkins, I was under the impression that I have cart blanch how I conduct this interrogation. – he tossed the galleon to the Auror – See that you get five packs of muggle cigarettes by lunch tomorrow. -  

\- Yes, Sir. – stuttered Auror and disappeared behind door.

Hours later, in the pitch dark of the night, Snape sat in his bead, surging upwards from his sleep. Aggressive melody swirling in his brain

\- Merlin’s balls, she is insane. – he flopped back to the pillow – She **is** an anarchist, just not for us. The “blaze of glory”. Why me? What does she want from me? –

He lay in bed staring in the ceiling, aware that sleep will not come to him again this night.    

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Polkins walked in to a room and picked up untouched tray with her breakfast.

\- Are you all right Miss, do you have need for medi-witch? –

\- No. Thank you. – she answered with flat tone. Auror just nodded and left her alone.  Door clicked again and Snape walked in

\- You are a hypocrite Miss. Katya. – he scolded instead of the greeting, sitting in to the chair. She narrowed her eyes, his skin looked shadowed and his eyes circled with tired lines.  

\- Poisons, physical harm, mental torture. – she mumbled – Insults are bad interrogating tactic. –

\- The blaze of glory? – he raised his eyebrow

\- I did not expect from you to understand the phrase. It appears that you did not completely abandoned your muggle heritage. Ask your questions, I gave you my word and I’m gonna stick to it. I’m in no mood for games. –

\- It was nice piece of magic yesterday. –

\- Mhm, do you want to see a neat trick? – she glanced at him beneath the drape of eyelashes. He motioned her to proceed.

Katya filled the glass with water and moved her hand, palm facing the celling. Water floated upward and formed a large bubble, in the middle of the bubble picture appeared, Wizengamot was in session. Crackling noise filled the room, sound of argument about Werewolf rights flowing through the air. She motioned again, palm facing the ground, and water returned to the glass.

\- As you can see, if I wanted to spy on your Ministry, your presence is not necessary. I can do it with ease. Our magic is different, same in its core, but we…manipulate it with much more force. –

\- How different? –

\- We use elements, nature that surround us; we exploit it to our advantage. –

\- Is five high or low for your skill? –

\- Your memory is amazing, as well as your observation skills. – she grinned, her mind racing, realizing that she will go through entire conversation with him – There are four basic elements in nature: earth, fire, water and air. Fifth element, among most common is essence. There are other, rarer, elements; but manipulating them, comes with a price. The number of elements we have aptitude for, ranks each of us. Me being five, to put is simply I have aptitude to manipulate all five of most common elements. –

\- So not all of you can manipulate all elements. –

\- We can, up to the point. But, having an aptitude… -

\- I know what aptitude means. – he cut her off sharply

\- Then why asking a stupid question? – she growled, aware what he wanted to know.  Small crack in his armor, the lighter story gave her a footing she needed to progress further. – The boy you’ve seen yesterday, he is a solid four, and that is high, most of us is two on the scale. –

\- About the boy…. –

\- Would you like to know what your rank is? – ginned, he raised an eyebrow

\- I believe you said that our magic is different.  –

\- My bad, it is the same at its core; we just approach magic in different way. – she stood up and grabbed his hand, feeling the muscles tense under her touch, she marveled is control. Pulling him up in standing position, she smiled, backing few steps – Let me demonstrate. -   

She turned her palm upwards and the dirt from the ground leaped to her hand, transforming in to a soft peat. Suddenly, peat burst in to flames. She played with flames, rolling them from one hand to the other. Cupping her hands, she put them together, distinguishing the flames. Keeping the palms together, she opened them they were full of water. Grinning widely when he flinched as she tossed the water at him, blowing slightly in air. Soft snowflakes fell on his hair and face. She was carefully watching his still, impassive face, looking for the tiniest signs of reaction, but she could not see them. Approaching him again, she reached for his hands, tugging them towards her and turning his palms up

\- Don’t pull back. – ordered him

\- Why? –

\- You don’t want to turn this room in to a lake, or send a ball of fire through the door. Just stand still, you will feel the vibrations of magic. – warned him, placing her palms just an inch from his. Feeling the thug of magic, she removed her hands – Just let it happen. –

She observed as dirt from the ground changed in to a peat, then flicked in to flames. Nearly sighing loudly at the intensity of the fire he produced, she did have a soft spot for that element. Flames disappeared and small amount of water filled his palms, dripping on the floor. Suddenly, water vanished and strong twirls of air danced above his palms gaining velocity before disappearing. She nearly basked in the crackling magic in the air, marveling the sensation and intensity.

“ _He is powerful. Powerful beyond his comprehension._ ”

Stepping between his outstretched hands, so close that they were nearly touching, propped herself on her toes and gently placed her palms at his temples. She could sense his struggle to remain calm and on the same spot.

“ _Good boy._ ” purred her mind. Stepping away from him, pointed at chair

\- Very nice. You are solid four and a half. –

\- Am I? – he smirked

\- Mhm, the strongest points are fire and essence. Weakest point is earth element. –

\- About the boy… -

\- Do you have friends? – asked and he blinked

\- I was a spy. –

\- Even spies have someone they care for. –

\- I have useful connections. –

\- And I have my teddy bear. – she mocked him – Your Minister seems to like you. That kid, Harvey… -

\- Harry – he corrected her automatically, name sipped from his lips like a curse

\- Yeah, that’s the one. I keep forgetting that kid’s name. He thinks great deal about you. The girl respects you. –

\- Miss. Granger respects authority and knowledge, not me. –

\- Oooooooo she does respects **you**. You just happen to have authority and knowledge. Poppy is very fond of you. –

\- Poppy is … Poppy. – he replied dryly

\- Your ability to share is…heartwarming. –

\- **About the boy**? –

\- The boy was in training with me. He is sweet and naïve. He is also reckless, placing himself and Tira in great deal of danger, risking their lives. Risking losing his Prize. –

\- His but not Tira’s. –

\- Tira was never candidate for The Prize; she is in a whole different trouble as it is. –

\- And that is? – she smiled at his casual tone of voice

“ _Slick bastard._ ” – I told you that there are other elements, but that manipulating them comes with the price. – he nodded – Almost all who can manipulate one of rare elements, like time or space can’t use other elements at all. She is unique, there is only one other person in our world with same ability and he is powerful man, utterly unhappy that she has the same gift. She won’t be able to use her gift for month, maybe two after their stunt from yesterday. That particular gift drains you. She is extremely vulnerable now. But, having a rare gift exclude you from The Prize. - 

\- What is the prize? –

\- Complicated question. – she huffed – You should know great deal about my world to understand The Prize program. –

\- We have time… -

\-  After lunch and cigarettes. – she smiled – That is not the light story. –

\- And what about **him**? – he raised the eyebrow

\- What about Lily? – she mirrored his expression, just a tiniest twitch in the corner of the eye revealed how upsetting this question was for him. After moment of silence he raised from the chair

\- After lunch. –

She was alone again, curling at the nook and gazing in to the sky, allowing the ghost of a smile to liner on her lips.

“ _I’ve got you._ ”


	12. IN YOUR HEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Today I received nagging from friend who challenged me - her claim is that I am not posting often enough. Given that my RL is in a mess, and that I write as means to shake my thoughts from all that is happening - she is right. So as a result of my fighting with her, yes I lost, I'll post every other day or so new chapter, until I catch up with where I am now.  
> Once again - sincere apology for my bad English.

His head was spinning. Unconsciously clenching his fists, starring through the window of his room. Snape forced himself to remain calm, at least by appearance. The magic he felt, sheer, raw strength of it, coursing through him was intoxicating; he never felt quite so…potent, might be correct word to describe it. He could still feel the tingles of it in his limbs.

Staring at the window, he realized that he should be questioning her motives, looking for hidden signs of treachery and deception. Sudden realization struck him like a bludger to a solar plexus. He knew, for days now, somehow, he knew that she is no danger to the wizarding world. She was telling the truth all this time and he knew it, doubting, checking and re-checking but he knew the answer. No, she **was** here for him. Moreover, he was withholding that fact not only from Minister and Wizengamot but from himself as well.

True, there were still things he had to learn about her, about her skills, but those were just details, facts that will help Minister to issue some restrictions before he releases her. He did not want her to be free – yet. He wanted the answers, answers that concerned only him.

No, he was not grateful to her for saving his life, if nothing he resented her for that. Bringing oneself to let go of life, the first time was pure hell, to do it all over again, in these conditions, would be even harder. In all honesty, he was tired of life. Before, his life had some purpose, as much as living was endless torture he had a purpose, a reason to breathe. Now, he had no purpose, no goal, and no oath to tie him to this mortal coil. There was no reason for his existence.  

He could call Minister now, tell him what he knew and be over with, be free from constant presence of others. Even so, he still wanted answers. It was not in his nature not to know. For someone who had no control over most of his life, lack of control terrified him. Why did she save **him**? Was there still a reason for his existence? He could not think of one, but her reasons were cloudy, hidden from him.

“ _I will find out what she wants from me and then tell Kingsley to let her go._ ”  

Deciding, he nodded, staring in his hands. Still feeling the tingling, marveling the memory of sensation when flames licked his skin, sensation of power drawn from his core. Another memory forced itself in to his unwilling mind – her touch. Her hands pressed to his skin, gently caressing his temples. Her skin was rough, dry, and warm. He always shied away from human contact, diminishing it to a bare minimum. Nevertheless, her touch…, he was still reeling from surge of magic when she tickled her fingertips across his face, and it took all that he had just to stay still, not to lean in to the touch.

“ _Lily!_ ” screamed his mind

Entire Snapes body recoiled; he fell to the bed, hugging himself tightly. His Lily, even though she was never his, that did not matter – he was hers. Hers to the grave. His grave, in which he should be lying right now. Lily was reason for all his actions, good and bad alike, for as long as he could remember. Lily was his sole reason for existence. There was the boy, but even if boy was Lily’s son, he was just a reminder – like a bad memory that hunted him. He did his duty and he saved the boy.  

Curling in to a ball, pressing his forehead to the knees, moaned inwardly. She had no right to mention Lily’s name, to defile it by asking him about her. Yet, that was not the worst. His reactions, his…betrayal…was worse. When he heard Lily’s name, he felt sharp sting of sizzling dagger twisting his guts. He welcomed that feeling; it was his old, trusted, friend. That pain kept him going, keeping him sane, and engulfing him like old security blanket. However, today…, today the empty hollow beneath his chest devoured that pain. He felt it but just for a second and then it was gone. Sharp sting then nothing. It was her fault! She did something to him. She robbed him of himself, of Lily.

Springing to the feet he started pacing, rage blackened his sight. She was a prisoner; he was entitled to answers, not answering her questions. He had no desire to spend more time in her presence, to play these little games. This afternoon it will all be over; he will tear out all the answers he wants from her mind. Bearing his teeth in a cruel grin at the thought of ripping answers one by one from her head. She deserved that headache.

Soft knock on the door made him whirl, growling at terrified face of Auror

\- What? –

\- I…I…the…cigarettes, Sir. And…ahem…change. – stumbled Polkins, placing a pile of coins and five packs of cigarettes on the cabinet, hastily withdrawing behind the safety of closed door.

He glared at things left for him, narrowed his eyes and sat on the chair, picking up the lighter and flicking up to flames.

“ _She asked so many times about my Death Eater days. Today, Miss. Katya will have the opportunity to meet a Death Eater, up close and personal._ ” cruel smile danced on his lips as he started to work on the mental walls in his mind.

Hour later he glided to her room, she leaned her head to the side, Snape could tell that she noticed the change in him. To the most, this change would drove them to the other end of fear, he knew how he looked, and if nothing, he had no illusions. Is only regret being that he did not had his robes, no matter how much he detested them, now he would welcome their weight and cold metal of the mask.

Tossing packs of cigarettes and coins on the table, he watched the coins rolled. She approached the table, casual in her posture. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed her by the throat and thrown her to the bed. Towering over her, he was kneeling, nearly sitting on her chest, pinning her down. His left hand still clenching her throat, pressing the tip of the wad to her temple with his other hand. She was lying beneath him eyes open wide and unblinking

\- Legilimency. –

He was in her mind, confused he paused. There was nothing. No memories, no walls, no barriers. Her mind was open. Open and blank, empty. Not in shambles as if she was obliviated, no partial snippets of memories. Just waste emptiness. He dug through that emptiness in hope to find anything, but to avail. Her mind was just a clear, blank sheet. Incoherent gagging forced him to pull back, none too gently.

She was gagging, turning red in face and he loosened his grip. His hand looked huge against her neck. The heel of his palm was digging in to her larynx, thumb pressing on her carotid artery.

\- If this is your idea of foreplay, I must inform you, not all girls like it rough. - she coughed, her voice hoarse and he glared at her like she lost her mind – You should ask the bloody question you idiot. And if you wanted to check my memories all you had to do is ask, no need for tackle. Now… -

\- Show me. – he hissed at her

\- Get the fuck off me. - 

It caught him by surprise to see her eyes sparkling with anger. Suddenly, he was flying, crushing on the opposite wall. Almost instantly, she was standing above him.

\- Now, if you don’t want to be reacquainted with my barrier, I suggest you keep your hands off me. Also, **if** you don’t want my sharing mood to come to a screeching halt, I advise you sit down and listen what I have to say, while I’m still in the mood. –

\- You said that you are not the Occulumens. –

\- I’m not, or at least if I am, then every magic user in my place is. Our training is different! – she snorted at him – Now sit on the blasting chair and listen. –

He watched her pacing to the nook, taking a pack passing by the table, and taking cigarette from it. She sat in the nook and lit a cigarette on the candle. He raised from the ground and stand in front of her, arms folded on his chest, growled

\- Talk. –

\- You wanted to know about The Prize. – he nodded and she continued – Firstly, magic is discovered before 20 years or so. Ok, 30 but…What they discovered is gene that is dormant. Around 10% of our population has it. Dormant gene, generally don’t means a squat but we were threatened with very nasty bug. 30 years ago, they started to work on medicine and first trial cases exhibited signs of magic user’s abilities, they are now known as Council of Magical Arts Head Quarters, which is akin to your Ministry. 20 years ago, we had an outbreak of that nasty little bug and entire planet’s population was vaccinated.  – she paused

\- Continue. – he barked at her

\- Hmmmmm. Can you see this? – she pulled her left sleeve showing him a small tattooed circle beneath the heel of her palm, he nodded – No, you don’t. From that distance, you can’t. – he paced looking at her wrist, single red line among black ink – We get this on our birth, same as those numbers. It is magnetic and holds all the information about us, if you have the equipment to read it. All with the magic gene got this line blue. Blue means, you have the gene, but it is not active. Red means the gene is active. –

She made another break, pouring a full tumbler of firewiskey, lighting another cigarette before continuing. He could tell that she chose her words carefully, but he was unsure if she just trying to keep it simple and well in the reach of his understanding or withholding information’s.

\- Process of gene activation is painful, and it could kill you. Not many with blue line are willing to go through the process. And on that place, comes The Prize program. – she sighed with frown – The Prize offers you free education at The Magical Training Facility and fulfillment of one wish, magical wish that demands high price. They designed Prize to motivate people to use magic more, but it drawn mostly desperate ones. –

\- What was your request? –

\- Something…unusual. But, first things first. You compete in public arena. If you win, you qualify for the program and submit your request publicly. Program is transparent from start to the end, and they can’t back out of it once it is granted. And there are rules: you can’t use magical gift on none magic people, you can’t change the course of history. Once you enter The Magical Training Facility, you compete again. Only one of all candidates per year manage to claim The Prize. –

\- What was your request? –

\- I asked to bring back someone to life. –

\- That is impossible! No magic… -

\- Oh, there is a magic, it is just too high of a price for anyone to pay it. And it is deep in the domain what you call Dark Arts. It is not unheard off, and many before me asked for it. The thing is, Oracle always refused their request, and it is mostly asked request when you want free education. In my case, I wanted to save someone. My request was the only one ever approved by the Oracle. –

\- What is the Oracle? –

\- No one knows. – she shrugged – Anyway, when I was at the end of my training, they told me that person I wanted to save is out of magic reach. After request is granted, they closed that option, so I’m the **only one** that ever get it granted. They offered me to look through the other planes and find someone to save if I want to. I did, so yes – I pulled your name out of the hat. –

\- I was not dead. –

\- You may say to yourself whatever you want, but I know what I did. –

\- I was… -

\- If you don’t trust me, look. – she was furious - But first, look how we train for the … Occulumensy… is that what you call it. –

He walked to her and press the want at her temple, mumbling incantation. He was in waste of her brain again, this time distorted images oozed through the corners of her mind. They looked different from memories. Her voice echoed  

“ _Those are thoughts, not memories. You’ll understand soon enough._ ”

 Images formed in to moving pictures with sounds, he watched snippets of her training walking through them as if he was in Pensieve. What he saw made him cringe, cruelty of training surpassed even what Dark Lord did to his most hated enemies. He emerged from her mind, grateful for his mental walls and years of experience of hiding his thoughts and emotions

\- Explain. –

\- What? –

\- What I just saw. –

\- The training. There is not much to explain. We don’t have memories in the end of the training, we don’t build them and don’t preserve them. We have knowledge and thoughts. Combination of those two are sort of a memory to us. That’s why you must ask the bloody question. Ask it with your mind or out loud, but if you want to know and not verbalized it, I can’t help you. -     

\- What did you do to me? –

\- Broth you back to life. –

\- Show me. –

He plunged back in to her mind, looking at familiar scene from different angle. She was stepping out of the light and pushed Harry away, sending him and Ron on their way. She talked briefly with Miss. Grainger, opening his frock coat and shirt, forcing the poison out of him. Pressing her hand on his chest, singing slow incantation. Suddenly, picture get fuzzy and unclear, returning in to the focus moments later. He could see his motionless chest; she was checking his pulse but there was none. Then he watched himself, through her eyes as she leaned to hover above him, her lips close to his as she softly blown. His chest started moving, and she relaxed. 

“ _Show me what you did with your hand._ ” He commanded, but picture that appeared was still fuzz and unreadable. He pressed the image, struggling with her over control.

Suddenly, they were in **his** mind. Her presence was light and not intrusive, like a breath of spring air. She strolled through his mind not touching his memories, just taking a walk. Reaching the barriers, he observed her feeling smug. She pressed gently at the barrier, and to his surprise, she was behind it, barrier still intact. Strong feeling of panic grabbed him and he struggled to calm down, when her voice whispered

“ _Relax; I’m not interested at your memories._ ”

She stepped out of the most guarded place in his mind, easy as she walked in. Then, she was out of his head. He starred in her angry eyes, while she was hissing

\- I told you to ask questions, not to force the knowledge you are not entitled to. As you can see, I can rip your mind apart far easier than you can reach mine. –

\- Then why the question? –

\- Because, I have manners. I don’t want to rape your mind and leave the bleeding scars just to satisfy my desire to know. If you want to play rough, two can play that game, but choose your course carefully. You don’t know what I’m capable off, and trust me, you don’t want to find out. – her low growl could easily match his most menacing voice.

Standing up, not that he remembered even sitting, he towered over her. Two things happen in the same time. He stretched his hand to silently accio cigarettes as she continued to hiss

-  You should be a good boy… -

Severus felt strong surge of magic and suddenly furniture in the room was flying towards them. She yelled, spinning around and plastering her back to him

\- STOP!!! –

He could feel her back, rising and falling through her labored breathing. She suddenly run to the window and sighed loudly, before turning to him

\- What did you… -

\- You idiot! Do not use elements without proper training! –

\- I did no such thing. – he bit back, small nagging voice in a back of his head arguing against those words

\- Ooooooooooo you did and some. You could pluck all the threes outside, not to mention buried us under the rubble. If you don’t know how to control it, don’t use wandless magic. Wave with your stick. –

\- You… -

\- I did nothing. Test alone can’t make you using it. You just cling to it, keeping the channels open, acting like a damn antenna! I don’t know what made you so mad… -

\- I am not mad. –

\- What was it? – she ignored his protest – Still thinking that I’m lying? Or believing me perhaps? Me touching you or you like it? Me saying her name? That’s it, isn’t it? I said her name… L… -

\- Don’t you dare! Alternatively, you will find out exactly with whom **you** are dealing with. – he growled

\- Li…. –

Door opened and Polkins’ head poke through the crack, he cleared his throat

\- Sir, Mr. Minister wants to talk with you. Right now, I’m afraid it is urgent. –

\- We are not done. – whispered menacingly and swirled on his heel to follow young, frightened, Auror.


	13. WHAT A TANGLED WEB WE WEAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised ;) - with usual apology for my English.

That same morning Kingsley sat at his desk, eyeing a piece of parchment like it is going to explode or attack him. He picked up the document and turned it around, half expecting that it is a joke. Weasley product perhaps, bad judgment on his tolerance for jokes from his clerks.

Placing a paper back on the table, reading its content once again, blinking then reading once again. Like reading, until his eyes bleed would change the content of the document. He rubbed his eyes and diverted his focus from text to the signatures Barty, Albus and about the dozen Wizengamot members. Same members that made is life miserable forcing him to discover anything possible about the woman. This at least explained why they pushed the idea for her to be placed at Ministry holding.

With frown, he turned to a portrait

\- Barty, are you still in a quarrel with Albus? –

\- I don’t believe I am, not since my death anyway. –

\- Can you ask him to come to your portrait? I have something to discuss with both of you. –

\- It will take some time but yes, I will contact his portrait in the hall right away. – with those words Barty disappeared from his portrait.

Kingsley rubbed his forehead, it was before noon and he already had a headache. Pacing to the fireplace he tossed small amount of powder in it and called

\- Hogwarts Infirmary. – waiting for someone to notice him, calling out to the passing nurse – Good day Miss, could you be so kind… - woman shrieked

\- _What is it Irene? What set your alarm this time?_ – he could Poppy grumbling

\- Mr. Ministers head… - stuttered woman

\- _Not at its best now? Full of cobwebs?_ –

\- In the fireplace. –

\- _Then say it so y_ ou overly excited woman. Go on, go and make a list of potions we need replenishing. – Poppy walked in to his line of sight, shooing the nurse – Capable, but she can scream at anything. To what do I owe this pleasure Kingsley? –

\- Poppy, can you be in the Ministry in half an hour? My cabinet. –

\- Is everything all right, do I need take potions with me? Miss. Katya? Severus? -     

\- Just a cure for headache, and plenty to spare, it is for me. -  

\- Give me a few minutes to set thing in order and I’ll be right here. – Poppy walked away, barking orders to still squalling nurse. He walked back to the table and frowned at document again.

Ten minutes later, with a short knock Poppy walked through the door. She planted herself in a chair across him, shoved the vial to him and huffed

\- Lett me hear. Did they kill each other yet? Who is injured? –

\- They are both fine Poppy. Read this. – he gave her a document, uncorking the vial and drinking half of the content, waiting for her to finish reading.

\- Merlin save us from politicians and meddling old men. – breathed Poppy and Minister wholeheartedly agreed with her before he remembered that he is one of said politicians.

\- As you requested, I am informing you that probably from tomorrow Severus is released from my supervision. –

\- Good, when can I expect him back in Infirmary? –

\- There lies the problem, part of his conditions was that he is free to go to his new house after his part is over. –

\- Kingsley, who gave you the right to meddle in my affairs? You may be the Minister, but as sure as hell YOU are NOT medi-wizard! –

\- Poppy, he is diligent in taking his healing potions, not to mention additional healing he received from the woman. His throat is healed as much as it is possible. –

\- Kingsley Shacklebolt, this is the reason you are Minister and not medi-wizard! – Poppy raise her voice – I don’t care about his throat, that healed long ago. Under no circumstance, you are going to let him live alone. I don’t care what that paper say. That is my final word. –

\- Poppy…, this document is up for discussion in a matter of hours. I must give them good reason for him and by extension for her to stay here. A very good reason, worthy of Ministry galleons. –

\- I don’t care, you should’ve think of Ministry galleons before you make arrangements that trump my professional opinion. –

\- I don’t understand… -

\- Kingsley, what Poppy trying not to say is that she believes Severus is in danger of hurting himself. -  Albuses voice interrupted him – I hear you were asking for me. -

\- He is not suicidal! Polkins didn’t report any odd behavior on his part. –

\- You are daft as an old broom Kingsley. – huffed Poppy

\- Now, listen Poppy… -

\- There is nothing to listen. Severus was not left alone more than a few hours at the time, and even then, someone was always nearby. Do you honestly think he would exhibit signs when there is possibility that his intentions are discovered? In best case, if he does not harm himself, he is a high risk of disappearing forever. –

\- His house will be guarded. –

\- He survived as double spy because he is clumsy as Hagrid. – Poppy huffed

\- I am open to suggestions. At this point, my hands are tied. The best I can promise you is to keep them few more days. – he turned to portrait – I need explanation from Barty and from you Albus, considering that both of yours signatures are on this document. –  

\- We were contacted by her government few years back, asked for permission for her to come here… -

\- Albus… - growled Poppy

\- Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss. –

\- What did you do? –

\- Me Poppy? I’m dead, what can I do? –

\- And Bart Crouch died before you, but you both signed this paper. How did you know that Severus is going to need this type of help? -  

\- She did not save him Poppy, she broth him back to life. The boy was dead, all I wanted him is to live. He deserved at least modicum of happiness. –

\- Albus. – growled Kingsley, feeling his head pounding

\- Yes Minister? – twinkle in old man’s eye was irritating even on portrait

\- **How** did you know? Another prophesy? –

\- Don’t be daft Kingsley, Albus couldn’t know the prophesy, only Severus would. Albus, I suggest you tell us, or I’m going to bring Severus and show him this paper, and leave him here with a jar of turpentine. –

\- Hey, Madam Pomfrey this is **mine** portrait. – complained Crouch

\- You signed it, you deserve it too. –

\- I had sudden glimpse in to the future. And unexpected but most interesting alliance with very smart man from where she is. Real adventure if I may say so. We had nice exchange. –

\- Exchange? –

\- They had knowledge I needed, I had knowledge they needed. –

\- You talk in riddles. –

\- Do I, didn’t notice. I thought I was perfectly clear. Magic is young from where she comes, they needed guidance. They also have a way to gimp at future. We traded. –

\- And off all lost lives you decided on saving just one? Not yours at that? –

\- I did as I see it necessary. Severus has more to do, and he hardly can do it dead. –

\- Why just him, why not saving more? –

\- Oh, I had a thought about that, but they explained why is that impossible, something about butterflies. –

\- What he must do that is so important? –

\- Who knows. I figured it is fitting to save him, reward him for all he did for the Order, including helping me die. –

\- And you arranged that Miss. Katya save his life? –

\- Bring him back to life from the land of the dead. – corrected Albus absentmindedly

\- That is impossible!  -

\- Not impossible, just very, very dark. – chuckled Albus – In fact so dark that even Tom didn’t want to tinker with it. –

\- Albus, what did you do? –

\- Oh, nothing drastic, I assure you Poppy. Thy boy is in no danger; he will have long life. –

\- And Miss. Katya? –

\- That remains to be seen. -  

\- How does the spell works? –

\- One should have a pure heart and honest intention, and that one, with certain incantation, can split his or her life energy. Transfer it to another. –

\- She scarified her life. –

\- Oh, just the part of it. And there is a bend to it. As long as they stay together, she can die of old age too. -   

\- She is very clear in her intention to return to her home, once she finish whatever she must finish. –

\- Then let us hope that she will change her mind. – smiled Albus – Odd, none of you asked me how one transfer a part of its life force to another without making a horcrux in process. –

\- Albus… - hissed Crouch

\- Oh, but it is safer for them if they know Barty. –  

\- How? – asked Kingsley, not sure if he wanted to know

\- By blood. By transferring its own blood in to another.  –

\- That is a dark, dark magic Albus, how could you share such knowledge with anyone? – gaped Kingsley

-  You blood bound them!? – shrieked Poppy – Does she knows? –

\- Yes, I did, and yes, she knows. The spell can be broken. This spell is akin to a wizards’ oath, when you fulfill intended objective, bind can be lifted if they desire so. Important thing is, while bind is active neither one of them can die a violent death, self-inflicted or otherwise. Did she tell him yet? –

\- I don’t think so. Much to my knowledge he still did not attempt to kill her. –

\- Then may I suggest that you send them away from Ministry before **he** finds out. As I understand, you just managed to repair the damage in that section of the building. –

\- He is **going to kill he** Albus. –

\- I very much doubt that, Poppy. Miss. Katya is very capable young woman, she can take care of herself, even against Severus. Minister, If I may, I would suggest that you find the way to keep them together somehow. That would appease Poppy’s mind and save the wizarding world of public arguments. Oh, and I don’t think that she should use her type of magic in public. –

\- Anything else, Albus? – strained Kingsley

\- No, I don’t believe so. I’ll see you around Barty. Good day. – Mumbled Albus and walked out of the portrait.

\- Why did you agreed to this Barty? –

\- You know Albus, he could be persuasive when he wanted to. You will find that all the rest, who signed that document, would say the same. –

Kingsley just waved his head, regretting almost instantly as pain pinched his forehead and back of the head simultaneously. He watched Poppy rising from the chair

\- Like Albus suggested, find the way to keep them close to each other or send them both to Hogwarts. And don’t you dare meddling with my patients again Kingsley, making promises like this one, or you will deal with me. – huffed Poppy and marched out of the office.

Kingsley pressed his temples and leaned back on his chair, he stayed long time in that position. Knock on the door snapped him out of his state of numbness

\- Sir, you have Wizengamot session in 5 minutes. –

\- Thank you, Mr. Weasley. –

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

\- …so, in the light of new evidence, it is my suggestion to release Miss. Katya to the custody of Severus Snape. – Kingsley concluded his speech.

\- Is that smart? –

\- It is far better than sending them both to Hogwarts, that might put students in danger. -  

\- He was offered to be reinstated as professor and Head of House, and he refused the offer. Question is, do we want **him** to teach our children? –

\- What that supposed to mean Madam Undersecretary? –

\- He is a Death Eater. –

\- He is **war hero** , by our own decision. –

\- Title is one thing, public opinion is another matter. –

\- We can quarrel all day, there far more important matters to address than what to do with Severus Snape. -

\- We are about to vote on the proposition then? Who is in favor? – hands raised with only few staying down – It is settled. Who is going to inform **him**? –

\- I will. – sighed Kingsley – I made the deal. – “ _And I’m the one with least likely chance to be on the receiving end of the hex when I break the news to him._ ”  

That topic was abandoned and they moved to continuation of discussion about Werewolf Rights.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Late afternoon, Kingsley was sitting in his office, preparing mentally for the task at hand. Door violently fly open and Snape barged in his office, man’s face was somewhere between white hot anger and ice cold hatred.  

\- I was interrogating the prisoner Minister, she finally started to talk. I **was** under the impression that you wanted me to extract as much information as possible. –

\- That was the deal. – Kingsley cleared the throat

\- Interruption at this stage of interrogation is a setback. You are bound to know that Minister. –

\- That is what I wanted to talk to you about Severus. There is no more need for interrogation. – he paused and suppressed the need to pull back as Snape’s eyes narrowed – Her arrival was approved by Wizengamot, arranged with her government, long time ago. Due to the clerical error, her documentation and permits arrived today. You will still receive your reimbursement. –  

\- I can see that this government is as capable as previous one. – clipped Snape – If my services are no longer… -

\- Severus, - he swallowed – permits or not, she is released under your custody. We feel that…. –

\- No. – low growl came from the Snape’ direction

\- It is not safe to just let her roam Wizarding England. It is much better if we have… -

\- NO. – repeat Snape with more force

\- Wizengamot ruled the decision, I’m afraid it is out of our hands. To refuse… -

\- Send me to Azkaban. –

\- She can’t be that…, she is just a woman… -

\- Kingsley, send. Me. To. Azkaban. Find me a Dementor and I will kiss him myself. –

\- The other option is for both of you to return to Hogwarts. –

\- No. –

\- You are free…. -

\- Funny Minister, my alleged **freedom** sounds almost the same as freedom I had during the war. – Kingsley cringed, in front of him was the same man he knew from Order meetings

\- She is new to this world, unlearned at our ways and too powerful to be left to her own devices. –

\- Then find her a baby-sitter. –

\- She is dead seat on you. She will follow you at any rate. This way you can keep an eye on her, make sure that she does not do anything…out of order. –

\- I am done with my service to the Ministry, for wizarding England. –

\- Yes, and you are to no obligation to any of us. –

\- Nevertheless, I am appointed as guardian for your prisoner. Without my consent and against my wish. –

\- Would you rather having her following you around, or to be able to keep an eye on her? – Kingsley watched as Snape’s back stiffened and his shoulders squared.

\- Do I have any say in this matter? – ice in Snape’s voice forced Kingsley to shiver

\- I’m afraid not. You will be reimbursed for this time, and you will receive monthly a sum of galleons in her name. She has a vault set for her name at Gringots, the key is with us. She even undergone sorting but it was inconclusive. –

\- Sorting is never inconclusive. – spat Snape

\- In her case, it was. I don’t know… All I know she is fully set to live here. She has permit to get a wand and use it but under no circumstances she is to use magic her way in public. I will see her tomorrow morning and… - he stopped as Snape stood in front of him with grim look on his face and outstretched arm

\- No. She is **my** responsibility. You will hand all her documentations and belongings you still have in hold to me. We will leave Ministry tomorrow morning.  –

\- Wouldn’t you like to see your new house before you bring her there? – asked Kingsley handing him large, thick envelope

\- No. I wish you good day Minister. – clipped Snape and with slight bow he left him slamming the door behind his back.

Kingsley sat back in the chair, feeling the thin stream of sweat tickling between shoulder blades. This day was too long for him.


	14. OUT OF THE FIRE AND IN TO THE…

Snape turned toward the Holding Cell Area of Ministry. With dark look on his face and brisk strides, forced people to scramble away from his path, and for Mr. Polkins to jog behind him. Rage and frustration colored the edge of his sight with white spots. Yet, feeling of being pressured in to unwilling cooperation felt oddly comforting.

He reached her door and halted, which made Polkins nearly colliding with his back. Lucky for Auror, he managed to stop before that happened. Snape forcefully open the door and barked not even looking in to the room

\- Gather your things Miss Katya. We are leaving Ministry tomorrow. –

Without any additional explanation, he closed the door and warded them, muffling her calls and questions. Passing a distance to his room in two strides, facing his door he barked at Auror

\- She is not to be disturbed until the morning. –

\- But Sir… Ummm …. –

\- Mr. Polkins I suggest that you think very carefully what are you about to say. –

\- Her supper Sir, I can’t break your wards. And what if she needs a loo? –

-  I would advise against tempering with my wards, if you value your skin Mr. Polkins. Her meals and needs are not my problem. I suggest that **you,** do not make my anger, **your** problem. The prisoner is not to be addressed until tomorrow morning, did I made myself clear? –  

\- Y…yes, Sir. –

He walked in his room and slammed the door behind. For a moment, he just stood there, petrified. With a sharp swirl, he waved his wand to the door and warded them. Only then he unleashed his rage. Every single piece of furniture, every glass or bottle of alcohol he could reach were smashed in to the bits. Even the mattress and the bed were destroyed, sheets shredded. He could hear the banging on the door, but he couldn’t care less.

Tired and exhausted he curled on the floor in the middle of piled and shredded fabric and pressed his fists next to his eyes, pushing them strong until it begun to hurt. After a while banging stopped. He could not tell how long he was just lying there before merciful oblivion of sleep took him over.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Sharp pain radiated from his hip pressed against hard, cold surface. His head throbbed. Carefully he outstretched his hand to feel the surface; it was hard and cold, covered with tattered rugs and rubble. He pulled his hand back and adjusted his breathing, hoping that nobody noticed his movements.   

“ _Where am I, who captured me? Am I imprisoned by Order or Dark Lord? What did I do to be discovered?_ ” his thoughts were jumbled “ _Maybe I just displeased the Lord and he is correcting me._ ” he tried to focus, his brain moaned “ _I need to remember before they come for me._ ”

Tension in his neck made him wish to change position, but he pushed back the urge. Suddenly, memory of previous day slammed at him with painful force. He sat up with a groan. Cracking one eye open, he observed mess in the room. Fumbling he pulled his wand and moved to sat on his heels, casting reparo after reparo until room looked more presentable. He rose to his feet and swayed.

\- You are getting too old to sleep on the floor. – grumbled

First, he shrunk all his things, all that where not irreparably damaged and placed them in a small satchel. Washing bowl was banged up but usable and he filled it with water using a spell and tried to make himself presentable. Taking two long breaths he removed wards and stepped in to the hallway.

Mr. Polkins jumped on his feet, young Auror looked worse for the wear.

\- Thank Merlin, you are all right, Sir. -

\- Mr. Polkins did you slept on that floor? –

\- No, Sir. I mean yes, Sir. – stuttered – I was here but I wasn’t sleeping, Sir. –

\- Did you get instruction how we are going to move from here to my house? –

\- Yes sir, we will use floo network, I will escort you and show you around the house. –

\- Very well. And the prisoner? –

\- I followed your instructions, Sir. She was yelling and calling, until… - Polkins paused looking nervous

\- Until, what? –

\- Until noises from your room, Sir. – whispered Auror

He just nodded and removed wards from her door, opening them

\- Are you ready? –

\- Yes. What is … -

\- Do not ask any questions. Do not talk at all. Follow me. – turning on his heel he motioned to Polkins to lead them. Only one floo was temporarily connected to his home, and he was not informed which one. Wanting nothing more than to walk fast as he can, and leave Ministry behind, to his dismay, he had to match speed of the steps with Polkins’. Katya was slightly running, trailing behind them.  

Once again Ministry was at full blown halt, observing them as they passed. Snape could not shake the feeling that he is observed like some sort of rare beast. He was not relishing the attention. This time, however, he was not only rarity and many onlookers set their eyes on Katya. He was also painfully aware that with Polkins in front of him, and her at his heals he was still in “protected” position. Katya was turning her head left and right, ignoring the people and seemingly admiring Ministry. But even with his back to her, he could sense that she was paying more attention to the crowd. I fact, anyone with half the brain and only a basic training would notice her clumsy attempt of surveillance.  

Suppressing the need to growl out loud, marched right to the floo network, temporarily connected with his home, barely detecting that Polkins was talking

\- …Aurors left your residence just moments ago and … -

\- Make sure that she follows. Do. Not. Loose. Her. – hissed and stepped in to a huge fireplace calling “Snape residence” disappearing in the puff of green flames.

\- But, Sir! … -

He could hear Polkins calling him as he landed in the spacious living room. Room was painted in warm pale sienna with dark moss green imprint of leaves. Long tea table, one Victorian settee and two armchairs all in dark cherry wood covered with warm burnt sienna plush were placed in front of the fireplace. Few scattered cabinets filled the empty spaces against the walls. Not paying much attention to the furniture, it was his anyway, transferred from his quarters in Hogwarts, scanned the space around him.    

Main entrance to the apartment was on the opposite wall, behind small two-step corridor. On the wall, right to him was two entrances, one to the kitchen and one to a long hallway. Nodded his head with approval, this room was to his liking.

Suddenly, his knees buckled and he barely managed to stay on the feet as Katya slammed at him, tumbling from fireplace. With hiss, grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her to the feet. But, before managing to say anything, Polkins stepped in to the room.   

\- Allow me to show you around, Sir. As you can see this is the living room. Down there is a kitchen with dining area. – he leaded them to a fully equipped kitchen with small table for four in dining area. Everything had soft tones of oak made furnishing. Satisfied, nodded again.

\- Ministry awarded you a House Elf, if you wish to employ one. One of free elves, currently residing in Hogwarts volunteered. If you are in the agreement with her pay, 2 galeons a month, Tippy would move in starting tomorrow. –

\- Very well, send her here. -    

\- Now I will show you… - continued Polkins, they turned to exit kitchen but Katya was still standing on the door, blocking them. He narrowed his eyes at her but she just ignored him, still looking at kitchen

\- Where is a cooling unit? –

\- A…what? – blinked Polkins

\- Ummm, refrigerator. That is how you call it? For storing perishable food... –

\- There is a cold box, near the sink. – Polkins muttered confused

\- Miss Katya, - Snape squeezed through clenched teeth – follow us, stay close and…keep your mouth…shut. –

He pushed against her, and she moved to let the Polkins pass, following. Polkins cleared his throat and lead them to a long hallway with two sets of door on each side

\- Your room Miss Katya is first door on the left, your Sir is across on the right side. Painters left their paint pallets for both of you to arrange your rooms as you prefer. But, I’m afraid it must be done now, I am to return them upon my departure. We can start from your room Miss Katya. –

They entered room all in white, with birch tree bead, table and closet. He offered her a series of small jars and she looked at him confused.

\- Just pick the color, dip one finger and lean it on the wall. If you wish for a pattern you may choose from these shades here. – he pointed at additional row of jars – Dip your finger in color, imagine the pattern and press a finger on the wall. –

Katya looked at colors and he rolled his eyes, preparing for hours of tedious waiting for her to decide. To his surprise, after only few minutes she picked the deep dark purple color and dipped her finger in it, dying the wall in the shade. She dipped another finger in midnight blue and pressed it to her palm, sending one speck of color to the ceiling. She picked silver color from additional palette and dipped finger of other hand, pressing it to the wall, her eyes closed. In front of their eyes, tribal pattern emerged giving the distant resemblance to distorted hearts and caged birds. She pressed finger to her palm and send the drop of silver to ceiling, creating the specks of stars on the dark background. Snape was surprised with dark and rather oddly artistic room, in which now birch furniture gave of slight, natural, silver glow. Katya opened her eyes.   

\- Thank you. – she politely thanked Polkins waiting for them to leave the room. Polkins lead them to his room. Apart from white walls his old furniture form Hogwarts was there in same order. He took a bronze and shaded his walls, picking an emerald green from additional pallet he growled

\- Step out of the room – when he was alone, pressed paint coated finger to the wall concentrating, ancient protective runes glided around the walls in rich emerald green, he could hear Auror’s gasp form behind. Stepping outside the room, closed the door.

\- Thank you, Mr. Polkins, you may continue. – smirked at Auror frozen in awe

\- Y-Yess. This way Sir, Miss Katya, second door on the left is the bathroom. – Polkins opened the door. Bathroom was in warm bronze shades. Katya widened her eyes and he nearly laughed, she was staring in a small bating basin.

\- We have a pool in the flat? –

\- What? Oh! No, no, that is a …. – stuttered Polkins

\- That is a tub Miss Katya. I do hope that you are acquainted with personal hygiene, at least on the basic level. – quipped sarcastically

\- That is no tub, that is a small poll. How you use it is another matter. – she narrowed her eyes at him – And, yes. I am acquainted. - 

\- Ugh, yes. Well, across is library and work study. – Polkins cleared his throat, changing shades from red to pale and back. He led them and opened door across bathroom. This room looked the same as his room in Hogwarts, so with just a nod, closed the door before woman could steal a peek.

Polkins lead them to the wall with only one picture of forest path, and slid the hand behind picture. Suddenly, wall slid back revealing narrow staircase.

\- Similar mechanism is on the other side Sir. This leads to basement on the left and your private laboratory. If you would follow me... – he led them further in to the poorly lighted stairs.

In the end of staircase only few steps long and five steps wide hallway with two doors opposing one another. Polkins started to open the door on the right, when Snape stopped him.

\- Show me the other room, I will check laboratory later. –

Polkins nodded and opened door form other room. It was rather large and empty, bare stone with only one candle for light.

\- We didn’t know what would you use this room for, if you let us know… -

\- The room is fine just as it is. –

\- Very well, Sir if you follow me now, please. Only one thing left to show you. – Polkins led them up the staircase and pointed at lever

\- This lever, pull it and walk in to the hallway, door will close behind. If you want to close it behind while you are in your laboratory, pull lever twice it will open the door than once… -

\- I understand basic mechanic, Mr. Polkins. Show me what is left and leave. – impatience vibrated in his voice. Auror just blushed, nodded and pointed the way. He walked them to entrance door, opening them. They stepped in to another dimly lighted corridor, sliding down in a spiral staircase. When they reached lower floor Auror stopped.

\- This lever opens the panel door to the back office of the front shop. There is no way to open panel from outside, for now. it is presumed that you might want to rent the space. –

\- Rent it Mr. Polkins? –

\- Yes. Since property is yours, you can freely rent it without repercussions from the Ministry side. I believed that Minister… -

\- It must have slipped his mind. – squeezed Snape darkly

\- Ahem, yes. If you don’t mind, this way... – he led them further down the corridor.  – Even if shop is facing the Diagon Alley, entrance is from the other street. - He let them out in to a small blind street in a T shape.

They returned to the apartment and Auror bid them “good day” leaving them alone. Moment before Katya managed to say anything he turned to her, and started to list in a bored even tone

\- These are the ground rules: you are under no circumstances to enter **my** room, **my** library or **MY** laboratory. You may **not** go outside of the house and on to the street **unaccompanied**. You **cannot** practice your kind of magic in **public**. I have misfortune to be, yet again, in obligation to teach. I will teach **you** how to fit in to our society, which includes: basic history, **our** way of magic, charms, curses and jinxes as well as defensive charms, transfiguration and basic laws. How proficient are you with flying? –

\- When we are going to the bank? – she interrupted and he ignored her question

\- I asked you a question. -  growled

\- Do you see me having wings? -

\-  Tomorrow, we are going to get you a wand, a broom and necessities for your education. –

\-  What about Potions? –

\- What about potions Miss Katya? – he raised a brow

\- Seems like I’m going to learn everything except potions. –

\- There are lot more subjects than wat is listed to you. You are here to fit in and that is all. – drawled

\- When are, we going to bank? –

\- Before we go to shopping, as I understand… -

\- Can we go today? –

\- Miss Katya, you will learn that when I speak, you are about to keep your mouth shut and **listen**. –

\- I understand that but I need to go to the bank. –

\- You are in no need of money today. – growled with annoyance

\- It’s not the money…my things are there. They sent all that I packet for my staying here in to the bank. I have only the bare minimum with me. –

\- You managed with that “bare minimum” for months; you will manage with it for one more day. – he turned to leave – Be ready tomorrow, 8 a.m. –

\- At least give me something to read, I read those two books million times by now. – she called after him. He stopped and glanced at her

\- **My** library is **not to be touched**. Am I clear? –  voice just above whisper was vibrating with dark warning

\- I won’t touch it, you give me a book. -  

At first moment, he thought just leaving, and then he turned to her summoning the book from the library. He shoved the book in to her hands.

\- You may start today by reading this. I expect not to be disturbed. – he walked to his room.

In sanctity of his room, sat on the bed and gazed at his trembling hands. With a deep sigh, run his hands over the face, pressing heels of his palms hard against the temples. Question to ever elusive answer buzzed around his head like a swarm of angry hornets – why he was still alive?  

“ _Maybe this is my punishment? Maybe, I am not allowed to have blissful rest of oblivion in death. Why would my life worth more than Wesley’s or Lupin’s or any other that died in war? They were always clear and honest in their action, they never done what I have done. Maybe I’m punished, cursed by life?_ ” he pressed even harder “ _Maybe there is a way to fight this curse. I know how, I just need to be…alone. If I get rid of them…if I get rid of her…_ ” he groaned “ _You can do this, it won’t take long. You survived two wars; just play your part for a little bit longer._ ”

Taking a deep breath, lurched to his feet, gazing the runes, smug half-smile twitched his lips as he remembered Auror’s gasp. Snape approached one of the runes and touched it slightly. Pulling the small sliver peeling knife from the pocket he nicked his finger and pressed it against the wall, chanting softly. Another set of runes, much smaller and blood red, slithered around the walls and door, dripping on the window sill wood. He kept his finger pressed until runes started to glow, only then he removed his hand.

“ _Let us hope that they won’t check. One down, two to go._ ”  He made his way to the library and repeated the process. Finally, slipped through the hidden door to the basement laboratory. Here he repeated the process three times, each time using different incantation. Only then he glanced around, deciding to make the list of all that he needed buy and replace from equipment to the ingredients. Work occupied him enough for his mind to stop reeling.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Katya stood in the middle of the room, clenching the book he shoved in her hands, suppressing desire to scream at him. The man was intolerable. Marching to her room she mumbled under the breath

\- Self-centered, stubborn jack-ass. He’s ten times worst then…. aghhhhh. –

Slamming the door behind her she tossed herself on the bed. She was on the edge; she missed her music and her books. Katya missed her clothes, not which were much different from what he had on her but still, clean, fresh clothes. Annoyed, she started to turn her pockets, sitting down, piling the content on the bed. Finally, returning everything to original size.  Placing clothes in the dresser and books on the table, frowned – she will need a book shelf in the room.

Picking up the book he gave her she frowned again, _A History of Magic, Batihilda Baghot_

\- Why would I need to learn their history? I don’t plan on staying. –grumbled, with a sigh, lied down on bed and started reading the book. Hour later Katya fell asleep on top of the covers, hugging the book to her chest, nearly finished with its reading.


	15. ONE STEP AT THE TIME

Katya growled as rhythmic banging noise became louder. Annoying sound of bells chiming filled the room. She pushed her head under the pillow but sounds were still there. Finally, she opened her eyes and groaned. Room was filled with light streaming through the window. Someone was banging at the door.

Crawling out of the bed, barely keeping her eyes open she swung the door open with growl

\- I’m up, what’s burning? –

\- You call this appearance ready Miss Katya? In that case, structure and jail requirements are much preferable to you? - 

She was staring in black clad shoulders, mocking voice scratched her ears. Why this man must wake her up so early in the morning.

\- They let me sleep past 6 a.m., there I was motivated to be presentable. – she snapped at him

\- 6 a.m.? Miss Katya, didn’t I told you to be ready 8. A.m. sharp? –

\- Yes. –

\- It is 8:05 and you are… - he trailed off, she raised her wide eyes looking at his scowling face – You have 5 minutes, after that I’m leaving alone. – his dry tone unnerved her.

Slamming the door, she redressed quickly, grumbling in her chin. Fast run to the bathroom left her enough time to quick wash of face and teeth. In a record time, she was in the room. He gave her a frowning glare

\- How charming, a look which would make dear crazy Bella proud. No time to fix it now, we are going. –

\- Where are we … -

\- Do not talk, do not address me unless I address you. **Don’t** get **lost** , stay at my heel. –

With a sigh, she followed him down the narrow staircase on to the street. First street was quiet, shaded with tree line on the both sides and quiet, but only few steps straight and they were on the main street.

Diagon Alley was buzzing with life. Katya was stunned with the sight, from paving stone ground to the wooden and brick buildings with sop windows. Many passers, both male and female, were dressed in odd dress-like garments. Clothing in general was much different than hers. As they walked, people stopped to stare at them, whispering. The street was branching here and there, and she was trying to follow his long strides and not to lose him while spinning her head in all directions, soaking in all that she seen. Unconsciously comparing one or two store houses with skyscrapers from her plane. Store windows contained so many unfamiliar items. She did read about this place, but no amount of reading could prepare her for what she was facing. To all fairness, she knew everything that was possible about him too, and now she was wondering if she bit more then she could chew. No amount of facts could prepare her for his attitude. Comparing the one she wanted to save with the one she saved, Katya had to acknowledge the differences and devise another plan, the one she had would not work. She slammed at the Snape’s back as he stopped.

\- Watch where you are going. **Do not** stare at Goblins, follow me and keep quiet. – he hissed, and lead her up the few stairs through huge door and near the two rows of tables with odd looking creatures behind them.

While he was conversing with one of the creatures, she was digging through her mind trying to remember all that she knew about Goblins. Name was not unfamiliar, but lack of description, not to mention fact that they are not extinct shocked her.

\- Walk. – growled Snape at her following one of the Goblins. They all sat in a strange looking cart and rickety thing moved fast, leading them down. She closed her eyes, feeling unsafe as motion sickness threatened her stomach.

\- If you throw up I will throw you out from this thing while we are still moving. – low growl buzzed in her ear and she just waved her head still clenching her eyes and teeth. Suddenly, with a tug they stopped moving, and she felt like her stomach climbing up her throat. Fighting to suppress urge to throw up, she stayed motionless.

\- Stay here, we will be back soon. – he barked at her and he meekly nodded. Chart swayed slightly and she pressed hand over her mouth. Minutes passed and her stomach stopped making loops and unexpected trips upwards so she cracked her eyes open just in time to see them return. Goblin was waddling on hi short legs while Snape glided behind him, they entered the chart and Goblin set them in to motion again. Her stomach lurched again, this ride was much shorter and they were moving up now. They stopped again and two of them stepped out.

\- What are you waiting Miss Katya? Out, I cannot enter your vault without your presence. – he drawled

She stepped out of the cart, feeling shaky on her feet. Only few short steps they were in front of large iron door. Snape gave a small key to Goblin and he unlocked them. In the small, cavern like, room was decent looking pile of gold coins and one large military bag. She picked up the bag eagerly, while Snape took around two handfuls of cons, placed them in a small sac and handed to her without the word.

\- Keep your money in this, I have no desire to spend unnecessary time waiting in store for you to rummage through your pockets. –

\- What if…. – she stopped abruptly seeing an angry glare he gave her.

\- What did I say? Go in to the chart. – he hissed walking away, she followed him fuming inside. 

One stomach turning ride later she was trying once again to follow his strides, on shaky legs. This time she didn’t pay attention to surroundings, trying to find a spot that didn’t sway and rotate in front of her eyes, causing her to feel sick again. They meandered through the narrow street, Snape swearing under the breath, until they finally reached a store named Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary. They entered inside and Snape growled

\- Stay here and **do not touch** anything. – she leaned on the patch of empty wall and slide to the floor.

Katya tossed warry look around the cramped store full of odd herbs and stuff she didn’t even want to know what are where or where they came. She watched Snape ordering, engaged in light conversation with shopkeeper. What caught he interest was man’s demeanor, he didn’t look so cross or repulsive, best she could describe him as civil and polite.

All of a sudden, Katya had a vivid picture of her instructor, pacing in front of them in the Training center, his voice ringing clear “ _If you want to catch a wild animal, set a trap. That one is easy, but… **if** you want to **catch and tame** wild animal, **observe it** in its natural habitat. Learn about it before you set a trap. If you are smart enough, maybe trap won’t be necessary at all, you will learn how to make animal come to you._ ” Before that day, she never understood this lecture, it was hard to understand why he was talking about animals when they had none, at least none that lived and roamed free. Watching at Snape’s back, for the first time she understood the lecture. She smiled wickedly, it was time to change the tactics again.

He turned and she jumped at her feet, tugging the heavy bag along. Outside the shop, she pushed her hands through handle loops and seat it as a backpack on her shoulders, staggering slightly backwards as all heavy things inside shifted to the bottom. Advancing now was more difficult, but she gritted her teeth and followed him wordlessly. He suddenly stopped in front of one store and she halted, swaying lightly.

\- What is the matter Miss Katya? –

\- There is no problem, I’m fine. –

\- That is why you walk like a drunk sailor? –

\- The bag is heavy, I can deal with it. –

\- Mhm. – he mussed and Katya suppressed a growl looking at his expression, he had uncanny ability to set her at the edge of the nerves by not even saying anything. – Follow me. –

They walked in a dim store, shelves filled to the brim with long thin boxes. Shopkeeper emerged somewhere from behind and cried happily

\- Severus! I’m glad to see you! You are in the need of a new wand? –

\- No, she is. –

\- Ah, your mysterious savior. What was your first wand and who made it? – the shopkeeper turned to her

\- She didn’t had wand before, her magic is wandless. Ministry demands that she start using one. – informed him Snape dryly – Give me the bag, I will take care of that. –

Confused, Katya slipped the bag of her shoulders and placed it on the floor next to him, narrowing her eyes. He just bended to grab the bad, lifting it easily and grumbled

\- I will be back shortly, do not cause trouble and follow instructions. – with a swirl, he marched out of the shop leaving her alone. Shopkeeper smiled at her

\- Come along dear, stretch your arms. – she did as he asked and the man started to measure her with a piece of ribbon, mumbling – Mhm, all right. Wait here I might just have right thing for you. –

Old man pulled one box and handed her a short wand, she could feel the magic vibrating from the wand, emanating strong waves that felt unnaturally incompatible to her own magic

\- Give it a swish. -     

\- This doesn’t feel right. – Katya frowned

\- Just try. – cooed her old man and she did as she was told. Strong swirl of wind burst violently, knocking most of the content from the shelf it hit all over the store – No, that one is not for you. Try this one. –

\- It feels wrong, same way as the previous one. – but man, ignored her motioning her to wave the wand. Reluctantly she obeyed. Raging flame surged out of the tip, man siphoned it with his wand before it had chance to make any damage.

\- Not that one either. You are the tough one. Don’t worry, we’ll find you a wand. Try this. – he handed her a wand, she felt as she was given something deadly and violent, almost scared she dropped the wand

\- That one would kill someone in my hands. – grumbled

\- You can never know… -

\- I can. Can feel it. – she firmly set her jaw, refusing to bend and pick up dropped wand

\- You can feel wand’s magic? –

\- I can, and I’m telling you, that one is too dangerous in my hand. –

\- Well then, this is a bit unorthodox, but take a stroll through the shop then, see what draws you, what feels natural to you. – the man looked amused, carefully observing her.

She walked along the shelves, hovering her hand over the boxes. Magic in this place was overwhelming, emanating from every inch of the place. It took her a long time, with a corner of an eye she saw Snape standing next to shop owner in quiet conversation with him. She approached them, frowning

\- I’m sorry Sir, but all those boxes have two different sources of magic, and either one or the other is not good for me. – she turned to Snape – Maybe I’m just not able to have my own stick. –

\- It’s not a stick dear, it is a wand. I never meet witch or wizard that I could not match with a wand. If I have nothing already made, we will make you one. Can you detect what magic comes from where in the wand? –

-  One is from the wood other from something in the wood. I can make a difference. –

\- She is natural Severus! Would you be interested in Wand craft my dear? – beamed the old man

\- She would not. – firmly replied Snape in her behalf and Katya hissed at him, clenching her fist 

\- Too bad. Come now, show me what wood feels good to you, just pick up the box and place it on my table. – old man looked amused and somehow lively

She made another round along the shelves, choosing boxes with different magical signatures. She placed them on the table. Old man looked at each of them and nodded.

\- Wait here one second. – he disappeared in the back and returned with handful of branches, different in color. He cleared the boxes, returning them to their place and motioned her to come closer – These are the one you picked, Acacia, Adler, Ebony and Redwood. Now, take in your hand every of these branches, take your time and hand me the one that feels most natural to you. –

Katya picked up every stick holding it. Each was appealing but somehow weak. Finally, she stood confused holding two sticks in her hand

\- This can’t be right. –

\- What? –

\- One is wrong, but these two…, and yet, not single box in here has two different wood signatures. – she frowned, she noticed that Snape stopped reading small pocket book and observed her warily.

\- Extremely rare, yes, but not unheard of. Amazing! There are some old scrolls speaking about the wands of combined wood. Set them aside, dear. – old man picked all other sticks and carried them. She put the branches he held at the end of the table, waiting patiently. Old man returned with large box full of glass tubes, each tube contained a feather of some sort of strand, branch or scale – Pick one of those. Hold both branches in one hand and pick the core most compatible with them and you. –

She nodded and did as she was told. Lingering slightly at two different tubes she carefully picked one and placed it in hand with sticks, then the other. She repeded the process couple of times before settling with one combination.

\- Interesting, truly interesting. Are you absolutely sure of this my dear? –

\- Yes. –

\- Severus, - called old man and Snape walked to them – her wand would take time to be made. I’ll send it to you. But you have a truly amazing friend here. She picked not one but two woods, Adler and Ebony with Thestral hair. – Snape sharply jerked his head at these words – Not to worry, we issued more than a few wands after the war with Thestral hairs, it is not so uncommon nowadays. –

\- And two types of wood? I never… - Snape’s voice had a glimmer of genuine interest

\- Not been made for a long, long time, but not out of the realm of possibility. That will be 25 galleons. –

Katya looked at Snape uncertain of what to do

\- You have your gold, I am not paying for your necessities Miss Katya. – ironic smile lingered on his lips

She took the pouch from her pocket and counted the gold coins, wondering if she will have enough for everything or will she have to go to the bank again and survive another of those rides. She didn’t like the gleam in Snape’s eyes. They left the shop. Only few stores down, they entered again in to cramped shop full of brooms.

\- I’m not your maid. – she protested – And I’m a slob. –

\- You will not use this broom for cleaning. – he hissed

\- Why do I need a broom then? – Katya felt unbalanced, so many things in her knowledge of this place lacked details.

\- I thought that you know about this world Miss Katya. – his voice was even and almost with a hint of taunting

\- I’m noticing some holes in our data base. – she mumbled “ _Holes at the size of a planet_.”

\- Yes. – he drawled – Since you pointed out that you are lacking wings, you will just have to use a broom for flying, like majority of the wizarding world. – with that he walked to the counter and after only brief conversation he turned to her – Miss Katya if you will be so kind to pay. –

\- How much? – she asked pulling out the satchel, Snape smirked

\- 500 galleons –

\- But… - she frowned

\- But what, Miss Katya? You do have that money, don’t you? – he raised one eyebrow, her face flushed in anger

\- I have, just not with me. You could have told me how much I’ll need when we were in vault. Is this amusing to you? –

\- Immensely. – a sly smile slithered across his face

\- Well, then we do not buy a broom, and you’ll have to wait for me to grow a pair of wings. – she grumbled

\- Or, you could just sign here and money will be transferred from your bank. – he offered dryly

Huffing, Katya grabbed the quill and scribbled her name at line he pointed at, turning and marching out of the store, not even bothering to pick up her new broom. She hopped that he will forget it too. Flying didn’t sound appealing to her, she hated heights and she was prone to motion sickness, neither of that was a good recipe for – flying. Katya nearly jumped when he appeared behind her, whispering to her ear

\- You forgot your broom. Do not worry, they will send it home. –

She suppressed the growl in her throat and walked behind him as he continued to lead them, not even glancing if she is following.

“ _Now I **can** understand why some animal species are extinct._ ”

They entered the third store, a book shop and her eyes widened, huge grin shone her face. Snape was ordering to her unfamiliar titles, and she just browsed the store. Picking up few titles she found interesting. He just raised an eyebrow at her choice of books, but stayed silent and allowed her to pay or the books. In a shop, next to it she purchased parchments, quills and ink.

They turned their way back home, passing by a shop that had various pieces of furniture in the window, she grabbed his sleeve, forcing him to stop and turn, eyeing her with raise eyebrow.

\- I need a bookshelf in my room. –

\- We have a library in a house. –

\- And I have no accesses to it. –

\- That is still not my problem. –

\- You may go inside with me, or stay here, or even go home. I’ll find my way back. – growled Katya, annoyed by his attitude. She marched in to the store, genially surprised when she found him standing in front of the store, some half hour later.  

\- Shopping is done **Miss Katya**. – hissed Snape at her, grabbing her hand – We are going home. –

She felt like someone squeezed her through a very long and narrow keyhole. Everything around her turned black. Suddenly as squeezing sensation appeared it also vanished, leaving her to fall on her knees puking her guts out, with sensation of utter disorientation. She Weakley rise to her feet, finding a support on the wall and gave an angry stare to man next to her. He had unreadable expression on his face

\- You are going to clean that. – his low voice was firm – And do remember that you are **not** allowed to use your magic outside the house. – finished with sneer, leaving her alone in a blind alley in front of their entrance door. 


	16. FACING UNKNOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pondering is it 14th on page time already, but as it is in my place, and that I have too much work - new chapter goes now :)

Walking in to the apartment, Snape paused at entrance just to hang a traveling cloak on one of the hooks on the small hallway wall. He walked straight to the library, picked up the book and sat in an armchair in front of the unused, cold fireplace. He mulled about the entire thing he should arrange in next few days, like Daily Prophet subscription and few other magazines, setting an account with local groceries and connecting them with Tippy. Elf should be in the house already.  As if reading his mind, elf popped up

\- Tippy arrived, Master Snape. – squeaked elf in an odd looking flowery dress

\- Glad to see you again Tippy. – he nodded – I trust you know my preferences. –

\- Tippy knows. Would Master Snape want some tea and scones? –

\- Yes, thank you. –

\- In a library? –

\- Yes. –

Elf just nodded and disappeared. He opened the book, but soon his thoughts drifted from his reading to the today's visit at Diagon Alley. The woman worried him, her knowledge lacked profoundly. More than that, her demeanor changed somewhere between visit to the bank and to the Olivnder’s shop.

“ _What is she up to now? At least she does not act like insolent brat anymore, not all the time._ ”

Her behavior changed from cheeky to tame, from confidant to bashful and insecure, from spiteful and cold to semi-pleasant. Only thing that stayed the same was that underlying mask divided of emotions that lingered in her eyes.

“ _What eats you away Miss just Katya?_ ”

He was sure he could find a way to get rid of her presence if he figures out answer to that question. He was surprised at her choice of books; all titles were about history of magic. Staring at the cold heart, he tapped one finger against forgotten page. Suddenly, tossing a glance at the page, he closed the book and set it on the small side table next to untouched tray with tea and scones, and stood up. He walked around library pulling the books out and piling them on the work table. Soon, he was surrounded with high towers of books, skimming trough them, scribbling a note on the parchment here and there. Hissing at lack of desired titles that he would normally take from Hogwarts library.

He was so engrossed in his work when shrill came from the direction of living room that he almost dropped his quill. Rushing from the library, wand in hand he run in to the kitchen, following the sound. Situation in the kitchen nearly made him laugh. Katya was screaming, plastered to the wall, Tippy was crying, eyeing the pot she held obviously debating should she punish herself or not. Gaining his composure, he sharply asked

\- Miss Katya, why are you making that awful noise? And why are you scaring **my** house elf? –

\- What is that? –

\- Tippy is sorry Sir. Tippy didn’t want to scare Miss Tippy is sorry! – cried elf

\- It is all right Tippy. – he turned to elf with soft voice – It is not your fault, you may continue to work. –

\- What is that?! – Katya turned to him raising her voice

\- Try that one more time and I am going to lock you in the basement Miss Katya. – he growled menacingly – Tippy is a house elf. She will be taking care of the household and our meals. I expect from you to treat her with **respect** and **not to** scare her anymore. –

\- She is a…maid? It’s a she? –

\- Tippy is not a maid, she is a **house elf**. – he corrected dryly

\- Is she a slave? – Katya frowned

\- Tippy is not slave, Tippy has a dress and a pay. Tippy is a free elf now! – sniffled elf

\- Now? – whispered Katya darting her eyes from elf to him and back

\- You will learn about house elves, Miss Katya, during our study sessions. Until your wand arrives, we will base our classes to theory. You may start reading the books from the list I left in your room. In fact, it is preferable that you do that instead roaming aimlessly around the house. –

\- I wasn’t roam aimlessly, I wanted some tea or coffee, if there is a coffee in this place at all. –

\- Tippy will bring coffee and cookies to Miss. Miss can go. – elf motioned her hand to shoo Katya from the kitchen, and he nearly laughed again. Turning to get back to his research, he tossed a dry warning over his shoulder

\- Miss Katya, I expect a 3 scrolls of parchment essay on a law in magical community, 2 scrolls of parchment on beginning of magic and oral report on usage of wand in spell-casting no later than tomorrow evening. -   

Returning to his room, he emerged himself back to his work. Engrossed in is reading he didn’t noticed when Tippy lit the heart, he barely noticed trays of food he would absentmindedly nibble on. Nearly jumped of his seat when Tippy placed two rolls of parchments in front of him, looking at them he just nodded, mumbling “ _Thank you_ ” and continued. Room was an absolute mess, high towers of books surrounded the table, table was littered with scattered books and parchments filled to the brim with his crumpled handwriting. On all corners of the room, books were stacked on small piles.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

It was a fifth day since their trip to Diagon Alley. Katya managed to finish her given assignments, enjoying them. She read through majority of newly bought books with great interest. Learning about magic this way was new to her, and she decided that she likes it. Second day at Tippy’s arrival, small elf placed a cylindrical furnace in her room, late October was cold and rainy, and Katya was utterly confused wishing that she has someone to ask about this change in temperature.

It almost felt like she lived alone. Katya discovered that she liked sitting in a large living room, in a comfortable armchair in front of the pleasant heat of a roaring fire and read. After initial shock, she and Tippy formed some sort of friendship, chatting occasionally.  

That day, late afternoon, Katya roamed in kitchen looking for some tea and cookies. She found Tippy in a corner, crying. Elf was looking upset, she kneel in front of it, worried

\- What’s wrong Tippy? –

\- Tippy is a bad elf. – sniffled – Tippy don’t take good care of her Master. –

\- He is your employer Tippy, not your Master. – idea of slavery irked her

\- Tippy promised to take care of Master Snape. Tippy failed, Master is not good. Master don’t eat and does not leave the room. -   

\- Maybe it is my fault, maybe he is trying to avoid me? –

\- Noooooooooooo. – wailed elf – Master getting sic. Tippy is a bad elf. – with that Tippy banged her head hard at floor. Scared Katya stopped her for repeating the action, not sure how to react – Master doesn’t take his medicine. –

\- I can cure him Tippy. – she tried but elf just shook her head vigorously

\- To many crushiatus, master will get seizures if he doesn’t take his medicine. Poppy going to be angry at Tippy. –

\- Tippy, did you want to be here or someone asked you to be here. – suddenly downed on her that little elf might not be here of her own will, this forced elf to stop wailing and crying, looking her now with wide eyes

\- No Miss! Tippy wanted. Master Snape was good to Tippy. When Tippy’s master died, Master Snape gave Tippy clothes and fee Tippy. Gave her a work at school, gave Tippy pay. Tippy want to care about Master. Tippy failed!!!! – new wave of tears rolled and Katya blinked, she honestly didn’t know how to console small creature. She rose to her feet

\- Wait here, Tippy. -  with that she left kitchen, marching down the corridor. She was at the library door when elf popped in front of her

\- Where are going Miss? –

\- To talk to the jack-ass. – she grumbled

\- Miss can’t. Master said no Miss in Masters rooms. –

\- If he doesn’t want me in his room, then he must throw me out himself. – her hand was on the door handle when Tippy stepped in front of her

\- NO! – small face was determined

\- Move away, Tippy. – growled Katya

\- Miss not allowed. NO! – repeat elf

\- We’ll see about that. – she frowned but elf stopped her again.

Frustrated Katya waved her hand toward the door, and they flung open violently. Stepping behind the elf she walked in the dimly lighted room. Books cluttered almost entire space, shattered around the floor, abandoned where they were read, near the rows of half-empty shelves. At first, she didn’t even noticed Snape, until mass of black moved from floor in one of the corners to raise at its feet. Katya gasped, Snape’s hair hung in disheveled greasy strands, his eyes were bloodshed with deep wrinkles etched around them, ashen in his face shaded with five-day old beard. He blinked at them and furrow his brows.

\- Ah Miss Katya, how old are you? –

\- Where? – she blinked confused at his reaction, he was glancing at her but his eyes still flew over the page he was reading

\- Beg your pardon? –

\- Where? – she asked louder – There is a time difference. –

\- There and here then. – he mumbled absentmindedly 

\- There I’m 16 years younger than you. Here only two or three years younger than you. Why? –

\- Ah I was just…. **What are you doing here**? – suddenly his posture changed from lost to anger, he straightened his shoulders and narrowed his eyes

\- Tippy was worried about you. She was hurting herself. –

\- Tippy tried to stop her Sir, Tippy is sorry. – meekly wailed elf behind her feet

\- And I can see why she is so worried. – continued Katya coldly – You look like you didn’t sleep for days. You smell like **you** are the one that is  **not acquainted** with basic of personal hygiene. I didn’t save you, so you could destroy yourself. –

\- **How did you break my wards**? – he growled at her

\- Break what? –

\- My wards. Answer me **NOW**! – he made one threatening step toward her

\- You asking me how I entered this room? I just walked in. –

\- Impossible. – hissed Snape at her – What magic did you use? –

\- And what magic did you use to secure this room? – she raised her eyebrows, angry at him – If you tried to talk to me, find out more about MY magic, you might know that magic of this world doesn’t always work on me. –

\- No matter what kind of magic you use, my wards can’t be broken easily. – hissed Snape nearing her, she sighed

\- So, what did you use? Incantation? Runes? They are all part of essence, weaker ones I don’t even notice. –

\- Blood, Miss Katya. I used my own **blood**. –

\- Ah, that explains. – she mumbled under the breath and gave him one cold smile, walking out of the library. Feeling her blood boil, she marched down the hallway when suddenly, he grabbed her by the hand showing her at the wall, tip of his wand on her throat

\- Explain. – he growled

\- No! – she replied coldly, raising her barrier. Snape flew, hitting the other wall – Not until you start acting like a human being, normal one. I told you that I will be your worst nightmare. Your magic won’t work on me. You can’t hurt me. You won’t find answers to your questions about me in those books if that is what you are looking for. –

She turned on a heel and walked away, leaving enraged man behind her. She was sick and tired, sick of these little games they played, tired of pretending. She was also tired of loneliness, used to live in a community, surrounded with people she could talk to, this isolation took the tool on her. Angry at herself for taking his behavior as his normal pattern, trying to learn his routines without questioning whether they are destructive by nature or not. Mulling on how to contact Poppy, only person she met and talked to since getting here, she reached kitchen door.

\- Not another step witch. – Snape’s low, dangerous, growl forced her to turn. He was looking at her with obvious hatred, pointing yet again his wand at her, swaying on his feet slightly.

\- Or what? Go and take a bath, eat something, sleep and then we can talk. I’ve told you, all you should do is ask. –

He made another step toward her and collapsed on the floor, unconscious. Tippy was next to him in an instant, sniffling. She rushed to him, now worried, hovering her hand above him.

\- Tippy, do you know how to contact Poppy? –

\- Tippy knows. –

\- Can you, please? – before she managed to finish the sentence Tippy was gone.

Sighing, she tried to lift him to settee but he was too heavy for her. Hooking her elbows beneath his armpits, Katya dragged him to the settee and tried to place his upper body on it. After few attempts she managed. Setting couple of cushions on one side, she dragged his head on them, pushing the rest of him up, swearing under the breath.

-  Damn you, for someone so skinny, you sure are heavy. – grumbled

Katya was still struggling to place all of him in to the settee when Tippy popped again, holding arguing Poppy at the hem of a skirt. Poppy had phials in her hands, protesting

\- … tell me what is going on. –

\- Poppy! – she cried – I… I don’t… can you… - woman turned to her with grim face, she instantly placed the phials on nearest cabinet and pulled out her wand

\- Move away, dearie. – ordered her. Katya watched as older woman levitate Snape’s body to more comfortable position on the settee and waved her wand over him, worry etched on her face – He is just exhausted. How long he is in this state? –

\- I didn’t seen him for five days. I thought that he’s avoiding me and wanted to give him some space. Only today Tippy told me that he is not eating or sleeping, he didn’t leave that room for full five days. –

\- Oooooooooooooo dear, I was afraid of that. –

\- What is wrong with him Poppy? – she asked

\- We need to talk. Tippy help me, place him in his bed, and let him sleep. Give me his medicine, I take it he didn’t drink them either. – elf was already standing next to Poppy with small phial of pale purple liquid, that woman forced down Snape’s throat. Tippy clenched one of his hands and they both disappeared, Katya blinked.


	17. POPPY

Poppy smiled at her gently

\- Yes, elf magic is something different, isn’t it? Come, let us sit and have some tea. Tippy will serve it. I’m glad to see you, dearie. –

\- I’m glad to see you Poppy. I missed talking to you. – smiled Katya

\- Why didn’t you call me? –

\- I don’t know how. – blushed Katya, only now fully aware how lonely she felt

\- Didn’t Minister or one of the Aurors explained to you? –

\- I never seen them. He told me we are moving from prison, Auror who brought us here just showed the house and left. He told me what I’m **not to do** and gave me … homework. –

\- Oh dear. Did you even leave the house? –

\- Day after we moved here. He took me to buy a wand, a broom, - she frowned – and some books. He told me that he is to teach me of your ways, I didn’t see him since, until today. –

\- That nincompoop! The Minister dearie, not Severus. Severus is just stubborn as a mule. I’m afraid that dear boy doesn’t know to behave any better, not anymore. – sighed Poppy – I was hoping that Minister will talk to you and explain the situation. –

\- What do you mean? – asked, Tippy served them tea, they were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping the tea

\- How much do you know about him? –

\- I know only public record, written ones. I expected him to be difficult, but if I’m honest, not this much. I am at lose, what to do and how to approach him. –

\- There is so much more to it my dear, so much that is not written. Albus never recorded how he was bullied at school as a kid. How he protected his molesters at the boy’s expense, not even when they set a werewolf on him. Albus encouraged the girl he liked not to forgive him, after they had falling out. -

\- Lily. –

\- Yes, Lily. Old meddling fool. I swear to Merlin, sometimes I think he purposely pushed the boy, alienated him. There are no records how he used the boy at his convenience, pushing him to be the spy. There are no records how many times during the first and the second war I treated the boy from injuries, curses and hexes. How many times he endured crushiatus. The medicine I gave him is for that, he must take it, to the rest of his life. His nerves are damaged due to too many crushiatus he endured. – Poppy wiped the tear. – No human mind can endure that much and stay intact. Albus was cruel to him, even if he doesn’t see it that way. –

\- I didn’t know. –

\- Yes. The boy has no family. But he does have people who care for him, and you will have help. Minerva and me, even some of his students like Hermione and Harry care deeply for him. He has no friends, save for Malfoys', but you keep him away from them, Lucius is no god for the boy. – Katya nodded – He is hurt, so hurt. He refuses to let people near him. He is not cruel, but he does have temper. The most important thing, one that I told Minister to tell you, - Poppy’s voice was angry now – is that boy is suicidal. –

\- Suicidal? – whispered Katya, she was expecting something like that when her magic worked on him but now she wondered to what extent, his story was too grim, so much grimmer than she anticipated

 - Yes. After the first war, after Lily died… He wanted to die too. Albus stopped him. Albus coerced him to stay alive and serve him, to take care of the boy Severus hated. –

\- Harvey? –

\- Harry, yes. The boy has his mother’s eyes, and I have my suspicions that Severus started to care for the boy. Not like him, but care for him on some level. I think that Severus never planned to survive the war, or if he did manage to survive it, he planned to end his life. You see, his only purpose in life was to stop Dark Lord, and he did it. Now, he has no purpose, no reason to live. He is too wrapped up, that he doesn’t see he has friends, and even if he sees, he is too afraid to let them close. –

\- Poppy, can I show you something? –

\- Of course, dearie. –

\- Follow me please. – Katya lead old woman to the library, opening the door and stepping inside, confused when woman stayed in the hallway

\- His wards won’t let me in, dearie. – explained the woman. – But I can see what you wanted to show me. –

They returned to kitchen, passing the door of his room, Katya opened them so that a woman can glance at Snape, passed out in the bed. Returning to kitchen they resumed their conversation

\- He placed a blood barrier on his rooms, is that why you can’t enter them? –

\- Yes, my dear. Can I ask you not to tell that to anyone? You see, blood magic is Dark magic; he can be prosecuted for using it. –

\- Dark magic? – Katya blinked, her concept of magic was different, and only now she understood that if anyone finds out how she helped him both may be in serious trouble. She frowned, thinking fast how much woman in front of her knew, and how much she was willing to overlook. Given the circumstances, woman seen her entering blood barrier Snape set, Katya hoped that there is some way she can explain that.

\- Can I ask you something, dearie? – asked Poppy carefully, Katya became alerted by the tone of woman’s voice, she just mutely nodded

\- Did you tell him already? –

\- Tell him what, Poppy? –

\- About the bond? Blood bond you share? – whispered Poppy and Katya froze, looking at woman – I’ve seen the document, I’ve talked to Albus… -

\- Isn’t he dead? –

\- To his portrait, you will learn. – smiled Poppy – Both Minister and me, we know the nature of spell you used. Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone, and as long as it stays a secret, you are not in trouble. -  

\- Good. – Katya sigh a sigh of relief – No, I tried to avoid it. I hoped that it won’t be necessary for him to know at all. As soon as he stops being self-destructive the bond would break anyway. But I think that he suspects something now … - she trailed off – Poppy is there any other way to break through blood set… ward… other than break it? –

\- Only if caster permit it. Why? –

\- I walked to his library today. At first, he didn’t react, but later he became angry, demanded to know how I did that. - 

\- Yes, he will insist on that answer, I’m afraid. – mumbled Poppy – I must warn you, he won’t take it kindly. In fact, I expect him to react rather violently. – Katya nodded – May I offer my advice? –

\- I’d appreciate it. –

\- Be honest with him. Don’t lie to him, don’t conceal he truth. Merlin knows he was lied enough in his life time, and from the people he trusted the most. –

\- I don’t lie to him. – she protested

\- No, but dear, you are not who you are around him either, am I right? – Katya nodded again, blushing – Just be yourself, let him know you. May I ask a personal question? –

\- Sure. –

\- Are you in love with him? –

\- What? NO! I don’t even know him, how could I, and a little I know now… -

\- Looks can be deceiving my dear. – smiled Poppy – Why did you saved him then, at the expense of your own life? –

\- If I tell you, will it stay only between us? –

\- Of course, dearie, I won’t tell a soul, live or dead. –

\- Thank you. – Katya sighed – You know so much already, but, my Prize... The man I **wanted** to save, I loved him so much. I wasn’t **in love** at him, but I loved him, still do. He saved me, he literally saved my life, he helped me pick up myself, protected me, gave me shelter, teach me how to live and be alive again. You see, being a magic user, where I come from, is a bad stigma. People treat you like you have some disease. My family renounced me, my friends abandoned me. I lost my career, everything. And he helped me. I owed everything to him, and yet, I was so wrapped up in my own misery that I didn’t notice… Not until it was too late. He killed himself. – her voice cracked and she closed her eyes to compose herself, Poppy waited patiently – When I applied for The Prize program, I wanted to save him. But he is out of my reach. I never expected them to grant me my wish, but they did. I was at the top of my class. They offered me to save someone else, at my choice, gave me the names and files on potential candidates. There is a catch to that. The spell would work only on person with similar psychological traits, so I had very limited choice. And I still couldn’t decide. They teach us that we should trust our magic, it is instinctive and it knows sometimes better than we do what we are supposed to do or how to react. My magic chose Snape. I don’t have feelings for him. Well, I didn’t know him then, now, I’m mostly annoyed and angry at him. – she frowned again.  

\- To go at that length… -

\- There is more to it. I am the only one ever granted this wish, and I’ll remain the only one. Then, there is the matter of our ruling body. They are… It is hard to explain, they keep the bad situation alive, don’t want to change it for the better and benefit from misfortune of others. And, there is no escape from it. Majority have similar skills in magic, but for me… I proved to have more than it’s common. If I stayed, they would find a way to use me. I don’t know what will happen when I return but I’ll probably have to run and hide from them. That’s why I choose to help someone else, half of my life isn’t that bad given the circumstances. –

\- Can’t you stay here? – asked Poppy worriedly

\- I could. There is a loop, but that is **not** the option here. And if you don’t mind, I don’t want to talk about it. – they sat in silence for a while – I tested him. –

\- Tested him? For what? –

\- When he came to my room to interrogate me, in prison. I tested him to my way of magic. He is strong, stronger than me to be honest. Or he would be, with proper training. –

\- It is funny, isn’t it? Severus was always extremely gifted, even as a child. And smart, smarter than most of the wizarding world, he has an amazing mind. It is funny how someone so strong and smart can be so fragile. – smiled Poppy – You are here for him, and he will know how to appreciate it, once he come to his senses. When he is healed, tell him of your predicament, he might just find some answer, some other solution for you. –

\- I will, but I don’t think there is one. – mumbled Katya, woman obviously didn’t know the full truth behind the spell and she was not willing to share it with Severus, Poppy or anyone else for that matter.

\- Now, let me show you how the floo network works. – smiled Poppy changing subject and Katya was grateful for that.

Poppy took then to living room and pointed at small bucked of dust looking substance

\- This is a floo powder, you take half of hand of this toss it in to a fire and call, if you want to talk to me you call it Hogwarts Infirmary, Poppy Pomfrey, and either me or one of nurses will answer. You will see persons’ head in the flames. –

\- That is similar to using it for transportation. –

\- Yes. But call is much easier than travel. And, to travel the other fireplace must be open for visitors. In Hogwarts, only one fireplace is open for that, the rest of them are only used for calls. -  Katya made the face and Poppy smiled again – Don’t worry, dearie, you will get used to it. –

\- Poppy, did I… what’s wrong with weather? –

\- Wrong? –

\- It is getting colder and colder. – Katya shuddered as howl of the wind reached them

\- It is winter, dearie. Didn’t you have seasons at your place? –

\- No, all days were more than warm, all nights cold. It never changes. –

\- They really sent you here with no knowledge what so ever about this place. – grumbled Poppy

\- I don’t think they knew. – she scratched her head – they had some information but I believe they filled the blank places randomly. My file said Goblins are extinct but they are not. I never even heard about house elf; imagine my shock when I first meet Tippy! –

\- I’m sure that Severus has some books about… -

\- I am not allowed in his library or to use his books. We bought some books for me. –

\- Do you have _Fantastic beasts and where to find them_? –

\- Yes, but that was not on the list Mr. Snape made it, I just picked it up at book store. –

\- Which one? –

\- Flowers and Blobs. –

\- Flourish and Blots. – Poppy corrected her – How did you like Diagon Alley? –

\- It is … different. So different from my place. Full of life. – she started to talk, remembering -  It is alive, full of people and stores. We visited some place full of jars and herbs that smelled funny. Do you know that you can buy pickled eyes on place like that? – she whispered, still at awe and Poppy nodded – And a wand shop! It is full of magic! Overwhelming almost, it took me a long time to choose my wand. –

\- Did they lose yours? –

\- Oh no! I never had wand before, we use our magic without wand. Mr. Snape told me he will teach me how to use my wand when arrives here. –

\- Mr. Snape? Why don’t you call him by his name? –

\- He doesn’t want me to call him by his name. He keeps call me Miss Katya. –

\- Give him time, dearie. Give him time. – chuckled Poppy – So you had a special-order wand. That’s nice. –

\- We went to a book store and quill shop. And I found perfect shelf for the books in my room. –

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Listening at Katya’s excited blabbing Poppy smiled gently. Over the course of months, she came to care for the girl. The girl was bright, good conversationalist, eager to learn and good natured. Letting the girl to share her point of view about all new things she encountered Poppy mulled on their previous conversation. Wondering if she is going to break any trust if she tells Severus about Katyas’ predicament. It was such a shame to let the girl just return without even trying to help.

She nearly brightened at thought of Albus. Yes, maybe Albus could help, by her opinion he cocked all this mess in the first place. When the time comes, she will see that Albus have a nice, long informative conversation with Severus, which would be for the best. The girl was talking about the owls with amazement, explaining how in her world there are no animals in the freedom. Poppy wondered if they can find a way to keep the girl here, her world sounded cold and cruel.

\- Did you go for clothes shopping yet? -  

\- No. I can’t go unaccompanied. To be honest I like the clothes I have now. I don’t like dresses and skirts. -  

\- Yes. You will need them at least for official appearances. –

\- Why would I be called to those things? –

\- You’ll see. Just give it a time. Prophet didn’t report yet that either of you are out and about, but once they do… - chuckled Poppy, knowing well that Prophet won’t have anything with Katyas' attendance.

Tippy popped up

\- Master Snape is awake now Madam. –  

\- Thank you, Tippy. – she nodded.

Both women walked to the door of Snape’s room, poppy pushed the door open. She noticed that Katya was peaking behind her shoulder, with curiosity of a kitten. Severus was lying on the bed, looking worse for the wear. She cleared her throat

\- Let me in you mule. – setting her voice to be stern and bit cross, she eyed him carefully as he weakly raised his wand and made a move. Stepping in to his room, and noticing that Katya stayed obediently as if she can’t enter.

“ _Smart girl, she can give him few laps of running._ ”  - Severus Snape, do I have to deem you as unfit to take care of yourself, and return you to Hogwarts? –

\- Poppy… -

\- Now, you will listen to me. You will take your medicine daily, no exceptions. You will stay in that bed at least five days. You will practice personal hygiene and eat three meals a day with no exceptions. I’ll come to check on you every other day. Did I make myself clear? -  he just nodded, paling in his cheeks even more than he already was – Don’t you blush to me. –huffed – That girl saved your life, on my account, she is still trying. You bee decent to her; do you hear me? Do not embarrass me; I think I thought you better than that. –

Poppy looked at the man lying in bed in front of her, holding a firm stance to him. She did think of him as if he was her own son. She knew that pressing him hard would produce opposite reaction, but chastise him could have the desired effect.

\- Poppy, I… - he looked at Katya’s direction, he waved her wand and the door closed – She walked through my wards. –

\- She did? – blinked Poppy – I heard that you followed her down the hall saying that, but that she was arguing with you from the threshold. How long did you stay awake? – he waved his head, shrugging – Mhm, and how long you didn’t eat properly? – silence meet her again – I can bet that you didn’t take any potions as well. –

\- I didn’t have the time to make any. –

\- Mhm. May I ask then, how can you be sure of anything? –

\- You have a point. – he grumbled, but she could see that clogs in his brain turning vigorously – I explained to the girl how she can contact me via floo, you pluck your head out of those damn books and teach her properly our ways. –

He closed his eyes and she observed his worn features with worry, he looked tired with deep marks etched on his face. She was afraid of this. Sitting on the edge of the bed she moved few strands of the hair from his face. Her tone soft

\- Listen to me Severus, you know I like you like you are my own child. I know you hate this situation, but for once I am glad that she is here. Just teach her what you have, talk to her. – he grunted in response – I talked to her while she was in Holding Cell, a lot. She is a smart and decent girl. Problem is, she is lot like yourself, give her an attitude and she will give you twice in return. I don’t say to be something you are not, just to be fair. If you ask her, **nicely** , she will answer you truthfully. –  

\- You know? – his eyes popped open

\- I do, and no, I won’t betray her trust. She has nothing to hide, no back agenda. The war is over boy. –

\- I am almost frothy year old man Poppy, not a boy anymore. – he grumbled, but his voice lacked the sting

\- Still a boy to me. Now, take care of yourself. I’ll see you in two days. – she got up and walked to the door – Rest today, I’ll give Tippy instructions. Remember, bath and bed for next five days, for you. And raise the blinds, let some light in this room, you are pale as a ghost. –

Exiting the room, she could hear him chuckle. Giving the instructions to Tippy and Katya she returned to Hogwarts.


	18. VISITORS

Day after Poppy’s visit, Tippy gave her back essays she wrote, remarks scribbled all over them. Katya read the remarks, taking notes on what mistakes she made. Last remark on her 3 scrolls of parchment made her growl at frustration

_"Not enough information widened the literature."_

She fumed for wile, mulling what to do before grabbing a quill and scribbling beneath the comment

**_"Give me permit to use your library or visit local book store if you want more, otherwise be satisfied with what I wrote."_   **

\- Tippy. – called – Please, give this to Mr. Snape, and wait for reply. – she counted to twenty when Tippy reappeared giving her parchment back, she read reply, standing patiently next to her

 _"Not my problem. Insufficient text redo the assignment."_   

_**"All right, I can’t enter your library… Say “hello” to Poppy for me tomorrow, I’m going to that book store. Thank you for allowing me to go in the town alone."** _

She gave Tippy the parchment, waited few moments and walked in to the hallway leaning on his doorframe with grin. Suddenly, door flung open and Snape nearly collided with her.

\- Miss Katya…. – he fumed

\- Go back to bed before I floo Poppy. –

\- What did you do? Spy on me in a glass of water? –

\- Worried? Afraid that I can see something I shouldn’t? Were you a “bad boy” while alone? – she raised her eyebrows in challenge

\- May I remind you Miss Katya that you are under my custody. Continue with that attitude or try to set a foot outside, unsupervised, and I will have you chained in a basement. – hissed Snape

\- Kinky. No thank you, not my thing. – she grinned again – Relax, I don’t need to spy on you to know what button to push. You hate when someone undermine your authority. And you… hate… those who are not afraid of you. –

\- I am not inclined to care about your love or hate for me Miss Katya. In fact, I could not care less, as long as you do what you are told. –

\- Then how do you suggest I find more material. –

\- Are you incapable of understanding simple structured sentence Miss Katya? That is **not my** problem. You have until tomorrow evening to re-write your essay. That would be all, Miss Katya. – hissed Snape and turned on a heel, closing the door behind.

Katya growled at closed door, wishing noting more than to march in to the room and argue. Finally, forcing herself to calm down she went to the fireplace in living room and tossed a bit of floo powder calling for Poppy.

\- Is Severus all right, dearie. – asked Poppy instead of a greeting

\- He’s fine, he’s still alive. Not for long though, if he keeps up like this. -  grumbled Katya – Poppy, how can I get some books if I can’t get out of the house? –

\- I’ll talk to the Headmistress to see if you can use books from school library. If she approves it, I’ll send someone with books, just give me the titles. –

Katya smiled, thanked the medi-witch and gave her few titles she found reading the books she already had. Greening, she returned to her room. Working on other assignments he gave her on the bottom of her second essay.

It was late afternoon, when bells chimed. Katya was lost, not knowing what that sound meant, but Tippy opened the entrance door. On the door was an older woman with elegant, distinguished look, her gray hair tucked in a neat bun. Woman gave her curious look over the rim of her glasses

\- Good day, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I’m the Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be Miss Katya. – she had strong Scottish accent. Katya nodded, lost for words and little bit intimidated by woman’s strict face and noble stance

\- Ummm, yes, I am. Please, come in. –

\- Thank you. I broth you the books you requested. Poppy asked me to bring them here. –

\- Poppy asked you?! But, you are… -

\- To be perfectly honest, Miss Katya, I volunteered. I wanted to meet you. Also, I’d like to have a word with you about Severus. How is he? –

\- Ummmmm, ok I guess, locked in his room. Tippy say he’s eating all his meals and taking his medications. Please sit down. – stuttered Katya, feeling lost – Tippy! – she called and elf walked in to the room

\- Yes Miss Ouhhhhhhhh - squealed elf – good day Madam. How is you? –

\- Hello Tippy, is Severus treating you alight? –

\- Oh, yes Madam. Master Snape is treating Tippy fine. Miss Katya too. Miss Katya teaching Tippy how to read and write. –

\- That is very nice of you Miss Katya. – woman gave her a stiff smile – Just tea and cookies Tippy, please. –

\- Yes, Madam. – squeaked elf and disappeared, soon tray with cookies and tea appeared on the table.

\- It is allowed Madam? To teach her… –

\- Quite all right. Tippy is a free elf, she can learn if she wishes. – woman replied mildly – Poppy told me that Severus is giving you hard time. You are free to use books from library, if book can’t be issued, you may come to Hogwarts and read it in the library any time. –

\- Thank you. – frowned Katya

\- What is the matter? –

\- I can’t go out of the house unsupervised. I don’t know if that is Mr. Snape’s rule or Ministry issued rule, but I don’t want to break it, for now. –

\- For now? – woman gave her a look full of interest

\- I do tend to get in to trouble for disregarding the rules from time to time. This situation is delicate, and I’m doing my best not to cause unnecessary trouble. – smiled Katya, she started to relax. Woman chuckled quietly

\- You sound like most of the students from my house. They too have proclivity for disregarding rules. –

\- May I ask Madam… -

\- Please, call me Minerva. Feel free to ask, and I’ll do my best to help you. I owe you gratitude for saving Severus. –

\- Then I have two questions, Minerva. First one, is Mr. Snape from your house? Second, do you care about him? –

\- Oh, dear Merlin, no. I was head of rivaling house, Gryffindor, Severus was Slytherin. And to answer your second question, yes, I care about him. Much like Poppy, he was my student and my colleague. But more to that I exhibited much distrust in him during last year, many harsh words were said to him by me, and I’m afraid that he holds that against me. –

\- He is in his room, if you wish Tippy can ask him to let you in. –

\- Thank you, Miss Katya…. –

\- Katya or Katy is fine. –

\- Very well, Katya. – old woman smiled – If anyone can hold the grudge it is Severus, he won’t want to see me. I used the opportunity at hand. – woman pulled small package from her pocket and placed it in the table, tapping it lightly with her wand – These are desired titles, I believe. –

\- Y…Yes. – stuttered Katya confused, she had no idea about what to talk with woman.

\- As I said, you are welcome to come in to Hogwarts and use the library, any time you need. –

\- That, might be hard. I can’t leave the house alone, as I told already, and… –

\- I see. Well, we will just have to think of something then, won’t we? Severus. – woman elegantly nodded her head and Katya turned around.

Snape was standing in the hallway doorframe, dressed in a silky black and green house robe and slippers. Material still engulfed him from chin to the ground, he had emotionless mask on his face, and his voice was cold and dry

\- Minerva, I thought that I was clear about my intentions at hospital. –

\- You did. However, I am here to see Katya, not you. –

\- I was under the impression that you have essay to write Miss Katya. Since you have time for idle gossiping, you may add another roll of parchment to your essay. – he drawled

\- Don’t you worry about my “idle gossiping”, you will get your essay in time. Now, if you don’t mind I’d like to continue talking to **my** guest without **you** insulting her. –

\- May I remind you that you are in **MY** house? – Snapes’ brows rose

\- As long as I live here, this is **my** house too. I can meet with my friends outside… -

\- Out of the question. – he cut her off

\- Then I suggest you act politely to **MY** guests. – she locked her gaze with his, stubbornly refusing to back down, mirroring his raised brows

\- Very well Miss Katya. Given that you seem to have time, I expect essay delivered to me by tomorrow morning. Minerva. – with that he turned and walked away.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Minerva was following the exchange wordlessly, suppressing the smile. She had to talk to Poppy upon her return, and tell her that she agrees with her, this girl was perfect match for Severus. Albeit, she will drive him crazy, but Minerva approved the lack of fear she sensed in her. When they were alone again she softly addressed Katya

\- Oh dear, it seems that I get you in to trouble. –

\- No, please, don’t get upset. I have a knack for getting in to trouble with that one on my own. –

\- Just give me a call if he gets impossible to handle. – slyly smiled

\- I meet worse, maybe less stubborn. I know how to deal with him. –

\- That’s nice to hear. I really must go now, do find a way to visit us at Hogwarts. – Minerva rise from her seat and Katya followed her to the door – It was nice meeting you Katya. –

\- Pleasure is mine Minerva. –

Late that afternoon Minerva finally reached her office, sitting tiredly in a chair.  

\- Is your mind at ease now Minnie? –

\- It is, thank you, Albus. –replied curtly

\- Glad to hear that. – she turned sharply hearing the satisfaction in old man’s voice

\- You should stop meddling in to the boy’s life Albus. Didn’t you cause enough damage already? –

\- I did, now I’m trying to undo the damage I caused. –

\- Or just appease your guilty conscience. – she replied harshly

\- You always had a soft spot for the boy. –

\- The boy was here to learn, at our care Albus, ours! We are educators and responsible for all kids that come here, regardless of house. They are not here to solve the mess we made, to help our agendas. It seems that you tend to forget that. –

\- How could I? You never stopped reminding me. – chuckled Albus, she glared at portrait and turned to her desk.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus was fuming, Poppy visited him every other day, checking on him and scolding him like a small child. Katya managed to find a way to get to the needed books, and in spite himself, he had to admit not only that he had to admire her resourcefulness but also that her essay was rather fair. She was quick to learn and adjust, and he acknowledged the way her mind worked, almost interested to see how she will handle the wand work and flying.

It was morning and he refused to stay in bed anymore. He needed to work, work on some potion, research, and work on anything as long as he didn’t have to stay alone with his own thoughts. Tippy made him strong tea and he enjoyed it in peace. Katya choose to drink coffee in her room after he argued with her against reading a book while drinking coffee. Sound of bels filled the air, and he walked to the door, grumbling, opening door with a scoff

\- Miss Grainger, what are you doing here? – growled looking at girl’s wide eyes, she nervously fidgeted with her scarf and stuttered

\- Good morning, Sir. I’m sorry, sorry to come so early but you see I wanted… -

\- Who is it? – called Katya behind his back

\- None of your concern. What did you want Miss Granger, spit it out? –

\- It is about my apprenticeship, Sir. Minerva gave me your address and permit to visit you today. –

\- I did not take you as someone who would take Potions as calling Miss Granger. If you are interested, after you finish your NEWTS I can give you names of some Masters… -

\- It is not about Potions, Sir. – the girl cut him out and he narrowed his eyes

\- If it is not about Potions I fail to see **what are you doing here**? –

\- It is her, Sir. Miss Katya… -

\- Come in girl. – called Katya behind him and he growled

\- Stay there Miss Granger. Miss Katya what do you think you are doing? –

\- Inviting **my** guest in to the house, since you forgot your manners. –

\- **Miss Katya**! –

\- Oh, just ignore him girl and come in. –

\- May I remind you that you do not hold any grounds to have apprentice Miss Katya. Let me remind you that you are my student; hence, there is no need for Miss Granger to be here. Good day Miss Granger. –

\- I may not be able to take her as apprentice, but I can offer her a cup of hot tea, it’s freezing outside. – hissed Katya at him, pushing him aside and taking girls arm, dragging her in to the apartment. – You can have the kitchen; we will be in this room. –

He watched as Granger girl staggered, dragged by Katya to the settee. Growling he turned to the library, calling

\- Tippy, send my tea to the library. – marching next to the two females he gave them a glare. Granger girl lowered her eyes but Katya returned the glare.

He closed himself in to the library, but couldn’t concentrate on the book he picked up to read. Placing a book on the table, carefully marking the page, immersed in his thoughts. What bothered him so much? If you take out the obvious, he hated anyone invading what he considered his private space. He knew that no danger would come from the girl, and yet he still felt vulnerable and paranoid. Nevertheless, what irked him was not that. Was he upset that he had no satisfaction of refusing Miss Granger as apprentice? Or that girl didn’t choose Potions? Even if she had some talent, he didn’t picture her as someone interested in potions, she lacked inventiveness necessary for the trade.

 Katya was current bane of his existence; she could not have annoyed him that much. She was bright but had a nasty habit of mirroring his behavior in past few days. He was still learning about her, wondering which one of her personas that he encountered so far was truly hers, if she showed it at all. She never failed to send her essay to him on time, and her essays rarely needed corrections. He was careful around her, wondering why Poppy and Tippy conspiring with the girl. Tired or not, he remembered clearly that woman did enter his library.   

\- How did she manage to do that? What is her agenda? – mumbled to his chin – What is her business with Miss Granger? – pondering on that thought, appraising if the girl could be in some sort of danger. Finally, convincing himself that is in Grainger best interest if he keeps an eye on them, he sneaked out of the library and sneaked near the entrance that separated living room and hallway, disillusioning himself for good measure. He listened on their conversation

\- …Professor was always strict, and he wasn’t always fair, but he was one of best Professors we had. I really learned a lot from him, you are lucky; you have a chance to learn from great wizard. -  he heard Granger talking

-  He always gave you insanely short deadlines for your essays?  -

\- No Katy, - giggled Granger – but, he can’t take points from your house, I guess this is his equivalent of taking points. –

\- Taking points? – Katya sounded confused and he smirked

\- Yes, each Hogwarts house competes for house cup. House with most points wins the cup. Professor’s award or chunk points. Professor Snape loved to chunk points from Gryffindor. –

\- Why? –

\- He is… was Head of Slytherin House. Also, he didn’t like Harry, Ron and me along with Neville and Seamus. He simply doesn’t like Gryffindor’s. Katy, Headmistress told me you were sorted before coming here, in what House you are sorted? –

\- I wasn’t, sorted that is. That stinky old hat is broken. –

\- Sorting hat is not broken. – giggled girl

\- It told me to choose, because I belong equally in two houses, I didn’t know what house to choose so he declared me **un-sorted**. – Katya scratched her head

\- What houses? – asked Granger with curiosity and he held his breath, that was one of questions he wanted to know answer as well

\- Ravenclaw and Slytherin – mumbled Katya and he blinked, hearing Granger girl gasping

\- Wow. – silence fell between two females, then Granger girl whispered, he had to focus hard so he could hear what she is saying – About why I came here… -

\- I don’t want to be rude, but your Professor is right. I have no mastery in here, I don’t know your kind of magic and it is of no use to teach you mine, not to mention I don’t know to teach differently of how I was thought. I don’t think they would allow that form of teaching here. –

\- I will study law after my NEWTS, but – girl lowered her voice even more – I know what you did, I’ve seen it. I want you to teach me that. –

\- Teach you what? –

\- Professor was dead; you brought him back to life. – she paused – You gave him… -

\- Shhhhhhhhhhhh. – Katya cut her off – Don’t say it. Please. I can’t teach you that. I can show you some easy tricks but I can’t teach you that. Poppy told me that what I did is considered dangerous in here; darkest of Dark Arts she called it. Besides, it is not as good spell for the caster, price is too high. I’m sorry. –

\- But, Katy! –

\- Hermione, you seem like a bright young woman. I can’t stop you from telling what you think you know, but I would appreciate if you continue to keep quiet about it, to everyone including Mr. Snape. –

\- He doesn’t know? –

\- No, and I don’t want him to know. Deity knows he is difficult as it is. – he heard Granger laughing quietly

\- But you can teach me at least something Katy? –

\- Yes, give me some time to figure out how to teach you without actually hurting you. Our training wasn’t exactly harmless. -   sighed Katya – Can I ask you something? –

\- Sure. –

\- Would you mind visiting here some more? I really do enjoy talking to you. –

\- But Professor Snape… -

\- You are **MY** guest, and as long you are my guest he can’t do much of anything. What can he do? Chunk points from your house? –

Granger girl giggled again, promising that she will visit again and left, he returned in a library to mull on what he just learned.


	19. NOW OR NEWER

Snape frowned, rubbing his forehead. He leaned back in his chair, waving both hands in a pistol like shape and tapping his lips with two fingers, supporting his chin with thumbs.

“ _What did she say? Darkest of Dark Arts._ ”

Straightening up, with a swish of a wand, books flew through the room, returning to their original places. He walked to the trunk, placed in a darkest corner of the room and nicked his finger on one sharp edge, letting the thin stream of blood to flow through the barely visible canal. Trunk hissed and opened. Carefully wiping off blood from his finger, and performing complicated incantation he rummaged through the trunk, looking at titles, finally setting with one, picking it up. Book growled and hissed at him, as he opened it, murmuring softly as he flicked through pages. Finally, finding what he was looking for, he grabbed the quill and scribbled a few notes on already filled parchment. Returning the book in to the trunk, he repeated the process, sealing it again.  

\- Tippy, - he called and elf appeared – do we have an owl? –

\- Owl didn’t arrive, but we do. – he growled at that response

\- Can I ask you to deliver few letters for me? –

\- Tippy can. –

\- Thank you, I will call you when I finish them. –

He pulled a stack of letters and fine white parchment, and started to write. One of the letters he addressed to Gringots, the other two were for Daily Prophet and another printing house, last letter he sealed with a waxed stamp with no name or address. Calling Tippy, he gave her strict set of instructions about unaddressed letter. Now he could only wait.

Few hours later, first owl knocked on the window frame and he let her in, taking the letter and giving a treat to the bird. The other owls followed her, until finally grumpy looking bird showed up, he grinned as bird set itself on his desk. Giving her more than one treat, he read the letter and took another parchment, scribbling a fast reply. When bird left, with full belly and his letter he relaxed, gold was gold for some people, his contacts on certain places didn’t care on which side he was as long as he had gold.

Last owl that arrived was unexpected, but not unwelcomed, it was a short notice that Katya’s wand is finished and waiting to be picked up at their earliest convenience. He turned to give a treat to the owl, but realizing that he feed all treats from the table to previous one, he started to look through his pockets, finding the treat and his lighter. Sending a satisfied owl to its owner he took the lighter, flicking it to the life.

Gazing at flames, his brain working furiously, he hover his free hand over the flames, letting them lick his skin lightly. Letting a sly smile finding his lips he pressed his hand lower, hissing slightly at pain, mumbling to himself

\- What do they say about playing with fire? Let’s play. –

When pain became unbearable he removed his hand, looking at blistered, tender flesh. Quickly returning the lighter in to the pocket he left the library, walking straight to the Katya’s room. He opened the door without knocking; the sight in front of him was confusing at best. Katya was lying on the bed, feet lifted high above head, leaned at the wall, and her head was dangling against the bed side towards the floor. She was reading one of the books for her essay. Her feet were tapping the wall in the beat of music. Deafening sound hit him like a board, dreary melody with aggressive vocals complemented the rather depressive lyrics.

**_She says I'm down here on my knees **[1]**_ **

**_So I'm begging you please_ **

**_Kill me now or never_ **

**_Now or never_ **

**_Now or never_ **

**_She says I want to feel the end_ **

**_Let me die and hold my hand_ **

**_Kill me now or never_ **

**_Now or never_ **

**_Now or never_**  

He waited trough the part of the song for her to notice him, but she was absolutely immersed in her reading. He cleared his throat, feeling like someone jabbed sizzling poker in his guts. She didn’t react, and one more aggressive chorus passed

**_Kill me now or never_ **

**_Kill me now or never_ **

**_Now or never_ **

**_Now or never_ **

**_Give an eye for an eye_ **

**_Kill me now, kill me now_ **

Feeling a tightness in his chest he slit his wand and casted _Finite incantatem **,**_ sound blasted at him in full strength. Katya jumped and fiddled with small black box, silence engulfed them.

\- What was that ungodly sound? – he yelled

\- Don’t yell at me. Are you insane? Why would you finish the spell before turning off the sound? –

\- Turn off? –

\- Are you sure you are half-blood? Yes, turn off the player. – she hissed waving the black box

\- And pray tell why you would assume that I am acquainted with existence of such device. More importantly, **what in a Merlin’s name was that noise**? –

\- Music. –

\- Music? – he felt lost for words, trying to connect what he heard with what he perceived as music, finally opting to let go the topic before he gets too entangled in pointless discussion he barked at her – Food will be served in 30 minutes, do try to be punctual. Your wand is finished, after meal we are going to pick it up. –

Closing the door before she could say or ask anything he stalked to the kitchen to make arrangements with Tippy, suddenly his day was a whole lot better, thing was finally going his way.

Half an hour later he was surprised to see her sitting at dining table

\- I see that on odd occasions you can practice punctuality Miss Katya. –

\- Can you just drop that Miss part, it’s annoying… **Severus**. – she huffed

\- I don’t believe I gave you permit to call me by my given name. – hissed at her, fighting to suppress annoyance and hostility that threatened to burst out of him

“ _Insolent, little tart, how dare she?_ ”

\- Ok, can I at least call you Snape? –

\- No! –

\- Oh, get down from that high pole already! – she snapped – We are living together in case you didn’t notice. –

\- You, **Miss Katya** , infesting my living space; that is something I cannot to not notice. Eat your meal, we are about to visit bank and Olivander’s shop. –  

\- Do we have to go to the bank again? – her voice didn’t sound whiny, it sounded terrified

\- Do you have problem visiting the bank? – he raised one eyebrow, dropping the spoon in to a plate, grunting at her inability to eat quietly

\- I feel sick in those carts, - she admitted, blushing, much to his surprise – can I give you the authorization to withdraw money from my vault? Or something. –

\- Why would you do that? More importantly, **why** would **I** agree to that? Are you not concerned… -  

\- You can clear out my vault for all I care, as long as I don’t have to go through that ride ever again. – she cut him off and he growled

\- If … **if** I agree to that insane request of yours, could you just **shut up** and eat? At the very least, let **me** eat in peace? –

\- Say yes, and I won’t speak to you at all. –

\- I do not have such luck. – mumbled under his breath, grunting noncommittedly, but Katya beamed at him, grinning widely. 

Rest of the meal passed in pleasant silence, at least for him, noticing that Katya was fidgeting on the chair. She obviously did not have a habit of eating in silence. After the meal, he gave her a parchment to write him an authorization and gave her a phial of yellowish liquid

\- What is that? –

\- Nausea medicine, I do not wish to be embraced by you throwing up after every apparition. – grumbled, she drank the medicine without wincing at bitter taste. Observing her light jacket, he frowned, cursing inwardly fact that he would have to take her for more shopping, and she was painfully unprepared for winter. After aparating her to the Olivander’s and leaving her in the store, much to the joy of shop owner, he went to the bank, making withdrawals for both. Then he slipped in to the Knokcturn Ally, grumbling at the fact that he had to avoid curious looks.

Reaching a small, crummy looking hut he slipped inside, keeping one eye on the door but other on the street. Owner greeted him, warding the door behind, mutely handing him a parcel; he took the parcel giving the satchel with coins. Ragged man counted coins and nodded, unlocking the door. Whole exchange went without one uttered word.

Much to his dismay, outside the small house he found Katya leaning on the wall, waiting for him.

“ _How did she manage to track me down?”_ – What are you doing here? – hissed in a hushed voice. She just shrugged and he glared at her murderously – You are **not** supposed to walk outside unaccompanied. –

\- I wasn’t walking, Tippy brought me here. – she snipped and he growled – What are you doing in a place like this.–

\- None of your business. – he pulled her to the back ally, taking a longer rout to Diagon Alley, calculating how to avoid Auror escort with her by his side, wanting nothing more than to hex her. Dragging her along while she was trying to ask questions, aware that on top of all they are followed, he rushed ahead forcing her to run next to him.  

Near the exit to the main street, attack came. Pulling his wand, he placed a shield charm and pushed her aside. Four cloaked shades approached them. Throwing a hex after hex, he managed to incapacitate two of them, third one proved to be decent dueler, giving him fair fight. Sudden commotion from behind gave him enough distraction to knock out third attacker. Turning, he noticed Katya was fist-fighting fourth attacker, successfully. She managed to approach the man close enough to kick him in a stomach and land an elbow to his temple. He approached the men, tugging their hoods from their faces, hissing.

\- This is why you are to stay where I told you to wait for me. -  he growled, dragging her along towards the Diagon Alley

\- Last one would get you if I wasn’t there. –

\- Neither of them would see me **if you** were not there. – hissed, feeling relieved that they were next to the Madam Malkin’s shop – Inside. – hissed at her again

\- Professor! – warmly greeted him woman – What can I do for you? –

\- My…protégé…needs winter traveling cloak and warm…everything. – he frowned at Katya’s outfit

\- I don’t… -

\- Miss Katya, you do want to fit in, are you not? –

\- Not that much. Warm jumpers are ok and winter jacket. –

\- You are drawing too much attention in this outfit. –

\- Like it matters, I’m hardly leaving the house as it is.  –

While they were bickering, Madam Malkin brought warm traveling cloak and set of charmed gloves along with knitted cap and shawl.

\- Here you go sweetie. – she gave the items to Katya – Just put the cloak on to see if it fits. Perfect, no need for adjustments. Professor, may I suggest venturing to muggle shops if your protégé feels uncomfortable wearing wizarding attire? –

\- You may not. – he snapped at woman, aware that she is not listening to him, Katya was already paying for what she purchased. Venturing to the street again she grabbed his sleeve, smiling

\- Thank you. –

\- We are going home. – he growled, striding to the direction of his home, leaving her to chase after him, nearly grinning as she tripped on a long winter cape.

They reached small blind alley and he waited for Katya to catch up with him, pushing her in to the house in front of him and up the stairs, taking a pleasure at her stumbling and tripping on cloak’s brims. He nearly pushed her in to the apartment. Hot tea and sweet scones already waited for them on the living room table, she grabbed the cup and curled in one of armchairs, he sat on the settee, his back straight.

\- Why did you follow me? – asked and she looked at him with surprise

\- I picked up my wand, I talked to shop keeper and I got bored. What did you do in that crummy place anyway? –

\- My affairs are not of your concern. –

\- That was a rather…short…for affair. –

\- My **business** Miss Katya. – growled – Are you military or police? –

\- Ummmmm…military, police… Ughhhh defensive forces you mean? No, why would you think that? –

\- Did your schooling include hand to hand combat? –

\- Oh, now I get it. No, I learn that on streets. –

\- Streets Miss Katya? –

\- Yup, before I applied for Arena and the Prize program. And before you ask about my clothes, we lived near the defense forces dump yard. –

\- How did you manage to get high education living on the streets? Or you lied about that? – he sipped tea, she frowned, setting an angry glare on him

\- I don’t lie! And I didn’t grow up on streets, I just ended up living on them, after… - she trailed off

\- After what? –

\- After I got damn blue line on my wrist. You wouldn’t understand. –

\- Try me. –

\- I’d rather not, you are not my type. –

\- Answer me witch, NOW! – he leaned towards her in threating position

\- We won’t play mind games again, won’t we? –

\- No Miss Katya. I am going to ask questions and you are going to answer them.  We established by now that you … shall we say… **lost**...our little mind game at Ministry. –

\- Who said I lost? – she raised her eyebrows looking smug

\- Are you not? –

\- I knew you won’t talk; I ended here, didn’t I? – she gave him a challenging look which he choose to ignore

\- Before you tried to sidetrack this conversation, Miss Katya … -

\- Sweet Deity! You are stubborn! – she jumped at her feet and started pacing – You won’t understand. In here you have pure-blooded supremacy, your house is known for it. Where I come from, being a magic-user is akin to being a muddblood to a pure-blood. – he winced at her choice of words -  I was born in to a rich family, I grew up in best possible conditions. We skipped an inoculation simply because our part of town had our own source of water and separate food processing facility. Until my sister didn’t get virus in hospital, we didn’t had need for vaccine. I was **only one, ONLY FUCKING ONE** in my family to get damn blue line. And when that happen I already had promising career, I lost all, my friends, my job, my family renounced me, **publicly**. You asked me about my last name. I was born with one, but I **don’t have it now**. – he watched her carefully while she was ranting, getting more and more riled up – So, as far as you are concerned, I have **no** last name, I **lived** on streets and **you won’t** get rid of me easy. – she finished her monolog walking out of the living room, and slamming door of her room.

Snape finished his tea, putting together new pieces of information to the ones he already had. He picked up a parcel from his traveling cloak, passing next to her room he opened the door, she was still pacing, kicking tings tossed all over the flor

\- In one hour Miss Katya, empty chamber in the basement, bring your wand. – he closed the door, hearing that something banged at them.

Reaching the library, he unwrap parcel, taking out the book from wrapping paper. Book looked ancient; he took his wand and inspected the book, growling. Book had several curses that needed to be broken before he could read it. With sigh, he started working on first one, aware that he would need at least day or two before he could open the book. Working on the curse he reminded himself that he managed to procure the book fast because of those curses. First, and easiest curse was nearly broken when he heard Katya padding downstairs toward the basement, with growl he continued his work. She was the one who had to be on time not him. Finally, some 15 minutes later he placed few strong wards and charm on the book and headed to the basement.

Katya was already waiting, looking curiously at things he placed, long wooden board with target hanging on one wall, table with few items like feather, marble, one cup, locked trunk in one corner. Room was lit with only four torches, one for each wall, but the girl didn’t look uncomfortable in a semi dark room.

\- Did you bring your wand? – he asked darkly from the door, and she showed him the box – Take it out, you are to carry your wand with you at all times, when you sleep keep it close, under your pillow or on the night-stand. The wand has the magic of its on but his sole purpose is to channel and amplify your own magic. In here we consider wandless magic an advance one, with you I have to work backwards. Show me your wand. –

Seating in to his role of a Professor he managed to conceal his curiosity about her wand. Katya took long elegant wand, nearly 14 inches in length, from the box and offered it to him.

\- Your wand is your own Miss Katya. You are not to give it to anyone you don’t trust. –

\- I understand. – she nodded still offering him her wand

Reluctantly he took her wand to inspect it. Deep brown and black wood were fused together, creating unique pattern. Wand was flexible and light, with simple handle decorated with runes. He could feel the wands strong energy. Returning the wand to its owner he continued with his lecture

\- Wand is an extension of your magic, it can be given as a gift but it is not advisable, he will bend and form his magic to complement your own. Wand can change allegiance if you lose it in a battle. Using a wand that has no allegiance to you is dangerous, so guard it carefully. We will practice wand usage in here. Each charm, curse, jinx or hex contains from two parts, one a correct incantation and second correct pattern of wand movements. For start, just wave your wand and show me how compatible you are. –

\- What am I to do? –

\- Call the cup to come to you. –

He watched as Katya pointed her wand to the cup, for one second nothing happened but then entire table surged toward her.

\- Miss Katya, what was that? You are to use **only** wand and I didn’t hear the incantation. –

\- I don’t know how. I know the incantation and I memorized the wand movement, but … I don’t know how… -

\- What is the problem? Are you incapable of exercising theoretical knowledge in practice? – growled in annoyance, he gave her an essay on that subject and judging by what she wrote he was sure that first lesson won’t be a problem.

-  I am capable, I hope. – she argued, but with an amount of uncertainty which gave him a small jolt of satisfaction – My magic keeps interfering. –

\- In what way? –

\- Our magic works on a much simpler level, you just extend your hand and think what you want and that happens. Every time I point my wand and try incantation, both start reacting. –

\- Then I suggest that you learn how to focus. – he sneered

\- I know how… -

\- **Focus your energy to the wand** ; if you are incapable of doing that tell me so I can stop wasting my time with you. –

She glared at him angrily but turned around and pointed her wand to table again. Few minutes passed, she finally managed to float a cup toward them.

\- I didn’t hear the incantation. Do it again and correctly this time. –

He sent cup at its place, she pointed her wand and called _Accio_ , entire table surged to them again

\- What is the problem **now** , can your dimwitted mind focus on simple incantation or not?  -

\- It can. May I ask? –

\- You are here to listen and follow the instructions, not ask stupid annoying questions. –

\- Is it not stupid to ask **do I have to** say incantation out loud? – she argued

\- Silent spell casting is advanced magic; if you can do it silently you are out to do it simple way. – he growled – And you are to write me a 4 scrolls of parchment essay on differences between silent vs verbal incantations, by tomorrow evening. –

\- That is insane! –

\- 5 scrolls, would you care to add more? –

\- No. – she growled at him

\- Then practice your focusing. – he turned on his heel – I expect you to stay here and practice for at least two hours every day, starting this evening. –

He exited basement and climbed up to library again, he had more curses to break.

* * *

[1] Unterart – Now or never lyrics


	20. REVELATIONS…TRAPPED AGAIN

Three days later, he grinned victoriously, all curses were removed. He barely managed to read few pages of the book when owl knocked on his window. Frowning at what he recognized as Ministry owl, he let the bird in and took the note. Bird flew the second he took the note, not even waiting for a treat. As he read the parchment deep crinkle wedged between his brows, he marched to the living room and tossed the floo in fireplace calling Minister, Weasley Percy’s head appeared

\- I want to talk to Minister Mr. Weasley. – demanded

\- I’m sorry Sir, Minister is on the meeting outside the ministry. –

\- Can you explain this? – he waved parchment with note

\- What is that Sir? –

\- Mr. Weasley, there is your signature on this document too, do you want to tell me that you authorized something without reading it? And that goes only **after** you arranged something in **my** name **before** consulting **ME first**. –

\- Oh, the meeting with Daily Prophet! – smiled Weasley and he wished that he could hex him through the floo call – I believe that Minister explained to you, as a part of your pension and your hero status, you are in obligation to give occasional interview to the press, Sir. We postponed as long as we could, but after short news in Prophet from the other day, we were forced to arrange meeting with…. –

\- What news? –

\- Didn’t you read the Prophet from two days ago, Sir? –

\- It may have escaped your notice Mr. Weasley, but Minister himself, enforced an undesired tutelage on my person. Shall we say that I was too preoccupied to read gossiping columns? Do enlighten me about that news. –

\- Well, Sir, the article in question has picture of you and Miss Katya in Diagon Alley, and … and …. –

\- Never mind Mr. Weasley, I’ll read it myself since you obviously lack the brain capacity to summaries simple news article. -  ending the connection, he called – Tippy, bring me Daily Prophet from two days ago! –

Sitting in to the armchair he waited, snatching the newspaper as it appeared on the table. He skimmed trough titles; on the third page was a picture of him and Katya in front of the Madam Malkin’s shop. In horror, he watched as scene played on the loop – Katya grabbing him by the hand and he lowering his head to glance at her.  Above the picture was title and below short text

“NEW LOVE FOR SEVERUS SNAPE?

_War hero with shady past, notorious Potions Master Severus Snape is spotted at Diagon Alley yesterday in a company of an unknown witch that saved his life._

_From unofficial sources, we learn that Potion Master and said witch live together at his new home. It is said that nearly three weeks ago, former Hogwarts Professor, now retired war hero and the witch moved it to their little love nest (?)._

_Is this means that Severus Snape found new love in his life? Always secretive person, former spy captured our hearts with his undying love from school days. After the trials, we received many letters in support for former Professor Snape and his sad love story that drove him to heroic act and role in both wizarding wars. Is the near-death experience influenced Severus Snape to open his heart again or is the act of bravery and dedication from nameless witch found way to his heart? Who is that witch? We will try to find out more in future._ ”

He growled at article, tossing the paper to the corner of the room, disgusted with it. Lurching from the chair and picking up the newspaper, walked to the Katyas room and opened the door, she was sitting behind the table surrounded by books, scribbling on the parchment.

\- I blame you for this! – bellowed at her, she jumped on her seat startled and looked at him quizzically

\- What did I do now? –

\- This… - he choked shoving a paper in front of her nose; she looked at it and shrugged

\- I’ve seen this, just normal journalistic gossip. –

\- I do **not** appreciate when my person is discussed, even less gossiped about, Miss Katya, privately or publicly. You better remember that. When we are in public **you are not going to touch me** **EVER AGAIN.** Did I make myself clear? –

\- Yes, no touching, I got it. Not like we are going in to public at all. –

\- Due to your inability to refrain yourself from being obnoxious nuisance that you are, we **are** forced to go, not only to public but to the newspapers. Ministry arrange us an interview, which would take place two days from now. During the interview, you are **not allowed to say anything** concerning **where** you are coming from or what you did. I will compose the list of answers and **you going to stick to them**. –

\- Yes, Sir. – she saluted and he loomed threateningly above her

\- You are liability. A meddling little louse and if something like this happens again…I. Will. End. Your. Miserable. Life. – hissed

\- I’d love to see you try. – she hissed back standing up – I get it that you don’t like to be in the center of attention, but don’t overdo it. And don’t threaten me with impossible, not very productive. –

\- In 3 hours, Miss Katya. Basement. We will practice dueling. – he squeezed through clenched teeth, his voice barely above whisper, turning on his heel he stormed to the library ignoring her calls

\- Practice dueling? What’s that supposed to mean? Hey…I still didn’t manage to move away from most basic spells with my wand! –

He stalked to the library and picked up the book, finishing introductory chapter he sighed, for next thing he was about to do he needed a clear head. Putting a book aside he took a quill and started to compose answers for Katya, this took him good two hours. Finally, he sent parchments to Katya by Tippy and started a preparation. The book was thick and written in small crumped letters; he was glad that as a part of book was incantation that could help him speed up the process of searching. He took all necessary steps, following instructions to the letter, finally murmuring the spell he pricked himself and allowed a drop of blood to fall on designated page.

Book spun in to the air, spinning and rotating, vigorously turning pages. After a few moments, it fell back on the table, opened on the spell that was unfamiliar to him **_Revivescant (To live)_** , curse was explained on 6 or 7 pages and he immersed himself in to the reading. As the pages slipped by, he was more and more agitated; by the end of the text he was downright furious.

Storming to Katyas room he bellowed

\- Basement. Now! – and rushed down, barely containing himself from attacking her on the spot.

Katya appeared shortly after him, with confused face

\- Was it already passed 3 hours? I set my …. –

She never managed to finish the sentence, he lurched rather strong _Crushiatus_ at her. Curse bounced back of her skin a hit him forcefully breaking through shield charm. He clenched his teeth, hissing in pain. To his surprise even if curse didn’t graze her, she screamed, falling to her knees, shaking. He stared in her, utterly confused, as she forced herself in to shaky legs, something he had to admire given that he barely managed to stay on his feet. Her face darkened in anger

\- Are you insane! – she growled at him and he hurled another curse at her, fully prepared to be hit with it. This time, however she didn’t just raise her shield, she deflected the curse rerouting it harmlessly in to the empty wall.

With one wave of her hand, he found himself pinned against the wall. She approached him, looking almost wild, and her anger easily matching his.

\- So, you figured it out. – that was a statement, she glared at him – And you decided to retaliate. Did you even stopped to learn about the curse? What does it do? How does it function? Nooooooooo, you decided to act like a raving lunatic. –

He opened his mouth to protest, but he waved her hand again, he discovered that he had no voice

\- Silence. NOW **you** are going to **listen** to me. You may play your little games, you may burry me under the mountains of homework and insane deadlines. Trust me, whatever you try, I’ve been through worse. You know the spell I used on you, I’m glad about that. What you obviously failed to find out is **how** the freaking thing works. Let me demonstrate. – she hissed, stretching her right arm, somewhere from the apartment a small, sharp kitchen knife fizzed in to her palm.

He watched as she sliced two long vertical gashes along the veins in both of her arms. His eyes popped out, she grinned at him, sitting on the floor. Soon enough he felt dizzy, like he is losing a blood, while his forearms sting like he was the one who cut himself. She looked her gaze at his, and he noticed that even if she was now sitting in a pool of blood, there was much less blood than he would expect. After several minutes, she stood up, baring her hands and walking towards him, the gashes knitted themselves.  

\- This should have killed me, as you know. But it didn’t. It wouldn’t have killed you either. As long as the curse is active **neither of us could die a violent death** , much to my dismay. – she hissed, her voice icy whisper, he struggled to speak and she waved her hand

\- Blood bound… - he spat disgusted

\- Relax, bound **by** blood. Not married, consider me as your long-lost cousin. And curse will end at one point. –

\- And what would that be? –

\- When you stop being self-destructive. But truly and honestly, not just a desire to live, but to live with quality, curse can be broken at that point. It all dependents of you will I be here a month, a year or to the rest of our lives. As I told you already, I picked your name out of the hat, you are just a poor replacement for the person I wanted to save. No, I have **no agenda, no hidden goal** up my sleeve. I just want to save your sorry ass and leave this place. –

\- To die. – hissed – Why deny me form something you desire for yourself? –

\- I don’t want to die, unlike you, death is my last option. And I’m damned if I don’t take as many of them if I have to go. Now, I might be across the globe and this would still work, albeit much weaker and more painfully. Now it is up to you to grow up and stop acting like a spoiled teenager. The sooner you start enjoying life the sooner you will see my back. And next time, **JUST BLOODY ASK, politely**. – she waved her hand releasing him from invisible binds. – Shall we continue with our class now? –

\- Out. – his voice was dark and barely audible

-But… -

\- OUT!!! – he bellowed, she gave him one sideway glance and left.

Kneeling on the floor, he clenched his teeth, desire to scream his throat raw was overwhelming. Anger that he was feeling just seconds ago, turned in dull throbbing emptiness, he felt something he didn’t felt for a long, long time. Fighting against prickling sensation in the corners of his eyes he opened his palm grunting

-  _Accio_ – everything started to shake, he plastered himself to the ground as things in the room flew in his direction. He was only vaguely aware that she returned to the room. Only through the haze he realized that things stopped flying in his direction and that she is pushing him back to his knees, clasping her palms over his and leaning her forehead to his, murmuring softly. Darkness engulfed him.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Katya swayed as he leaned on her with full weight.

\- Fantastic! Tippy! Tippy!! – elf popped and squealed – Tippy, Mr. Snape fainted. Can you, please, transfer us both to his room and then bring Poppy?  Be careful, I can’t let go of his hands. –

\- Yes Miss Katya. – sniffled elf

In a blink of an eye they were in his room, silently she thanked to all Deities she could remember for Tippy’s assertiveness. She managed to lay him on the bed, leaving her straddling his chest, her forehead still pressed at his, and clenching on his palms.

\- …just take the full dose…. What in a name of Merlin… - she heard Poppy’s voice than a shrill yelp – Oh my goodness! Tippy… -

\- Poppy, help me please! – Katya called – Can you bring him to conscience please? I can’t let him go or he will bring roof on our heads. –

\- What is going on? – huffed Poppy – What in a blazing… - she mussed checking diagnostic spell – He is radiating magic! –

\- I know, don’t you think I enjoy this! This is the only way I know to contain it. I need him conscience, only he can stop it. –

\- Let me see what I can do. What happened? –

\- We had a little alteration, ok more than a lite one. I don’t know how but he found out, somehow, he figured out about the blood bond. He attacked me and I had to… - she paused - …to subdue him. –

\- Didn’t I warn you that he is fragile? –

\- You did, but he was hurting us both. I have no idea how he managed to keep the channels open. – she mumbled

\- What channels? –

\- He displayed something similar after I tested him in prison. I should consider myself lucky he connects his anger to air and not fire. –

\- What channels, Katya?! –

\- For elemental magic, my kind of magic. Testing shouldn’t do that, it is only invoking aptitude by my magic. He shouldn’t have been so attuned to elements, not without training, not without… Aghhhhhhhh! – she growled in frustration

\- The blood bong dearie, didn’t you think about that? –

\- Bloody hell! I never gave it a thought; my blood is already…. fuck…oops, sorry Poppy. –

\- I’m a grown woman, I can handle a foul language. – chuckled Matron – He’s waking up. Well Severus you surly are one to give me a scare on regular basis. –

\- What did I tell you about touching me Miss Katya? – he growled, Katya eased her hands, lifting them slightly from his palms, with a sigh of relief she just collapsed – Remove yourself from me woman! – he demanded

\- With pleasure. – Katya struggled to stand removing herself from him and the bed in a same time, causing her only to tumble and land on his stomach

\- Bloody hell! – he grunted in pain – I said **remove yourself from my person, immediately**! –

\- I’m doing my best. – she hissed, finally finding her footing, feeling weak on her feet – Poppy, please, knock him out again. –

\- I do not need…. –

\- If you are to go in yet another fit of anger then you do need, or at least notify me before you try to collapse a house on us. –

\- What did you do to me, witch? – every word from his mouth dripped like a venom

\- I just advanced to your teacher, regrettably. Until I teach you how to control elements, **keep your emotions in check**. – she scowled at him, with that Katya left pacing to her room and collapsing on the bed. Every muscle in her body was trembling, she sighed, and she needed to rest.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Severus watched Katya leaving the room, all his spunk dissipated the moment he was alone with Poppy. His voice sounded tired, even to himself

\- You knew, Poppy? –

\- I did what medic I’d be if I didn’t? –

\- Why didn’t you told me? Why no one told me? –

\- This why. – she pointed at him – You tried to harm her. –

\- I tried to kill her. – stated calmly – Sadly, that is not an option anymore. –

\- Look Severus, - Poppy sat on the bed, next to him – Did you do what I advise you? Did you seat and talked to her, nicely?... Mhm, just as I thought. I know you don’t have habit to place your trust in others, but…honestly boy you don’t have much choice now but to trust her. –

\- Obviously. – he intoned

\- Don’t give me that attitude young man! That woman sacrificed much more than you can perceive at this point. You be nice to her, she is not to blame. She couldn’t have known. – he snorted – How could she? She had an access only to public records. Promise me that you will at least use that brilliant brain of yours to think about what we just talked? Think about everything. –

\- Thank you, Poppy. – he closed his eyes, feeling extremely tired

-  Mhm, you are welcome my boy. – Poppy leaned and landed a soft kiss on his forehead – I’m going to check on Katya now, she looked like she is going to faint herself. –

He stayed silent, motionless, feeling the emptiness echoing in his chest, indecisive on his own feelings. He felt trapped and at the same time oddly free.

“ _What is wrong with me? I should be enraged; I should hate the situation I found myself in. What the hell is wrong with me?_ ”

He could not fathom why Katya’s presence didn’t annoy him in a matter that it supposed to. She was smart, sharp on her thong and as far as he could judge perfect student. They were much further with her studies than he could predict, he was even mulling on whitening her education to new subjects. His reactions to her were more a habit than reflection of his own feelings. Then again, he could not discern what he was feeling. For the longest time his main motivators were anger and hatred, now he just felt empty, deployed of all thoughts and emotions, oddly dislocated from his past.

“ _Maybe I am out to try and talk to her, figure out what she did to me, figure out why…_ ”   with that thought he sunk in to a slumber.


	21. TO TAME THE RAGING BEAST

Later that day he ventured to a living room. Katya was sitting, curled in armchair, staring at flames. Sensing his presence, she twitched, eyeing him warily. He sighed

\- Miss Katya… - started, she straightened in her seat, ready to argue – K…Katya, I believe we do need to discuss our common predicament. –

The words sounded strange in his mouth, that emptiness in his chest still lingering. For one moment, he argued with himself was this a fight for self-preservation or surrendering. Feeling like all strength left him with no desire to fight, sole existence made him feel tired. The pool of acid in a pit of his stomach eating him away, but he could not put his finger why he was dealing with all of it. Katya watched him as if is going to attack her again; finally she motioned for him to sit.

\- I am in a need of finely brewed tea, would you mind to join me in kitchen? –

\- Tippy can make us tea. –

\- I am certain I said “finely brewed”. This way M…. Katya. – he snipped, walking to the kitchen, noticing that she followed him reluctantly.

Katya was sitting silently, watching him as he made tea. This small act brought him unsuspecting sensation of peace. He placed two cups at the table and sat, inhaling deeply pungent aroma.

\- What is this? –

\- Tea. –

\- I know that, this smells fantastic. What’s in it? –

\- Green tea, lavender, chamomile and just a smidge of sage. It is quite bitter. – he warned her, she took a sip and closed her eyes 

\- You were right; Tippy never made tea that taste this good. –

\- Thank you, I think. Tippy does, what most of others doo, she is boiling water before pouring it over blend. But if you remove water half a minute before it will boil you will draw maximum out of ingredients. Most plants lose their efficiency if you put them in boiling water. –

\- Would you hex me if I ask you teach me how to properly make tea? –

\- No, I would not hex you. I do not believe I ever hexed anyone for wanting to learn something. More than a few times I was tempted to hex those who perpetually refused to learn. –

\- I can understand that. – she chuckled – Look, I’m sorry. –

\- You should be more precise than that. – he raised eyebrow at her

\- I don’t know, for all I guess. All but one thing, I am not sorry for saving you. And I won’t apologize for that. –

\- Life is precious to you? –

\- It is. And here, simple as it may seem to me, you have a nice life, fine conditions. –

\- You are talking about that blue/red line again? –

\- I can’t help it but compare. And what I learned from your history, more than a few of your purebloods could use a vacation in my world. –

\- You mean the world that despises magic? –

\- Just for the kicks. – she singsong with a sly smile – They don’t despise us, it is outright hatred toward magic-users. –

\-  Why? –

\- Tale as old as time, fear of the unknown. We are able to tap in to something they can’t even comprehend. I don’t blame them, in a way I understand them. Need to destroy, to hurt, to torture. That I can’t understand. –

\- And yet, you saved me? Why me? You had to be aware… -

\- We all have blood on our hands it is not the measurement. What’s makes the difference is desire to do so. From all I understood from your file, you never wanted to harm anyone. –

\- I am far from do-gooder. – he smirked – Ask my students. –

\- I did. Hermione told me you were one of the best teachers she had. Strict, not always fair to her and her friends but she still harbors great deal of respect for you. –

\- That conniving dunderhead. Have you any idea what nightmare they were as students? They all were. –

\- Do you have idea what nightmare you were as a teacher? –

\- I do. Did you manage to talk anyone else except Gryffindors’? –

\- I can’t say I did. – she admitted and he nodded

\- Mhm. -  he suddenly narrowed his eyes – I do not appreciate being lied to. –

\- I didn’t lie to you, I admit, concealing part of truth is fine threading next to lying. On the other hand, trust is a two-way street. Not to mention, it is pointless to say anything to a person dead set on mistrusting you. –

\- It is not in my nature to trust. –

\- Did you ever try? –

\- That is how I ended up here. –

\- Are you sure this is the conversation you want to have now? – she wrinkled her forehead questioningly. For second he felt a spark of anger and annoyance, before he realized that she was right, there were more pressing questions he wanted answers to

\- Tell me about Revivescant. –

\- About what? –

\- The curse you used on me, for which you apparently do not even know the name. –

\- Can you promise not to get angry or overly emotional? – she asked and he mulled over her question for a while. Finally, he nodded in full honesty, emptiness and acute lack of any emotion dominating him – Good. I’m not asking to tick you off, but spell I used had unpredicted repercussions, for which I am truly and honestly sorry about. I don’t know the name of the spell, they never told me. All I know is what it does. When I picked your file from pile of others, they told me I have to wait for you to die, and then save you. They thought me correct words, how to say them properly, they thought me what to do. And, finally explained how it works. I already explained that Prize is very specific; person of choice had to match the traits of person I submitted request for. Apparently, you fitted to the teeth. – he smirked darkly – What can I say, I have a soft spot for perpetual screw-ups with a chip on a shoulder and suicidal tendencies. –

\- Is that why you evade questions about… -

\- Same reason you don’t want to talk about… Like I said, we all have blood on our hands, one way or another. Anyway, back to my answer. This… curse…as you called it; they told me that I have to share my blood with you if I am to save you. They explained that it will form a blood bond that will prevent you to die if you try to harm yourself or someone else tries. The curse can be lifted only after my request from the Prize is fulfilled. The Prize is a binding contract. I wished for him to live the life he deserved. Now, the problem that appeared is something nobody warned me about. –

\- The problem? –

\- Yes. You see, testing can’t… it is not designed to activate receptivity to my type of magic, just measure your aptitude. But you already… -

\- I had your blood, which is receptive. – he nodded – This is the reason why blood magic is considered Dark Magic. It is binding. –

\- I didn’t know that. Spell I used, it is not common to my world. I am sorry. But now I have to teach you how to control it. Problem is, I have to figure out the way to do it without harming you. –

\- Harming me? –

\- Our magical training is violent. That barrier of mine…Ughhhh… I was more times at hospital than I can count on. It is not just teaching in the classroom. I was poisoned so many times until my body reacted by separating poison weather I realize it or not. I was attacked… oh the heck…. – he observed her as she stood up and pulled her sweatshirt over her head, staying just in a sports top. Her body was littered with scars – They do this to you until you develop instinctive defensive system. I can teach you easier techniques for now. Elemental magic is closely connected to emotions, I can teach you how to keep them under the lock and feel them at the same time. –

\- What is the impact of the curse on me? –

\- Save from this mishap, there should be none, as far as I know. – she shrugged, putting the sweatshirt on, he could not but notice that she was slim with sharply defined muscles – How did you figured out? -

“ _No wonder she has speed and strength._ ” – I have my sources. – he replied slyly – Tell me…Katya…what are the implication for you? –

\- For me? – she blinked

\- My source was, not forthcoming to explain it in detail, but did manage to find out that this is indeed curse that affects both caster and recipient. You are the caster. How it affects you? –

She lost the color from her face, and stuck a nose in already cold tea. He waited patiently, his gaze never left her face. For a long time, he sat quietly, in the end, she mumbled something incoherent

\- Would you repeat that, in proper English this time and so I can understand? –

\- Sharing a life force. – after that she jumped and rushed out of the kitchen, leaving her tea half drunken.

He leaned to the chair. Poppy had right; he could get desired information with some simple asked questions. Taking his tea to library, he took the tome again. This time, instruction didn’t give desired effect, book just opened in the same page. With growl, he started from the top, looking for explanation she obviously wasn’t willing to share. It took him almost whole night to find what he was looking for, and even then, information shied on details. He frowned reading a scant explanation about the effect.

It was four at morning when he padded to the living room, calling Poppy. After a while Matron appeared, clad in house robe with ruffled hair

\- Tell me you are dying Severus, I do not see other reason for waking me in tis ungodly hour. – grumbled

\- Sharing a life force, Poppy. You should have told me that. – he retorted, unfazed by her gruff greeting

\- So, the girl told you, good for her. – yawned Matron – I’m glad she took my advice. –

\- She did not tell me all, as usual I had to look on my own. What do you know about it? –

\- What I know was passed to me in privacy, you know better than to ask me to disclose private information form my patient. –

\- You had no problem disclosing information about me. – he hissed

\- Nothing I stated about you was private, Severus, and you know it. –

\- Books don’t say much about the spell, in fact they say so little is it tedious. –

\- May I suggest to look for the answer on the walls of Hogwarts, perhaps? But try to choose better time. Minerva won’t be so forthcoming if you wake her up at time like this. Now if you don’t mind, I have wing full of kids with flue to take care off. – huffed Matron and closed the call. He decided to spend rest of the night in his laboratory, making some more basic healing potions. He was at desparate need of calming drought and pepper-me-up potion.

It was morning when Katya stalked in to the kitchen; he was sitting at the table with a mug of strong tea. Woman just mumbled her morning greeting, looking gruff. He watched her as she picked up her morning coffee, ashtray and lit a cigarette, sitting across him. This was the first time he had a chance to see her morning habits, deeming that she was not a morning person at all. Only after her mug was half-empty and two cigarettes later she looked at him.

\- How annoying is a journalist we are about to see tomorrow? –

\- Why? –

\- Judging by your reaction to the first article, I don’t want to take any chances. I can teach you few techniques today. Also, the story you conjured up is ridiculous. –

\- Is that so, Miss Katya? – he narrowed his eyes

\- And we are back to Miss, again. – she grumbled – Yes. Can we just agree about me being a life-long friend of yours, living in foreign country, and that we reunited recently? - 

\- Pray tell, how you are going to explain your appearance in the Shack? –

\- Easy, you just leave that to me. –

\- I’d rather not. – he hissed

\- Returning to your usual self I see. That is good I suppose. – she mumbled – Now, how about making a new schedule? –

\- And why is that? –

\- So, we could fit **your** classes with my classes and insane deadlines you are giving me. –

\- As I recall, you had worse. Those were your words Miss Katya. –

\- I stand by them. Worse for learning, teaching is another matter altogether. I’ll need time to figure out how to teach you, without harming you. Also, my words if you remember. –

\- You will find that is not easy to harm me Miss Katya. – he replied dryly

\- I told you how my training looked like. – she sighed – I highly doubt that you ending up in hospital on regular basis would go unnoticed or unpunished here. You didn’t answer me, how annoying is journalist we are about to meet? - 

\- The worst you can find, with penchant for dramatizing and bending the story to fit her needs. –

\- Hmmmmm. All right I should finish essay about wizarding wars, can we meet after that in basement? I should really teach you at least basic, at this point you are danger for this community, much bigger than I am. – he nodded watching her leave and mumbled to his chin

\- What else is new? –

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

   Hours later they were standing in the basement. Katya choose her words carefully, giving her best not to provoke volatile wizard in front of her.

\- Ok, for starters, you have to learn to hold your emotions in check. –

\- May I remind you that I am skilled… -

\- I know, and as you remember I was there. One thing I can tell you, behind that barrier of yours, nothing is controlled or in check. You don’t control your emotions; you push them under the rug. They are bound to leak in to your magic. – she sighed – That might have worked on your wand bound magic, but it will set your elemental magic in rampage. What did you do yesterday, what set it off? –

\- Nothing. – she frowned, he sounded like a school boy asked what did he do to break a window. She glanced at him; he was standing in the center of a room with his arms crossed on his chest.

\- You must have used some sort of spell. –

\- I accioeoed my wand. – came a gruff reply

\- You used wandless magic. Just like the last time. –

\- Last time? – one eyebrow was raised and she wished to punch him, that habit of his annoyed her to no end

\- In the prison, when you tried to pluck the trees in the park across the street. – she reminded him, half snapping at him

\- Ah. – he replied and she curled her hand in to a fist. How anyone managed to teach him anything was beyond her, his attitude was irritating at best

\- Do you remember what I told you about my magic, how it works? – he nodded shortly – We have no need for spells and incantations. We think of what we want to achieve and extend our arm. There are limitations, however. You have to have desired element in vicinity and aptitude for harnessing that elements power. Take off your boots and socks. –

\- Beg your pardon? – he looked thrown out of balance

\- You have to understand how elemental magic works, in order to control it; you can best learn that on example. – she explained, taking off her boots and socks. Observing him under the eye while fiddling with her shoelaces, he was still standing in the middle of the room, with unreadable expression on his face.

Katya stood up, feeling the chill of the stone floor tickle her feet. Deciding that the best course of action is to give him time, she just locked her eyes on him, not saying anything. Time passed slowly, finally and reluctantly he bended to remove his footwear. When he was standing barefooted she nodded.

\- Right. Close your eyes. – seeing his expression, she snapped -  I am not going to eat you. You need to focus on one sensation, and given the fact that you have low aptitude for earth element, you need to exclude all other senses. Now, close your eyes and focus on feeling of your feet pressing the ground. –

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Wishing nothing more than to hex her, Severus tried to follow her instructions. He wagered her demand to teach him this morning, opting to comply with her request for the time being. Memory of her pinning him to the wall, for the second time, and doing that with ease, was still fresh in his mind. The only way he could stand up to her was for him to learn. Learn to fight her way.

Now, as he was standing barefooted on the icy cold floor, with his eyes closed, he started to question his decision.

“ _On what I am supposed to focus? If she does not refer to a cold I am certain we are going to catch._ ”

\- Ignore the cold of the stone, try to feel the vibrations he emits. – her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Clearing his mind, he focused on the connection of his feet with the cold stone floor. For some time, nothing was happening; then he felt a light vibration. He opened his eyes and met her bright gaze

-  You felt it? That small vibrating feel, just close your eyes again and connect to that vibration. Try to feel it with the entire surface of your feet. -  she closed her eyes, soft smile lingered on her lips, she looked like she was enjoying some pleasant sensation -  The earth is strong in this place, live and vibrant. Just feel it. –

He closed his eyes again. This time, he felt the vibration instantly. Focusing on that sensation he allowed it to spread on his feet completely. Much to his surprise, he could feel vibration turning to warm energy, which started to rise through his body. His hands twitched, need to utilize this new gained rush of magical force was overwhelming. Her voice snapped him out of his trance like state

\- Do not use it to do magic. Open your eyes. –

His eyes snapped open on command, almost against his wish. She was sitting on the floor putting her socks and boots on. He followed her example. Once they were standing again, she spoke softly

\- How did it feel? –

\- Powerful. – replied reluctantly

\- Mhm. And earth is your weakest point. Imagine how other elements would feel. Earth is hardest element to connect. Each of elements connects to corresponding emotion. Earth is grounding, stability. Water is serenity but also strength. Fire is most commonly anger, rage, destructive part of us but also a strong sense of protectiveness. Air is emotional turmoil, pain commonly connects to air. In your case I think you get your wires crossed, you evoked air every time you are angry, but I might be wrong on that. Maybe you just have liking towards air so it is easy for you to connect with it. Essence is a soul; it is also a vibration produced by other elements and objects. Manipulating living tissue is connected to essence. – he realized that he is listen to her almost enchanted by her words – Each element is available to us, surrounding us. When you connect to it, you are harnessing its energy to create magic, to bend it and manipulate it at your will. There is no need for amplifiers, like wand, or complicated incantations. It is sufficed to wish for it. There are limitations to elemental magic. Elements connect to your ability to harness them, magical core as your books refer to it, and they drain your energy. Usually, draining is not aggressive, and simple rest is enough. But in chases you extend your magic to another person or attempt to restrain somebody’s magic, like I did with you yesterday, well you need full night rest and you are unlikely to be able to use your magic until you rest. –

\- Interesting. – he mussed

\- For tomorrow, I think it is for the best that you don’t use wandless magic. – she frowned – The same way I have problem saying incantation aloud and use my wand, you have problem using silent and wandless magic. –

\- I must tell you Miss Katya that your sense of humor is **not** funny. – he growled at her

\- I’m afraid, I’m not joking. Every time you are not using your wand, things start flying around you. –

\- Fine Miss Katya. You have one week, one week to teach me or face the consequences. - he growled at her. His life suddenly just got complicated once more.


	22. SUGAR AND SPICE

It was around ten in the morning the following day; Severus drummed a beat on the living room coffee table waiting Katya to emerge from her room. Grunting as she walked dressed in another pair of khaki pants littered with numerous pockets and simple black sweater.

\- Miss Katya, don’t you have anything remotely decent to dress? –

\- What is wrong with this? –

\- Was that rhetorical question? Do you at least possess different, more decent pants? As I recall you caused all sorts of problems when we moved here, demanding your bag. – he drawled

\- Clean clothes are not necessarily more versatile. –

\- As I can see. – he groused

\- You are the one to complain. – she protruded her chin out spitefully

\- Not that it would matter. - he grunted again and raised to his feet

Soon, they were walking toward the Daily Prophet building; it was a ground floor house with chipped façade and wooden door. Snape nearly audibly growled at passers, unnerved with their not so subtle staring and whispering. Katya was trotting at his side, still tripping occasionally on her long cloak. In front of the door was young Ministry clerk, greeting him with a huge grin

\- Mister Snape! Miss Katya. I was waiting for you. Ministry already gave the statement, we won’t demand of you to read a statement, you are free to say whatever you like as long as you are polite and you don’t…. –

\- Mr. Parkins, stop blabbering. Is there something you need to tell me or you just wasting my time? - 

\- Ummmmm, no Sir that is all. –

\- That would be all Mr. Parkins. – he drawled and walked in the building – What is it Miss Katya? – he asked quietly

\- Is there anyone you don’t know? – she asked in a same hushed tone

\- I was under impression that you are familiar with my public records. This is very small pond Miss Katya, and I was teacher since my 20es. – he snipped

Bell boy appeared and asked them to follow him, taking them to simple office with only one table and four chairs. He clenched his teeth noticing a witch dressed in tacky outfit, her acid green dicta quill and parchment in front of her. She smiled broadly

\- Mr. Snape, how nice of you to accept my request for interview. I see you are in company of your mysterious female friend. –

\- It was my understanding Rita that Katy is also requested to give her statement to the press. Otherwise Ministry official that arranged this interview made a mistake when he notified me. –

\- No, no, there is no mistake. I wanted to meet with your young lady. –

\- Katy is not mine and far from young or a lady. – he dryly cut her off, Katya was sitting next to him appearing absolutely focused on them, he noticed that she is tossing glances at the parchment and a quill

\- What an awful thing to say Severus! Tell me are you two close? –

\- Inseparable. – he mumbled sardonically  

\- And yet you say she is no lady?! Where did you two meet? Your Death Eater days, perhaps? – she leaned to him conspiratorially

\- More like kinder-garden days Rita. –

\- Oh! A life-long acquaintance of yours! How romantic! –

\- Hardly. –

\- Tell me Severus, when did you two reconnect? How did she know to show up in right moment to save your life? Where did you hide her all these years? –

\- Sev didn’t hide me anywhere! – exclaimed Katya and he clenched his fist in order to gain at least some control over rage that filled him – I moved out of neighborhood before his letter came. My family moved oversees; at the time they believed I was squib. I was homeschooled, only shaman found a way to reconnect me with my magical core. We kept in touch but when his letters stop coming I decided to come here and see what is going on. It was all a happy coincidence. –

\- Miss Katya, what is your last name? –

\- Why? You want to hares my family? No Miss Skeeter, Katya will have to suffice. – Katya smiled naively and he bit a tong to prevent his lips from twitching in to a smile.

\- So, when the romance started? – blinked Rita and Katya broadened her grin

\- There is no romance. We are just good friends. –

\- You live together, are you not? –

\- We do. –

\- And … -

\- Miss Skeeter, we know each other since we were in diapers. I didn’t have desire to see his bits then and I still don’t. Sev was nice enough to place me in his guest room until I set my affairs in order and I’m able to move to my own place. Don’t you have friends like that? –

\- I’m not here to answer your questions Miss – hissed Rita – Are you not afraid to share housing with ex Death Eater? –

\- I’m not. I’m sharing housing with my friend, a war hero. –

\- Severus, can you shade a light on your role in the war? – Rita turned to him

\- I was a spy. -  he clipped a short answer

\- Can you elaborate? –

\- No. –

\- Miss Katya saved your life, how do you feel about that? –

\- Grateful. – he squeezed failing to keep venom from his voice

\- Is this “temporary” housing signifies a new love perhaps? –

\- Hardly, I believe Katy already gave an answer to that question. –

\- How was it to wake up and discover that you are cleared of all charges and a war hero? –

\- Thrilling. –

\- What are your thoughts on unfortunate event of murdering Albus Dumbledore? – blinked Rita with a smile that could match a color of her quill

\- Classified -  he replied evenly

\- Miss Katya, - Rita turned to woman next to him, he could notice angry twitching of her eye – What are your plans from now on, you spent decent time in a Ministry jail as I gather, why is that? –

\- I came here in the middle of war battle; I refused to tell them any information about me until Sev showed up. –

\- Didn’t Ministry tried to force the information form you? –

\- They did, I was just better than them. –

\- Do you see yourself as stronger than our Aurors? –

\- Questionable, I wouldn’t call it stronger just different. –

\- Who was your mentor? –

\- Irrelevant, I don’t have permission to disclose his name or whereabouts. –

\- Have you any message for our readers? –

\- Yes, - growled Snape – but out of my life. Would that be all Rita? –

\- Yes. – she smiled venomously

They left the room and Katya stopped, pretending she must tie a shoelace on her boot, hissing to him quietly

\- Wait a second, no point of returning here. –

\- What did you do? –

\- Nothing much, you’ll see. – she winked at him – Walk slowly. –

They headed toward the door, Katya was counting and he became weary, almost scared of what she might have done. Sherell scream stopped them in their tracks, and with a corner of an eye he noticed a flash of victorious smile on Katya’s face. Rita bolted from the room shrieking like a banshee

\- Stop them, they hexed my quill! Call the Aurors! This is an open attack on press! – nearing to them she pointed one bony finger at their direction – You will learn that is not smart to mess with me. –

\- Are you threating a war hero Miss Skeeter? – Katya raised an eyebrow – In front of witnesses? That’s brave. – he nearly chuckled

They were asked to return in to the same room and wait for Auror investigator. Returning there, they sat quietly. Nearly five hours later, and many tedious answers repeated to different Aurors, they were finally sent home with apologies of main editor, Aurors office and Minister himself, sent by Percy. They were escorted by Rita’s threats.

Severus waited until they reached security of their home, he wouldn’t put behind Rita to follow them in her animagus form. Wards he seated on his house protected them even against that. Once it was safe to ask he snapped

\- What in a Merlin’s name was that? –

\- Did you like it? – Katya giggled

\- Like what? Being detained by Aurors, questioned like a common criminal or enraging one of the most poisonous pens in daily press? What exactly is there to like? –

\- I’m afraid that, that viper lost her venom, for good. – Katya grinned viciously – The nerve of that woman! I was watching what that quill wrote, she twisted every said syllable. –

\- As expected. That is precisely why I told you to memorize answers I gave you and not speak without question directly aimed at you. Of course your inability to follow even the simplest instruction… -

\- Oh, stop it! Even with that she would made a story that would made our heads spin. – Katya grinned again – What I did was much better. –

\- What was that you **did**? –

\- I altered her. –

\- Beg your pardon! You hexed her? –

\- No. –

\- They checked every single piece of her possessions, no hex was found. – he continued ignoring her interruption.

\- I told you that essence controls mind. I just altered part of her brain; she is incapable of lying, ever again. And they may look until sky falls; it is neither spell nor hex. –

\- Miss Katya, you are aware that is forbidden for you to use **your kind of magic** outside these walls? – asked dryly

-  I am. – she was still grinning – And don’t you tell me that you think I did something wrong. –

\- That is precisely what I am going to tell you. Next time you even think of doing something similar, I will report you to Ministry. – he hissed at her and stalked to the library.

Only in safety of library he allowed himself to laugh, biting in his lower lip to prevent laughing out loud. For the first time since he opened his eyes, he was glad to be alive. Rita’s bewildered look was something he was glad to see.       

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Day later, both him and Katya were in the kitchen, waiting for owl to deliver new issue of Daily Prophet, confusing Tippy by their jumpy attitude. Minuscule elf finally shooed them out of the kitchen and they seated in the living room, reading.

Unwillingly, he had to admit that Katya was not unpleasant company from lately. She didn’t act like a brat, and when she talked she was easy to listen. Still he didn’t attempt to lead serious conversation with her, limiting their communication to lessons or various interrogation techniques.

\- Is there something amiss on my person Miss Katya? – asked not raising his eyes form the page, sensing her eyes drilling a hole in his face

\- You stopped reading. – she answered

\- Not to my knowledge that I did, but how did you reach such clairvoyant insight? – he drawled

\- You didn’t turn page in more than ten minutes. –

\- Did it occur to you that I might be contemplating on something I read in the book? –

\- No, unless you were reading something amusing. – she grinned – You had a smile, and not sarcastic one. You had honest, pleasant smile. –

\- Did I? – he narrowed his eyes at her asking in a dry voice

\- You should smile more often; it doesn’t look bad on you. – she smiled at him and he raised eyebrow at her – Don’t give me that look, I’m not seducing you. I’m offering my honest opinion…Sev. –

\- Miss Katya, I can appreciate your cooperation with the background story for press, but I certainly do not condone its continuation in privacy. – he didn’t sound convincing even to himself, his words lacked the malice

\- Is it that difficult for you to call me by my given name? –

\- What would be your astute assumption on that matter? –

\- You don’t want to know. –

\- Enlighten me. – snipped

\- You distancing yourself by refusing to familiarize yourself with me. Calling me by my name means that we have some sort of connection, and you don’t want that. –

\- Then, pray tell, why would you insist on impossible? –

\- It is not impossible, it is not even accurate, we do share a bond. –

\- Must you remind me? – he groaned

Whatever Katya’s reply would be he never learned, at that moment newspaper appeared on the table. Katya jumped and grabbed them; on the second page was large photo of them, entering in to the Prophet’s building. Katya read the title trough laughter

“NOT A LOVE STORY, JUST BORING FRIENDSHIP

_Much to my displeasure, yesterday I had a visit from Ministry official as well as from Severus Snape and his friend Miss Katya. What we thought is a blooming and thrilling love affair, turned out to be plain old, and if I may say so, quite boring childhood friendship._

_Ministry official told us that Ministry is proud to count Severus Snape ex Death Eater and Voldemort’s right hand as one of **most deserving** war heroes not only in this but also in the previous war. They had no comment about the questionable actions of Severus Snape as a spy and as a murderer of Albus Dumbledore. Ministry’s stance concerning Dumbledore’s death is that he was not murdered, and that circumstances surrounding his death are confidential. Mr. Snape have same attitude, refusing to disclose any of the information. _

_Mr. Snape told us, in so many words, that he “was a spy” when asked about his role in the war. A fact that he was freed of charges and named a hero is, and I quote, “Thrilling”. When I asked him about his sentiment towards heroic act of Miss, Katya that saved his life he told me he is grateful. He refused to tell us more about his connection to Miss Katya except that they are kinder-garden friends._

_If I may say so, in my honest opinion, Severus Snape may be war hero but he certainly is not gentlemen! He practically insulted Miss Katya by stating that there is no romance between them (as if he would admit to the press!), he stated that she is “not his, not young and no lady” (in those exact words)!!! How incredibly rude to say something like that in front the woman he is talking about! Couldn’t he soften it just a smidge? Apparently not!_

_Miss Katya proved to be even worse than Severus Snape, if that is possible! She told me that they are, indeed, childhood friends who stayed in touch through all the years. It all boils down to quite boring and accidental timing, when Miss Katya returned in country she left as a child, to see what is going on with her friend. If you ask me – **boring!!!!!!!!!!!** – And if I am in any condition to make this story more interesting, I would. _

_It is confirmed that they in fact live together, but Miss Katya supported “no romance” statement with, and I quote again “Miss Skeeter, we know each other since we were in diapers. I didn’t have desire to see his bits then and I still don’t. Sev was nice enough to place me in his guest room until I set my affairs in order and I’m able to move to my own place. Don’t you have friends like that?” The nerve of that woman! Of course, I don’t have them, you *** (shoots, they censored me)._

_To cut this already long article short, I am sorry to report, but those two are boring as they can be, and I personally will be happy if I see them never again. As far as I’m concerned – they deserve each other._

_Oh, yes! Severus Snape has a message for all you naïve readers “But out of my life!”_

_(Remaining of the article is censored by editor)_

_By your most dissatisfied_

_Rita Skeeter_ ”

Katya was reading the whole article out loud, imitating Rita’s voice, and laughing every few sentences. At the end, she was half on the floor and half on the chair. Even he was chuckling loudly, against his resolve not to do it in front of her. He was taken aback with giddy feeling, so unfamiliar to him that cut him in a middle of chuckling. No matter how much he attempted to shake it off, it was impossible, he simply felt…much to his cringe…happy.

Giddy feeling held him even tomorrow, when on the first page they noticed short notification.

“RITA SKEETER IN ST. MUNGO’S

_By Andy Smudgley_

_Our dear colleague and famous reporter, writer of several biographies Rita Skeeter is placed yesterday in St. Mingo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies. Rita contracted mysterious disease that baffled healers in St. Mungo’s and they decided to keep her. It is unclear how Rita managed to contract said disease or is it contagious._

_Even if Miss Skeeter insisted that she was cursed by Severus Snape and Miss Katya, after thorough investigation it is deduced that said visitors had nothing to do with Rita’s condition. This was confirmed later by healers at St. Mungo’s._

_Mysterious disease manifests itself in a manner that sic person is unable to tell a lie, even a smallest one. Rita will stay there until cure is found or if healers deduce that she is not contagious. Her column is postponed until further notice._ ”

Good mood held him almost whole day, until floo calls and owls started to arrive. In following few days, beside one very angry call from Minister, and thrilled calls form Poppy, Minerva and Weasley clan he closed the floo. Harry sent him an owl with message of support, Hermione sent one to the Katya, day after, Tippy was out of her mind when owl after owl flied from Ministry delivering multitude of letters and howlers. Many of letters supported him or his actions either in war or from the interview. But, plenty of letters were down right threatening to him but also to Katya.

After two days of giddiness, his mood degraded from numbness to foul and once again volatile. By the end of the week, Katya and even Tippy limited their contacts with him to bare necessity. Tippy opted to stay in kitchen and out of his sight, sending him everything by magic, Katya seen him only during their training with wand or teaching him, sending him essays by Tippy.

After ten days, owls stopped delivering insane amounts of mail. Floo was active once again and life returned to its previous course.


	23. NEW BOUNDARIES OF INSANITY

After media conundrum and settling down, Snape felt…not like himself. Not that he felt like himself since he woke up at hospital wing of Hogwarts, but, mood swings were getting unbearable, even by his own standards.

Most dominant emotion, much to his surprise, was mixture of self-loathing, dread and feeling of emptiness, nicely packed in a tight ball that pressed his chest. Not that those feeling were unfamiliar to him, just the reason behind them changed, changed so profoundly and it was hidden so deep that even he could not reach it. That unpleasant cannon-ball would press beneath his rib cage at any time night or day, appearing out of nowhere and lingering, leaving him to struggle to keep up his composure and cold appearance. And that was only thing he could do at the times, dreading the moment when he will lose the battle and fell apart in front of Katya and Tippy. Days were hard, but nights, nights turned in to a pure hell.

Brewing, more than in previous month, much to his dismay, he discovered that Dreamless Sleep had just a partial effect on him. If he took the potion, sure, he would fell asleep, but nightmares would plague him anyway, without possibility of waking up. Before the war’s end he had just one recurring nightmare – that he failed at his assignment. Before that – he dreamt of Lily. But now, each night would bring another terror, each night another person would visit his dreams and yell at him, cursing him. Oddly enough, he didn’t dream of Lily, not even once. But in his nightmares, he seen Lupin, Tonks, George, every single student that died in war. He would wake up, gasping for air, tangled in sweat soaked sheets – if he was lucky, if he didn’t take the potion. In the end, he stopped taking the potion all together, opting to read until his eyes started to sore and he would have sunk in to a tired slumber.

If he wasn’t battling an overwhelming desire to curl in a ball and stay hidden from the rest of the world, he was angry. His mood switching from empty, suffocating state to rage of such magnitude that, if given a chance, he could tear the world apart with his bare hands. On those moments, he would have locked himself in a laboratory and brew. Brewing seemed to be only thing that prevented him from taking his temper on Katya or Tippy. The blinding rage would hit him unexpectedly, no matter what he was doing or how he felt before, most of the times was unprovoked. He tried to blame it on Katya, on situation on moon and winter, but facing himself he didn’t want to lie – most of the times rage would grab him for no reason at all. He could go from honestly enjoying his cup of tea to smashing the cup to dust in a heartbeat. More than once he caught himself pouring a firewiskey to a tumbler before sending the glass to a fire, making it hiss. At those moments, he would often do something crazy, something so uncharacteristic to his usual self, when anger threaten to smother him, he would hold his hand over the candle until he could hear skin sizzling. That didn’t go unnoticed by Katya who called Poppy. Snape started to count the days before his loose grip of the reality is fully noticed, and he ends up in St. Mungo’s for good.  

On a rare and odd days, he would be lulled in to sense of serenity, his thoughts would clear up, his mind would entertain idea of perfecting some potion or more often than not mulling over some of the lessons he had with Katya. He would be standing barefooted at those times, relishing the tremors and vibrations of the earth. After ten days of lessons she still kept him on earth element, contrary to his demand to teach him at faster pace. And, even if he continued to hiss and threaten, he understood why, most of the times they just meditated standing barefooted on the freezing cold floor. But after so many times spent in attempt to connect to the earth element, lately ha could feel it, albeit faintly, even through the soles of his dragonhide boots.

Only thing that stayed the same was his dour and acerbic nature, he still sipped ironic, poisonous words every time he opened his mouth. Words that were delivered in quiet, dry tone accompanied by smirk or scuffle, his displeasure delivered by narrowing his eyes. Ironic eyebrow would be raised at every uttered notion he was disapproving.   

Katya was another puzzle that disturbed his life. By the beginning of December, she managed to cover few of the subjects planned for their studies. She went through all history books he planned for her and even more, covering a knowledge of a 6th year student at that time. Basic laws were covered even faster.  In theory, she managed to memorize most of the basic and advance spells, charms, jinxes and curses. Katya didn’t just learn those things, she exhibited profound understanding connecting events from the past to present developments, she connected the subjects, blending them to explain her surroundings. Only struggle she still had was the use of her wand, she was proficient at non-verbal spell-casting but every time he would force her to say incantation her magic would go haywire, threatening to destroy basement or even further. With cringe, he realized that he should contact Minerva and Filius and ask for their guidance. Finally, finding the excuse in fact that he is to send her final works to Minerva, appointed as official evaluator, anyway, he added small personal note to the essays.

Now he was sitting at The Leaky Cauldron, waiting for Minerva to show up. Choosing the table in a darkest, furthest corner of overcrowded inn. Growling and frowning on those brave enough to turn their gaze on him. Finally, Minerva shoved up, dusting the sod from the hem of her moss green dress, he glanced at her

\- Minerva. – mumbled a greeting dryly, his back stiffening more

\- Severus! – woman greeted him warmly, looking him over the rims of her glasses, reminding him for a brief moment at Albus – Thank you for meeting me here. –

\- I know that you are visiting us, but what we must discuss is not for the ears of that meddling nuisance. -               

   - Severus. – Minerva’s reproaching tone annoyed him and he glared at her – For once I was sure that you have student which is to your liking. –

\- As a student, she might be less idiotic than most of the dunderheads I had to teach over the years, but she is **not just** my student, she is pest that lingers around me. – he looked at her taking care that his gaze would deliver his dissatisfaction with Katya

-I believe that this is the first time I hear you praise someone’s learning abilities. –

\- She is not a child Minerva, she is a grown woman, educated at that. If her learning abilities are less than what she presented I would deemed her as unfit to learn at all. –

\- I disagree with you Severus, - sharply replied Minerva – she has most amazing learning ability. In all my years as a teacher I only witnessed that kind of learning skills twice. Once when **you** were a student and second is Miss. Grainger. –

\- Stooping to insults, Minerva. That is not your style. – he drawled

\- Are you afraid of a little competition Severus? – she clipped in a dry tone and he smirked, the woman had a nasty sting worthy of Slytherin and he respected her for that – Trading poor judgments is not why are we here anyway. Commission reviewed her essays, she passed them with flying colors, in fact she outdone them, with the knowledge she exhibited we discussed the possibility of letting her take her OWLS and NEWTS. –

\- You are aware that she submitted only one subject and theory in 3 more? – he smirked again – Or that detail slipped your sharp observation skills? -  

\- I am well aware of that… -

\- She still has less than satisfactory, less than **basic** ability to use any kind of verbal spell-casting. And we didn’t even start with her lessons of aparating and flying. The way her magic goes rampant on her every time she tries to do verbal spells I am honestly afraid to even try teaching her aparating at this point. –

\- Why? –

\- She might end up splniched, all over the creation, and temptation to leave her that way is too big for me to let it pass. – he lowered his voice to an almost satisfied purr, conveying that idea held appeal to him

\- Mhm. – Minerva glared at him disapprovingly – In your note you said that she is well versed in non-verbal and wandless magic. – he nodded – Did you try different approach? If she has different style of spell casting she might be lacking understanding of mechanic how the spell works. Try teaching her some basic arithmancy. – he grunted – I talked to Flius, he agrees with me on that. It is not easy to teach a new kind of spell-casting if you are proficiently trained in other. And if she proved to be skilled in arithmancy, you may submit her work on that subject as well. –

\- May I remind you Minerva, that her requirements are severely below basic Hogwarts standards? -      

\- And you deem them below your standards too. Yes, I’m aware of that. However, her knowledge is high above standard Hogwarts standards. I cleared it with Minister already, and he approved it. –  

\- If, **IF** I even reconsider to put myself trough that ordeal, pray tell how can I acquire all necessary creatures for her DADA? Do you suggest I make a glasshouse for her in the middle of Diagon Alley in order to expose her even to minimum of required practical knowledge in herbology? Not to mention, that woman is Nymphadora Tonks, Shamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom in one person! Do you know that she managed to blow up a pot of broth, and she was only trying to warm it up? – his voice never raised but Minerva blinked at him as he was barraging questions at her

\- If you decide to that course of action, Hogwarts is extending its welcome to you and your pupil. We will arrange time for you two on weekends as well as stay. And you did manage to teach and, if I may observe, capacitate all those students to a satisfactory skill level. I have absolute confidence that with your guidance she will become proficient at potions as well. –

\- Thank you, Minerva. – he clipped dryly

\- I don’t say you have to do it, Severus. Just, give it a thought. That’s all I’m asking of you. –

\- I will give it a thought, if I feel like it. Good day, Minerva. – he stood up and curtly bowed slightly, walking towards the fireplace, he nearly reached it when call stopped him

\- Severus! I am glad to see you! – familiar voice of Arthur Weasley forced him to halt his advancement, flushed and smiling Arthur's face was approaching through the crowd – How are you, old man? –

\- I am fine, Arthur, thank you for asking. – he squeezed, hoping that she would manage to shake him off fast

\- I was meaning to owl you these days. Wanted to wait for dust to settle down. Molly wants to invite you to Sunday lunch at Burrow, your friend is more than welcome too. –

\- All right Arthur, I’ll see if I can fit it in our schedule and owl you my reply. If you excuse me… -

\- Just one moment, Severus. Molly has nothing against you, but – the man leaned to him and whispered – she knows the truth about her, you know how Ron can be. If you come and bring her, I wouldn’t leave her alone with Molly, if you catch my drift. –

\- I do, and if you value your wife’s life, Arthur, neither would I. – drawled -  Now, excuse me but I must go. Expect my owl and give my regards to your family. – with that he turned on the heel and walked in to the fireplace before somebody else managed to stop him.

Walking in the living room he saw Katya, Hermione Grainger and Ginny Weasley sitting and drinking tea, chatting. He growled at them

\- Miss Granger, Miss. Weasley shouldn’t you be at school? –

\- Good day, Sir. – sheepishly smiled Ginny

\- Oh, no, Sir. I finished with my NEWTS today, Sir. I’m just waiting for results. – Granger girl smiled at him

\- Miss Katya, what did I say about guests? Did you forget already? – he turned to Katya menacingly

\- It appears that forgetfulness is going a lot in here today. – she looked him straight in the eyes defiantly – As I clearly remember what I replied to you. –

\- Mhm. – he groused – See that, whatever you do here, do not disturb our teaching schedule. – he turned to Ginny – Miss. Weasley, I’ll be writing your Headmistress and see that you are accordingly punished for your misconduct. –

\- But I have her permission Sir! – cried the girl – She allowed me to come home earlier and help mum. –

\- I trust you are aware that your mother is not in my living room, Miss. Weasley? – he drawled, tossing a swift glance at the direction of kitchen

\- I… I…. –

\- Stop harassing my guests, Mr. Snape. – hissed Katya at him and he glared at her darkly, noticing that both girls sunken to their seats

\- In one hour **Miss. Katya** , be on time. – hissed at her and walked away.

Much to his surprise, and not a small amount of annoyance, he did not mind the company Katya had. Every time she had visitors, Katya was open to share little bit about herself. Keeping her on her toes about visitors, was a way of ensuring that she will continue to inviting them, giving him what he needed in return. And presence of Miss Grainger was not total loss, given that girl was present when Katya performed her magic on him. He returned to living room, startling them

\- Miss Grainger. -       

\- Yes, Sir? –

\- May I have a word with you? In private? –

\- Y…Yes, Sir. – the girl stood up, following him to the library, he walked in but she left standing in the hallway

\- Well, Miss. Grainger? You may enter inside, wards will let you through. – he called her impatiently, she stepped in to the room, her eyes darting over the books on shelves – Do not touch anything Miss. Grainger. – he warned her

\- You wanted to talk to me, Sir? –

\- Yes. Please sit down. – girl looked at him wide-eyed, ungraciously plumping to the offered chair – Don’t give me that look girl! We are not in school, I am not your teacher anymore and I do not suffer from lack of manners. –

\- Y…Yes, Sir. What did you wanted to talk to me? –

\- Miss. Grainger, you were present when Miss. Katya saved my life. If I remember correctly, you told me in hospital that she performed a form of blood magic on me. – he started carefully

\- I swear, Sir, I didn’t make up anything…. –

\- As it turns, your assumption was correct. – he cut her off, and she glared at him open-mouthed – I have my suspicions what type of spell was used, but I would like to ask you for a favor. As a means to confirm my suspicion. –

\- Uhuh. – he nearly growled at her response, at that moment she reminded him of Longbottom

\- I would like, with your permission, to observe your memories. I did have access to your Pensieve memory, but – he raised his hand noticing that girl was taking an air – Pensieve memory can lack details, details we don’t see as important. However, our brain would retain even those smallest of details. With your permission I would like to perform Legislemency on you and see them for myself. –

\- All right. – she nodded confused, her eyes never blinked – What do I have to do? -

\- Just look at my eyes, do not blink and do not resist. – he drew his wand, noticing that girl was shivering – Calm yourself down, Miss. Grainger. I won’t harm you. – he pointed his wand at her and mumbled incantation

If nothing, the girl was huge help, drawing the memory up front for him. He focused on notions of one particular moment, soaking every bit of information. Of course, annoying know-it-all was keen in her observation and assumption. Her explanation to him, in the hospital, didn’t lack one single detail, even if her pensieve memory did. Pulling out he frowned

\- Are you all right Miss. Grainger? –

\- Yes. – she whispered

\- You didn’t submit entire memory to pensieve, - he drawled – If I am to guess, you deliberately withhold part of memory. –

\- Yes, well, you see, Sir, – she lowered her eyes on the hand she was kneading in her lap -  I was afraid that it might get you in to trouble. I didn’t want that. –

\- I see. How brave of you Miss. Grainger, lying to the Ministry and Wizengamot. – girl twitched – That is very…. Slytherin of you. – girl looked at him, spark of disapproval in her eyes, he gave he a sly smirk – Since you proved yourself to be capable of keeping a secret, I would like to give you a proposition. – the girl gape at him – When does your apprentice training in Ministry starts? –

\- After end of the school year, Sir. –

\- So, you do have some free time on your hands? –

\- I do. But… -

\- What I would propose is that you help me in my research given that you already have proclivity to stuck your nose where it does not belong. I already know the type of spell that is used on me, however, I lack details and proper literature on the part of the spell. It is sort of a consequence, a price if you prefer, and I would very much appreciate to have all the details. You are aware that your research must stay confidential. If you agree, I will see with Headmistress that you get full access to Forbidden Section of the Hogwarts library, and, **if** you conduct your research in the satisfactory manner, I will see to write you additional letter of recommendation for the Ministry. Would you be interested in such arrangement? - 

\- Yes, Sir! – she beamed at him

\- Very well, Miss. Grainger. You may expect my owl after the New Year. That would be all. –

\- Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir! I won’t disappoint you, Sir, you’ll see! – she grinned widely and run outside. Soon enough he could hear squealing of Weasley and Grainger girls, coming from the living room. With frown, he conjured Arithmancy manual.


	24. CALAMITIES OF SOCIAL LIFE – MALFOY’S

December was definitely month of insanity, that was only plausible conclusion. Not only hathat he had to rearrange their working schedule because of almost constant, presence of his former students in their home. But a flock of owls would interrupt his own work, besieging either his window or Tippy. He felt bored by sending refusal after refusal for various private parties.

To his dismay, with the amount of people visiting their home, he had to succumb and start calling her by her name, granting her same liberty. Keeping the cover story plausible was highly important. Something he was sure she wouldn’t manage to pull off, sure that she would slip to their customary way of addressing him.   

It was noon when Tippy showed up in his room, looking terrified. Among squeals and squeaks he understood that Malfoy is waiting in front his front door.

\- It is all right Tippy, I will open for Mr. Malfoy, and you may stay out of sight. – he sighed “ _Trust Lucius to ignore refusal and show up on the doorstep._ ”

Walking towards the entrance door he was grateful that man did not ring, he could not even imagine Katya’s reaction to Lucius. Opening the door, he noticed that his friend is not alone, Draco was shadowing his father. 

\- Lucius, what unexpected surprise. – he drawled

\- I am afraid I am coming as barer of bad news, Severus. But I could not pass up the opportunity. You didn’t call me to visit you or came to my house, not once since your miraculous … recovery. –

\- I was busy Lucius, this way. – he ushered both of them, but Lucius was standing in the middle of the living room, glancing around. He sighed, if Lucius had a death wish, he won’t stop him. Even if they called each other friends, Malfoy’s were never ones to take lightly or turn your back on them, for that matter. – Suit yourself. How did you manage to get my address? –

\- Severus, I am after all still rich man and I do still have friends in the ministry. –

\- I did not doubt  that for one second. – he smiled coldly – And the bad news is? –

\- Not entirely bad, but you won’t like it. – Lucius answered craning his head in all directions, trying to look inconspicuous – They only let me deliver it, because they are hoping you will hex me, you know. I honestly hope that you won’t. –

\- That I won’t what? –

\- Hex me, of course. – Lucius offered him a yellow envelope with Ministry stamp. He took the envelope and glanced at Draco, the boy looked worse for the wear, quiet and withdrawn, a shadow of previous boastful youth. Barely looking him in the eyes, he knew the symptoms well, he knew how traumatizing could be being on the bad side of the Dark Lord.

\- I am known for my temper Lucius, but not once, so far, I killed an … owl … for bearing the news. -   

\- You have a sharp sting my friend? –

\- You noticed that only now? – he raised an eyebrow  

\- I think…. –

\- Severus, why do we have sobbing elf in our kitchen? What happened to….? – Katya barged in a room from kitchen door. She halted mid-sentence and froze for one instant

\- Well, well, what do we have here? – drawled Lucius pacing towards Katya, she backed away few steps, looking rather feral – Not yet house broken, Severus? How could you… -

Lucius never managed to finish what he wanted to say. With one swipe of a hand Katya pinned him to the wall, holding him few inches above ground, and by the position of her hand she was aiming Lucius’s throat. Draco backed down, wide-eyed. He was reading the letter frowning.

\- WHO is this? – she hissed

\- Katya meet Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco. Lucius meet Katya. – he introduced them absentmindedly.

\- Severus, - gargled Lucius – control this beast of yours. –

\- She is not a beast, and she is not mine. – he smirked, now looking at Lucius – I did invite you to my library. –

\- Draco, do something! – hissed his friend, Katya tossed one glare at Draco and boy, smartly, judged that his father’s wrath is easier to deal with. – Severus! - wailed Lucius, Katya focused on him

\- You. Don’t you ever approach me, or even gaze at my direction. – she growled and released Lucius which flopped on the floor. He raised his gaze to Draco, boy looked scared.

\- Come here Draco. Lucius, if you finished with introducing yourself would you join me for a glass of Ogden’s? -  asked with a tilt of boredom in his voice.

Preventing himself from chuckling, and holding his trademark impassive mask, he walked slowly towards the library, leaving to Lucius to make his own decisions. The man was indeed barer of most unpleasant news, and even if he never attacked an owl, he knew that Katya had nothing against plucking feathers from this specific messenger bird. He had no desire to stand in her way. Adjusting the wards, he let Draco pass in front of him, offering the pale boy a glass of Ogden’s and a chair. Draco accepted the glass with shaky hand. Lucius strolled in, looking pompous as always.

\- Hospitality is somewhat diminished in your home Severus, since my last visit. – Lucius took the glass, peering at him from above, which were feet on its own considering they were almost same high.

\- I did suggest to you to meet in neutral surroundings, I warned you not to come. –

\- So, you let that wild cat off the leash on me? Severus, I thought we are friends. -   

\- We are. You wanted to meet her. – he replied laconically

\- Why I didn’t hear of her before? -  a sting of accusation laced with sweet tone

\- Lucius, you were always too easy to read. Jealous? –

\- Maybe a little. She is after all … delicious looking wild thing. –

\- Yes, she is a… hand-full. Real force to reckon with. –

\- Yes, but is she … usable? – he raised his eyebrow faking interest – Saving your life, it is quite a feat. Someone of her skill … I could … -

\- I don’t think she took a liking of you Lucius. But, if you insist, you are free to ask her. -   a sly grin lingering on his lips as Lucius paled more

\- Maybe you could … -

\- Lucius, I didn’t survive just to be killed in your name. I’m afraid, my friend, if you want her, you will have to proposition her yourself. And I advise you to respect her wishes. –

\- Otherwise I’ll have to deal with you? You stated plainly that she is not yours. –

\- Otherwise, I’ll stop protecting you **from** her. – he sighed as all this conversation bored him to no end – No, she is not mine, but I should warn you that she does have a brain of her on. –

\- Yes, most intriguing. –

\- Mind I remind you of another woman with usable brain? Your wife. –

\- Nonsense! Cissy knows I love her. Besides, that little wild cat of yours, - Lucius gave him a glance – holds entirely different interest of mine. Imagine, Severus, - Lucius lined to him – imagine the possibility… -

\- Mhm. – he snorted noncommittally - About that “bad news” you delivered… how did you ever came in to its possession? - 

\- I was at Ministry, honestly Severus. I, as it may be, temporarily did lost my position, but I am still influential man. – he nodded and Lucius continued -  I was in Ministry on private business, and there they were, drawing straws, who is going to deliver you your invitation. They were afraid that you might … hex them. –

\- Poor souls, - he sighed – I did sign the paper. I was expecting something like this, sooner or later. –

\- Can I dare to hope that I’ll see you there? –

\- Most certainly. –

\- With…your lady friend? –

\- That remains to be seen. –

\- Severus, whom are you going to bring?! I don’t see ladies lining up in front of your door. –

\- Maybe I’ll borrow one from your line. – he teased, and Lucius harrumphed at him, turning toward the fireplace

\- If you manage to tame her until the ball I might just have a chance in another go? –

\- Oh, she knows how to behave, just chooses not to, at least not towards you. – Lucius remained silent and he turned to the boy – How things are going with you Mr. Malfoy? –

\- Fine. – squeezed Draco, he was more sniffing than sipping his drink. Boys’ posture worried him. Annoyed drawl of Lucius interfered

\- He is anything but “fine”. I have to take him with me everywhere I go! –

\- Ou? – he raised an eyebrow

\- Do you know I caught him dragging around with that Greengrass girl?! –

\- Greegrass? My congratulations Draco, you have quite an eye, and luck. –

\- Severus! – groused Lucius

\- Leave the boy be, Lucius. He has more common sense than you. –

\- I am warning you Severus. – growled Lucius and he looked at him amused

\- The boy knows when to back off, which is something you still have to learn, ... my friend. –

\- You are talking about the girl again? –

\- What else? –

\- Just you bring her to the ball and we will see. – hissed Lucius

\- You know, you might just have tempted me to do so. -  he grinned

\- I will see you at the ball Severus. – clipped Lucius – Let’s go Draco. –

He followed them to the door, seeing them off, nearly laughing at his friend’s swift glances around the room.

\- Give my regards to Cissy, Lucius. I’m looking forward to see her at the ball. – the man just nodded – And you give my regards to Miss Greengrass, Draco. –

\- I will, thank you, Sir. – mumbled the boy.

He barely managed to sit behind his desk when Katya barged in

\- What was that man looking for in here? He terrified Tippy. –

\- Tippy never seen him today. She has previous bad experience with him. –

\- And you let him in our home? –

\- He **is MY** guest, Katya. And I would appreciate if you treat him with respect. –

\- I did, - she hissed – he is alive. –

\- First time meeting someone and behaving the way you did… I wouldn’t call that respect. –

\- I just felt need to defend myself. – she lost some of her zeal

\- You intrigued him. I trust that he wants to proposition you in some way. – he could swear that Katya grew spikes

\- Proposition me? – she squeaked, looking like she is nauseated

\- He can be … quite seductive … if he chooses to? –

\- He is a married man! –

\- I did not say he has romantic tendencies towards you. I was just warning you at his intentions, whatever they may be. – he replied smoothly – But if you have any interest at him, I can assure you that he can also be quite a ladies-men, if he chooses to. Women are usually crazy about his eyes. –

\- What are you, his pimp? – Katya looked almost green in face

\- You are a free woman. It is not my duty to safe-guard you, you are free to choose… -

\- Stop! – she raised her hand – You… I… him… that was low. Disgusting! -she huffed and stormed out

\- Well, that **is**  the first. – mumbled, downing his drink. Mulling on what answer to send to the Ministry. Was it smart to bring her to the ball? Did she even know how to behave properly? Wards vibrated as someone just stepped in to the house, and it was not Miss Grainger or Miss Weasley, he adjusted his wards for them.

Pacing to the living room he found confused, blinking Katya and Polkins even more confused, if that was possible. Young Auror beamed at him

\- Ah, Mr. Snape! –

\- What is your business here? –

\- I came to ask Miss Katya to go to the ball with me, Sir. – he raised an eyebrow at the boy – Well, Sir. We sent you invitation five days ago, since Minister insisted on Miss Katya presence, and you did not confirm it, I thought… -

\- You thought wrong Mr Polkins. Katya will be with me. –

\- If you don’t want to Sir, I’ll be more than happy…. –

\- Yes, I’m sure you would. But, she can pack you in her hand-purse and carry you around as a good luck charm, and you...would be incapable of do anything to prevent it. She will come with me. Now, if that is all… -

\- Yes, Sir. I’ll notify the Minister. –

\- You do that. Oh, and Mr Polkins, may I advise you against utilizing Mr Malfoy as owl in the future. He tends to get lost; I received my invitation only today. – he drawled and the man was gone with a short nod and disappointed look on its face, he turned to Katya – It appears that you are gaining quite a popularity. –

\- A ball? –

\- Yes, Yule Ball celebration at the Ministry. And I am afraid it is mandatory, for both of us. -

She just nodded, frowned and walked away to her room.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Three days later, he was ready to blast her in to bits. He was on his last nerve with her, her guests and all others who had idea of plaguing his life. But Katya, she truly turned in to a nightmare. She was nervous, fidgeting all the time, stalking trough the apartment mumbling to her chin. Only now he understood how much he accustomed to her unconventional, tentative, attention. On their last lesson, she was so unfocused that instead of a simple spell she nearly scorched them both.

Even with his basic and severely limited understanding of her magic, he could of lately feel small vibrations of magic all round him. Now, he could feel wave upon a wave of magic aggressively vibrating through the air, emanating from her room. He opened her door annoyed

\- You have two options, either resolve any issue you have on your own or state your trouble. I have no time nor desire to suffer your fits. – he demanded, she looked at him utterly distressed

\- Is there any way I can excuse myself from that ball? –

\- If you want to say that you are not familiar with proper conduct… -

\- I know, I was part of high and mighty once, if you don’t remember. –

\- I fail to see what is so upsetting, tedious as it may be. –

\- I … dancing …. –

\- Do you want to tell me that you do not know how to dance? –

\- Oh, I know, they thought me, just…. with all mistakes my files have on this world… -

\- What dances did you learn? –

\- What is called ballroom dancing. Waltz, Tango, Foxtrot, Samba, Rumba, couple folk dances from Scotland and Ireland. And something called rock n’ roll. –

\- It is fair to say that you know most than others. –

\- Yes, but! –

\- But what? –

\- Are the steps correct? I don’t want you to be ridiculed and lose your status just because I don’t know correct steps. –

\- Miss Katya, what are you babbling about?! –

\- In my world, dance in official event is important. If you don’t know the steps, correct steps you disgrace your partner, it is a public display of his poor judgement, thus influencing his status and all future business opportunities. And with all mistakes and holes my files have on this world, I … I -

\- Follow me. – he ordered her, she followed him to living room – Let us test your…dancing skills. –

With a flick of a wand he cleared the space in the living room and charmed a music box to play portion of each melody she listed as ballroom dancing. He tugged her towards him as first sounds of waltz filled the room. He leaded her trough 3/4, 6/8 and 5/4 waltz. Few basic steps of samba and rumba. Portion of standard tango. They just switched to Argentine tango when a fireplace roared Hermione, Ginny and Minerva stepped in the room. Girls squealed, blushing and he nearly dropped her on the floor from a dip.

\- Sir!

\- Professor!

\- Marvelous! Severus I didn’t see you to…. –

\- You have nothing to fear, your dancing skills are acceptable. And, for your information, we do not engage ourselves in such ludicrous customs.  – he drawled, pulling her up and distancing himself, turning to guests – Can one of you explain what are you doing in the middle of my living room? –

\- We came for Katy! We are taking her to buy a dress for the ball, Sir. – Grainger girl was barely withholding her excitement 

\- I am in no mood for shopping. – he groused

\- Come now Severus. You can’t take the girl on ball in that. – Minerva pointed at Katya – And as I recall she can’t go outside unaccompanied. –

\- Correct. –

\- Well, she has company. She will be with us at all times. - 

  - Very well, I could use a break from her pacing and mumbling through the house. I hold you responsible Minerva. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow Miss Weasley. – he nodded and left the room wondering what possessed him to test her dancing skills instead of just lash out. This was very unlike his normal behavior and that worried him.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Once they were in the street chatter erupted among group of women. Ginny’s eyes were still wide in confusion.

\- I never thought that HE could dance! – Ginny was mumbling

\- Why? – Katya was confused, both girls were baffled by seeing Severus dance, Minerva was the only one more delighted with sight than confused

\- Gin, I think that Professor had to know how to dance, - Hermione looked at her friend – I just didn’t know that he could dance so proficiently. –

\- Why wouldn’t he? – Katya felt confused

\- Because he is Snape! – exclaimed Ginny, like his name is self-explanatory in some way

\- Why? Does Snape family have problem with dancing? - 

\- Merlin, no! – giggled Hermione – He is always so serious, we just never even think… -

\- Students rarely consider their teachers outside their school duties. – calmly injected Minerva, looking fondly at two girls and smiling to Katya with understanding

\- That might be true. But I still fail to see why wouldn’t he be dancing or be proficient at it. – blinked Katya – It is only to be expected. –

\- How? –

\- He was a professor, after all. I imagine that such position holds some obligatory official events, that are include dancing. Furthermore, he belonged to the house that gather most of the social elite. Even if he didn’t come from the same background, having friends is such circles would create necessity for one to fit in, which includes dancing, mannerism, the way person dress and express itself verbally. Your professor exhibits all signs of higher class upbringing. - 

Minerva chuckled, both girls were watching Katya like she suddenly grown another head.

\- All right, we have shopping to do. – quipped Minerva and conversation stirred in that direction as they continued walking towards the shops.


	25. CHRISTMAS, NEW YEAR AND OTHER CONFUSING THINGS

Four of them were sitting in a small tea shop, drinking tea and enjoying sweet scones. Conversation was lively and cheerful. Minerva was smiling watching Katya explain her troubles with learning.

\- …it is just insane! –

\- Did he introduce a new subject to you? – Minerva asked

\- He did arithmancy or something like that. – she frowned

\- I love arithmancy! – Hermione sounded excited, Ginny just frowned

\- I am awful with numbers. The other day was disaster. He gave me an equation to do for my homework. It is already familiar spell for transforming an animal in to a cup. –

\- Vera verto! – squealed Hermione – One of the first transfiguration spells we learned. – Minerva just smiled and Ginny nodded vigorously 

\- Yes, that one. But he told me to deconstruct it and put it together again. And I made mistake. He forced me to use **my** equation while I perform it. it was horrible! The cup was high, nearly up to my waist. It had four tiny little legs and mouse head that screeched and snapped at me. I was so terrified! He told me that next time if I make mistake like that he would leave me to fix it on my own. How can I fix something when I don’t know where I made mistake in the first place? –

\- Vera verto is complex spell Katy, and you just started to learn. Point of arithmancy is to understand how spell works. If you are proficient in arithmancy you can create your own spells. – explained Minerva softly

\- I can work with you. – offered Hermione – I love the subject and I am good at it. –

\- I’d appreciate your help. – sighed Katya 

\- Maybe you can learn it good and surprise Professor as a part of New Year gift. – 

\- New Year gift? – she wrinkled her nose. She was vaguely familiar with custom of marking the passage to a new year, but gift giving custom was news to her. The three of them tried to explain Christmas and New Year to very confused Katya. 

\- So, you give gifts for those occasions. On both or just one? – 

\- One would suffice. – giggled Hermione – Do you have any idea what you gonna give to the Professor? –  

\- I had no idea that I should give gifts, and I have no idea how to buy them if he has to be with me. –

-What better time than now?! – exclaimed Ginny

\-  I’m afraid that my old bones are not up for another stroll through Diagon Alley. – sighed Minerva  

\- I can take her! – jumped Hermione – Gin, you stay with Headmistress, I’ll take a chance to buy your present as well. Shall we Katy? – 

\- Katya, - Minerva turned to her – allow me to give you bit of advice. I would not expect gift in return from Severus. He…does not like holidays, he does not indulge in them. Consider it carefully. – 

\- I gathered as much. I want to buy him a gift. To him and to all my friends, I…didn’t have many opportunities to give gifts…. before. – Katya nodded to older woman with confidence. Gifts in her world held special meaning and they were given only few times in one life, and received even less. Katya liked the idea of holidays, of liberty to give a gift to anyone freely and without consequences.     

\- Hermione, are you sure? – Minerva gave a look over the rim of her glasses 

\- Quite sure. I am of age; she is in a legal company, which is Ministry demand after all. –  

Katya grinned and jumped from the chair. The two of them were on the street in no time. Hermione didn’t rush; they lingered at nearly every window chatting about upcoming holidays. Katya soaked every said word about the Christmas tree and decorations. Buzz of excitement, so palatable on the streets, transferred to her, slowly and steadily. 

\- Do you think it would be ok if I buy presents for Poppy and Minerva as well? – 

\- That is such thoughtful gesture, of course it would be ok! – 

\- I have no idea what to take them. – 

\- We can visit Madam Malkin and some other stores, glows or shawl is acceptable gift. – 

\- Thank you. Oh, book store! Can we go inside? – 

\- Sure. I need some books too. – 

They entered Flourish and Blots. Katya purchased few of the books for herself and one as a gift for Ginny. Hermione was still looking at tiles and skimming through the pages. 

\- Hermione, is it ok if I go in a shop just across the street? I think I’ve seen a suitable gift for Severus in the window. After I finish purchase, I promise I’ll return here. –  

\- Yes, just don’t tell Minerva or Severus. –  

\- Thank you. I feel stupid asking people to accompany me wherever I go. – 

\- I think that Ministry rule is stupid. Well, if they don’t know it won’t hurt them. – 

Katya hugged he girl, forcing her to drop the book from her hands and run outside. She crossed the street and peaked in to a dust covered setting through dirty window. Entering the store, sound of chimes lured old, almost ancient looking man. 

\- How can I help you Miss? – 

\- Good day. May I see the earrings and necklace set from the window? – 

\- Certainly, just a second. – old man waddled to the window, she waited patiently looking around the store. The cover of dust ruled almost over every item there. Suddenly, a seemingly transparent glass sphere caught her attention, it was placed on the flat surface near the till. Katya picked her up looking at it, she nearly shouted, recognizing object for what it was. 

\- Ah, charmed paper weight, truly interesting piece. Only half a galleon. Here you are Miss is this the set? –   

\- Yes. – she observed lovely, fragile flowery pattern of gems lacing a thin chain and earrings. – How much is this? – 

\- 2 galleons for the set. Two and a half if you want a box too. – 

\- And that tea doily set? – she pointed at glass stand with lacy set for tea. – 

\- 1 galleon. – 

\- All right, I’ll take all. Can you wrap the box with jewelry set and tea set separately as gifts? – 

\- I can. – she watched the old man fussing around her purchase when something in the far end of the store draw her attention. In one of class boxes was displayed a book, it looked old. Fragile pages placed between, what appeared heavy leather bounds. She curiously walked to the book. 

\- Would this be all, Miss? – called old man 

\- This book…? – 

\- Ah it is expensive, Miss. But I sell it at ample price; it is only second tome, much worthless without first part. – 

\- What is it? – 

\- Arcana snguinem magicae – 

\- How much is it? – 

\- 15 galleons, but like I said… - 

\- Can you gift wrap that too? – 

\- Don’t say I didn’t warn you. No return policy and all. – grumbled the old man taking a book from the glass box. 

She followed him watching him wrap it in a plain white paper. She frowned, old man took his wand 

\- What colors do you want on wrappers miss? – 

\- Ummmm jewelry in Gryffindor colors. Book in Slytherin colors. – she watched as man tapped items. Small box was wrapped in bright red paper with golden bow and book in green with silver bow 

\- The tea set, Miss? – 

\- It is just a gift, something neutral perhaps. – she wrinkled her nose, he taped the paper dying it in to a pink pearl. 

\- And a paper weight, Miss? – 

\- That one is for me. – he nodded and packet all purchased in one bag. 

\- That would be… 19 galleons, Miss. – he frowned, but his eyes glisten as Katya took her pouch and counted the golden coins. – Thank you, Miss and be sure to come again. – he grinned with wide toothless smile, she suspected she was a good customer. Hermione walked in and man broadened his grin. 

\- Good evening, Miss. – 

\- Good evening, I am not purchasing anything just looking for my friend. – Hermione politely replied and man lose his grin. Two of them left the store. 

\- I think I was good customer to him. – giggled Katya 

\- How much did you buy? – frowned Hermione 

\- A few gifts and something for … well something I liked. – she smiled taking glass ball from the bag – This is something that reminds me of … home. – 

\- How much did you pay for all that? – 

\- 19 galleons. – 

\- You were robbed! – exclaimed girl and Katya smiled 

\- If anything, I robbed him. All items I purchased have some good magic attached to them. I found perfect gift for Severus, an old book. Very old and full of magic. -   

\- Katy all books are full of magic here. – laughed Hermione 

\- Not like this, this book has strong old magic. Too shame it is not a full set. – 

\- Full set? – 

\- Yes, it is only one book out of two. But I guess that Severus can find its match. I think this book is something he would be interested in. – 

\- If you say so. Katya how well do you know Professor? – 

\- I know everything that is written about him, every public document. I just started to get to know **him**. Why do you ask? – 

\- I was just curious. – 

\- Why did I save him? – she asked and Hermione nodded – If you don’t mind, it is private. – Hermione just nodded again. 

They entered Madam Malkin’s and Katya took one shawl for Minerva in the color of old gold and moss green and one blue-gray for Poppy. Hemione also purchased few items and they walked back to the tea shop.  

\- It was about time! – sharply greeted them Minerva – We must go, before Severus decide I kidnapped you and send entire Auror office to look for you. – 

\- I don’t think he would do that. More like he would try to lock all entrances so I could not return. – smiled Katya at woman 

\- I wouldn’t be so sure of it. – Minerva gave her one sideways glance. Soon, four of them stepped from the fireplace in to their apartment. Tree women said far good bye and disappeared trough the fireplace again.  

Katya barely managed to place her bag on the table in her room when door swung open with a thud on the wall. Dark figure loomed at her doorway 

\- Good evening, I got you a gift. – 

\- If you think that silly trinkets can excuse you from disappearing without word for hours, you are sadly mistaken! Even for female, dress shopping shouldn’t last six hours. – he growled at her and Katya turned to glance at him 

\- You never told us how much time we have before you expect my return, so don’t complain. I got you something, something that … leaked. – 

\- **Miss Katya!** – 

\- I am serious! Look. – she paced to the door placing a glass sphere in hands of fuming Snape. She watched him as he looked at object in his hands then in her like she lost her mind 

\- Miss Katya, do you honestly **think** that enchanted paper weight can redeem your misconduct? – 

\- What misconduct? – 

\- You were outside for hours without my supervision. – 

\- I was with Minerva and the girls! – 

\- **I am responsible** for you, not them. – 

\- Then you should not let me go with them. – 

\- In that you are correct! I will see not to repeat mistake. – he hissed at her and turned to leave 

\- But that is not an enchanted paper weight. – she called stopping him in his tracks, he turned slowly towards her 

\- Beg your pardon? – 

\- That is a **training ball**. It is object from **MY** world. – she explained and he raised an eyebrow – We use those balls to train with four basic elements. I thought that this can help us with your training. -  

\- Are you sure? – 

\- Absolutely! It bares very distinctive signature with all four elements trapped in the sphere. – she watched him as he studied the ball with blank expression. 

\- Very well, we will deal with this later. For this evening, I suggest that you introduce yourself to bathroom and at least attempt to bring yourself to minimal modicum of decent appearance. – 

\- What’s wrong with my appearance? – 

\- I hope that is rhetorical question. -  he grumbled and left her to blink at his back. For a second Katya wondered if he had personal objections to her appearance, with her limited exposure to the wizarding world she did not noticed that they objected the way she dressed or looked for that matter. Then again, almost all she encountered believed her to be just arrived from foreign country or knew she was not from this place. With frown, she entered to the bathroom, wondering if she should do some changes in her wardrobe. Deciding that as long as it was cold outside her present clothes will have to suffice, but she will advise with Poppy and Hermione on that subject for the future. 

“ _What future? I do not plan to stay here long._ ” 

Nagging voice in her head reminded her that her wishes don’t have merit in the matter of her staying in this world. At the moment, almost everything in her life depended on the dour men she was sharing housing with. 


	26. CALAMITIES OF SOCIAL LIFE…THE WEASLEY’S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long break between chapters, I have loads of work and very little time to write, but I'm not going to abandon this story :)

Severus was drumming nervous beat on the coffee table, his leg followed the beat. He grumbled under the breath about women and tardiness. Katya finally entered in to the room, dressed as usual and he frowned

\- One would expect at least some change in attire given that we will то be late. – he remarked dryly

\- I was reading about proper etiquette. – she blushed

\- For social visit? The more time I spend with you Miss Katya – he rose from the settee – the more I see that you are not even nearly as smart as you claim you are. –

Katya blushed, looking at him spitefully, only then he noticed a bag in her hands

\- What is that? –

\- A gift. It is customary, when you visiting one’s home for the first time, to bring a gift of sorts. A small token of appreciation for their extended hand in hospitality. – he nearly laughed, she was quoting a passage from the book. He chuckled darkly, deciding at that instant that he won’t warn her about Molly, he had a feeling that not even all the gifts in the world could warm matriarch of Weasley family towards her. He will let her discover on her own, what are the consequences of her decision to save his life. He almost saw a poetic justice in that, to let her face the consequences of her decisions

\- Very well. –

They approached the fireplace and he took a bit of ash, stepped in to it and calls “The Burrow”. Seconds later he stepped out in familiar dining hall full of familiar faces of Weasley clan, almost identical copy of their previous home. Moving aside, he extended his hand and caught Katya before she had a chance to tumble out of the floo and spread the ash all over the floor.

\- Severus! Glad to see you, old man! -  cried Arthur

\- Professor. – few Weasley’s greeted him.

\- Is that Severus? – came a call from the other room and Molly walked into the dining room. – You finally decided to visit us. – plump woman nearly ran to him grabbing him in a bear hug. – Let me see how are you taking care of yourself? – she fondly checked him, nodding with satisfaction – Well, considering it is you, this is the best you can get. You must eat all put in your plate today, Severus. No complaining. –

\- I was never able to refuse you, Molly. – he grumbled reluctantly and Molly laughed, but then she turned to Katya with tight expression on her face – Welcome to our home Miss. – she almost grumbled

\- Thank you for the invitation Mrs Weasley. - Katya extended her arm with a gift and Molly took it, the same way she would accept ticking bomb.

\- Hmmmm, yes, you are welcome. – turning her back to Katya she instructed her children to help her with setting up the table.

\- Good day, Professor – Hermione greeted him cordially and smiled to Katya warmly – Nice to see you Katy. –

\- Hey Hermione. – Katya returned the smile, tilting her head slightly – Boy. –

\- What is HE doing here? What is SHE doing here? Mum? – Ronald growled shooting angry glares at him and murderous stares to Katya

\- I invited them Ron, now behave yourself. –

\- NO, hell NO! I’m not sitting at the same table with THEM. – screamed Ronald – Hermione let’s go. –

\- Calm down Ron, Katya is my friend and Professor… -

\- Hermione either you are with them and against me or… -

\- That is no way to treat your girlfriend! – Katya jumped to her feet, extending her arm to Hermione. The girl looked torn between accepting Katya’s hand and going to join her boyfriend.

\- Don't you dare tell **my son** how to behave! – hissed Molly at Katya

\- Then you tell him. Or  you think it is appropriate to blackmail the woman he’s with? – Katya bit back

Severus had a distinct notion that he should step in and solve the problem, but this was entertaining. Matriarch of Weasley family was powerful witch, and undeniably ruled the family. Ginny just starred, biting her cheek in attempt not to say anything. Remaining males observed exchange wordlessly, deeming it smarter not to meddle.

Katya was calm but determined, ready to fight if needed be, to protect Hermione. Ronald had stubborn, dumb look on its face, the same look he had on every single Potions class, which told, with no uncertainty, that he had no clue what to do but he will stubbornly maintain his stand.

\- How I raised **my children** is no concern of yours. You are, not just intruder in this house, but in this country as well. – Molly’s voice was low and threatening – Make no mistake about the people of this house, you are tolerated here only because of Severus, but you are far from being welcome here. –

\- I am in this world because of Severus. You may hate that fact but it won’t make a difference. I came here to save him, him and no one else. I am sorry you lost your son, but even if I could turn back the time, I would do it the same all over again. – he never heard Katya talking in this manner, calm and cold, the power around her was enormous – And you boy, I see right through you, but I will let your family to discover, in their own time, from which material you are made off. Now, Hermione, can you, please, make me company and walk with me in the garden? – Katya came near Hermione and took her hand, turning to Molly – I hope that this one is not customary madam, given that you have more sons. –

Molly started to raise her hand slowly, but Arthur stepped in

\- Molly. I believe Miss Katya has a point, Ronald should know better. He insulted the guests in our home, he threatened Hermione, and he’s acting like a spoiled brat. You never tolerated that kind of behavior before. – Molly blushed but remained silent – Ginny, Hermione, keep company to our guest, please. –

Girls nodded and took Katya to one corner of the table, soon George joined them. For the remaining of time they spend at the Burrow, Molly took a role of worried mother hen towards him. Towards Katya, Molly was polite, but underneath all that politeness, visible to all, was her animosity. Molly’s anger was scary sight, usually warm witch was cold as ice, not leaving any space for misinterpretations on how she really felt.

The group in the corner laughed, George was entertaining girls with some WWW jokes. Katya was laughing sincerely, her face bright and open. Seeing them so happy Molly sniffled, frowning when her son leaned towards Katya to whisper something. Even if they could not hear about what they were talking, Katya’s face darkened, she placed her hand on George’s and whispered something to him, young man answered in a same manner. He was discussing Ministry affairs with Arthur and Percy, Molly approached them hissing in a hushed voice

\- If she thinks she can seduce my son… -

\- Molly…. – warned her Arthur

\- Rest assured Molly, she is just sociable person, I do not think she has any intentions toward George. – he injected – Even if she does, I won’t allow it. I am actively looking at means to get rid of her, not just from my person but from our community as well. –

\- Severus, you know… -

\- I now, Molly, and I take no offense. –

The rest of the visit was uneventful, even if the atmosphere was tight and far from pleasant at times. They returned home after the lunch. Young people parted in a friendly way, save from Ron who stubbornly refused to leave his room while they were there.

The moment they landed in the living room, Katya turned to him hissing

\- You could have warn me! –

\- Warn you about what? – he raised one eyebrow

\- That Molly would hate me! –

\- This was a social call, your presence was required, whether she likes you or not is of no consequence. – she frowned – Miss Katya, you saved me, but many families lost their loved ones. Did you honestly expect that they would be happy with your choice? –

\- You are war hero! And, in any way, it was **my** decision whom to save, they may not like it, but they have no saying in my choice. –

\- True, but I would not expect from them to be happy with your choice, especially **because** you **saved me**. – his voice was almost purr of pure malice, she was just watching him, unblinking and he could tell that she was mulling in her head about what transpired that day. Few times she opened her mouth to say something, but closed them without letting any sound. As far as he could tell she was barely breathing. Finally, after good five minutes of silence, which he used to amuse himself with her obvious inner torment, she looked at him “ _Let’s see what did you cook up in that head of yours._ ”

\-  That ball, the one Ministry organizes….how many of those who lost members of the family during the war would be? –

He arched his eyebrow, amused to no end “ _So, the reality is finally reaching you. Oh, this is almost worthy of suffering through the attendance on formal events._ ” Sitting on the settee, he crossed one leg over the other, folding his hands on the knee, he didn’t even try to conceal smug look on his face. Making a pause before giving her an answer

\- I would say about 99,98%. That 0,02% would be two of us. – he observed with satisfaction her face – It was the war, after all and this community is not large. –

\- Hermione didn’t lose anyone. –

\- That remains to be seen. Miss Granger is with the youngest Mr. Weasley, I expect for engagement to be announced anytime soon. Soon she will be part of the family, and you can say she lost a member of her extended family, by association.–

\- And that Harry kid? –

\- Death of his parents ended First Wizarding War. He lost his godfather in the Second Wizarding War. –

\- What about that peacock of a friend of yours, the blond one that came here with the son? –

\- His wife lost sister, she was killed in the final battle. Draco lost his aunt. – he smirked when she lost all the color from her face – In addition, most of Draco’s friends lost their parents. –

\- And they will be on the ball as well. –

\- No, you have a bit of luck there, I believe that Malfoy’s are only family invited to the ball from that side. –

 

\- Why only they? –

\- Lord Malfoy is extremely wealthy man, and influential. But his family forsaken its loyalty to Dark Lord during the last battle, Lady Narcissa helped Harry, protected the boy by concealing information that the boy is alive and saved his life. Nevertheless, their reputation is tarnished. This society won’t be kind to those who followed Dark Lord for a long, long time. –

\- But you weren’t on his side, you were spy! –

\- And what do you think being spy includes? –

\- Ok, yes, you had to infiltrate… -

\- Can you explain that to the families who lost their loved ones in the raids I lead or in which I participated? Can you explain that to the families whose children are irreparably damaged by torture they endured during my time as Headmaster? Can you explain that to all those who begged me to save them while I stood there and watched them being tortured? –

\- But, you had to do all those things! You couldn’t …. –

\- And how that matters? I was **Death Eater** , I acted like one. –

\- Yeah, like that kind of thinking is going to help you get rid of me faster. – she grumbled

\- That is not “kind of thinking” Miss Katya, that is **the fact**. – he grinned viciously – But, they won’t be mad at me. They won’t love me, but I **was** ready to die. I **would** be **dead,** if **you** didn’t interfere. -         

He stood up, drawing immeasurable pleasure from her reaction. She was white as a sheet, with a slight nod he walked to the library. “ _Why would I be the only one living in hell? This should teach her not to meddle in to other people lives. Ow that muggle proverb goes? The road to hell is covered with good intentions._ ”


	27. AT THE MINISTRY BALL – ROCKY START

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget or abandon this story, but I did have stuck with it for a while. ;)

Severus was drumming the nervous beat on the pristine coffee table, his left leg followed that beat. He was in his best dressing robes, black and soft with a slight hue of the softest silky cotton. “ _The monkey is dressed and ready to be exhibited at the freak show._ ” The question, and partially the reason for his nervous drumming, was would he be exhibited alone or with Katya, she was still locked in her room. Poppy and Minerva left his home hours ago, but she was still refusing to get out of the room. Not for the first time he wondered didn’t he pushed her little too much? There was no excuse if she would not accompany him to the ball, since he refused to allow Mr Polkins to be Katya’s companion, he regretted bitterly that decision, she would be Polkins’ problem now. 

Past week was a nightmare of its own. Katya was moody, hissing at him, arguing in one moment, then almost timid and withdrawn in the next. It was impossible to have any type of class or practice with her, and only persons who managed to reach to her without many consequences were Tippy and Hermione. And he had his own demons to battle, the more time passed, the more difficult was for him to exit on the street, to be among the people, his wand hand was twitchy. More than once this past week, Occlumency failed to protect him, and he would retreat to the basement and meditate there, barefooted. He despised the fact that he needed her guidance, lashing at her at any given opportunity. Their relationship was worse than ever.   

The door handle rattled in the hallway and he stopped the drumming. Katya appeared in the door frame few seconds later, he felt speechless. Unease tightness in his chest forced him to realize that he is sharing his apartment with attractive young woman. Katya was dressed in elegant dressing robes. Upper part was hugging her body tightly while lower part was flowing around her legs. The material changed colors, shifting from blue to green, depending on how light reflected from it. Her hair was pulled to the back with a band that looked like a silver vine. She had minimal amount of makeup, just a touch of silver on her eye-lids and thin black line that emphasized almond shape of her eyes and bit of shine on her lips. She was in a silver flat ballet shoes. He stood up and made a move, suddenly glad that he was forced to take her, for once in his life he would be on a social event with a beautiful woman at his hand.  

Before he managed to tell her anything she spoke and he was yanked in to reality, the magic of the moment shattered

\- Why are YOU wearing a dress? –

\- These are formal dressing robes, wizard’s dressing robes. – he squeezed dryly

\- But you are dressed like me. –

\- Every wizard who holds to its appearance are going to be dressed like this, Miss Katya. –

\- But…. –

\- For our many flaws, we do have one bright side, we all dress the same witch and wizard alike. Equality, Miss Katya, in our world is expressed in many ways, including the way we dress, at least formally nowadays –

\- You want to tell me that you had to wear that constantly before? –

\- I did. As a student, and as a teacher. –

\- Do you have anything underneath? – her eyes widened

\- That question is highly unbecoming of a Lady. – he hissed - In the same way it is impolite to be late, which we are. –

\- But … -

\- We. Are. Going. That is final.  You know how to behave, you know how to dance. **Do. Not. Embarrass. Me. Tonight.** –

She just nodded and accepted his offered hand. They stepped in to the floo and exited in a designated apartment, not far from the Ministry building, Polkins with seven other Aurors was waiting for them. The boy bowed slightly

\- Master Snape, Miss Katya. We will be your escort to the ball. –

\- This is not necessary Mr. Polkins. –

 - All War Heroes are required to have official escort. – smiled young man – You look lovely tonight Miss Katya. – she just blushed and doubled in her effort to cut out his circulation, digging the fingers in to the crook of his elbow.

 **\- Lead. The. Way. Mr. Polkins.** –

Without the word, Auror lead them to the cars outside, they were ushered in to the middle car, of three vehicles in front of the building. Short drive through the muggle London was revelation to Katya, who remained silent but pressed her nose to the window at awe. He was just annoyed, keeping his wall high and strong suddenly unsure in his ability to be among people.

They took them to the Ministry, and lead them through the long, winding corridors to the Hall, leaving their cloaks at the entrance. Kaya’s fingers, once again, were digging holes in the crook of his elbow, he stopped at the entrance of the Ball Room, his feet glued to the floor. He cast a glance around the faces in the room, people with whom he fought, sometimes shoulder to shoulder, sometimes against them. People who, at one time, not so long ago, would gladly separate him from his life without shred of remorse. He fought to regain inner peace, not to allow sweat and trembling to show, to maintain his aloof mask of indifference and boredom. To hide behind his walls, after all he lived the role for nearly twenty years, he lived it so long that he lost himself to it. If he was to start anew, he would have to revert to an angry, spiteful, vengeful boy he was, and even that was taken from him – he was not that boy anymore either. His heart was beating fast, filling his ears with the rush of blood, fighting for the air and to keep at least a pretense of normal breathing, he longed for the peace of meditation. He wished that he could be in his cellar, barefooted, the strength and the peace of Earth running through his body. Echoes of that calming energy was present, but muffled and distant, not sufficiently strong to fulfil his needs.

Katya’s fingers released their painful grip, her hand glided to the upper part of his hand and slide to the exposed skin of his palm, wrapping her fingers around his icy cold ones.  Suddenly, same calm earthy peace enveloped him, like a warm and fuzzy security blanket. His lungs filled with much needed air and he managed to lock all his undesired insecurities and fears behind his walls.

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Katya could see the tension leaving his shoulders, he didn’t slack or looked more relaxed, but he was relaxed and that was enough for her. She couldn’t afford him being so tense, not when she was near the point where she would gladly run and hide.

The room was full of people, all dressed in same dress-like outfits, man and women alike. It was almost disturbing sight. She smiled when Hermione, Ginny and Harry walked towards them. Severus on the other hand stiffened his back. They paced towards them, slowly.

\- Katya! Maser Snape! How nice to see you tonight, come, join us, we managed to steal one secluded corner at the back. – called Hermione with a brilliant grin, she was in champagne colored robe and her hair was subdued in a neat pile of curls on the top of her head. Ginny was in a red robe, almost identical to her hair color. Harry had a plane light blue robes, similar to Snape’.

\- I am honored to see you again, Sir. And you, Miss Katya. – the boy spoke

\- Thank you, boy. – she smiled turning to Hermione – I don’t think it is smart for us to join you. Your boyfriend does not look happy you came to greet us, his mother as well. Maybe it is better for us to find some other corner. –

\- Master Snape gave me assignment for the extra recommendation, I am working closely with him in the following months, and as any good student I came to greet my Master. –

\- Miss Granger, I am not you Master…. –

\- Temporarily you are, and I will act accordingly. Besides, even Molly and Minerva think it is great honor to be tutored by Master Snape, even if he does not accept apprentices. –

\- Thank you, Miss Granger, but I do believe that Katya is correct, we will settle ourselves with Minerva and Poppy. They are calling us already. –

Severus bowed slightly to the group of young people and lead her towards the corner where was the group of people with Minerva and Poppy. She heard his low hiss

\- Behave yourself, this is entire Hogwarts teaching staff is in that corner. Be respectful and **do not** socialize, they are your teachers. Do not force my hand in to action **Miss Katya**. – she just nodded.

For the next hour and a half, Katya was bored out of her mind. It was so long since she attended any formal party, she forgot how much she detested fake smiles and empty phrases. Snape, apparently, had the same train of thoughts maneuvering them to more secluded areas. But he was the one of the heroes, and no matter where they went people managed to find them and talk to them.

Katya felt as all hairs on her neck stand still when she noticed the group that approached them. Young man had a lovely girl attached to his hand, he separated from his parents the moment they entered, but the young couple wasn’t greeted by any of the young people. Only Harry made a brief effort to stoop and say few words to them. Katya felt sorry for the young man and his escort. The older Mr Malfoy and his wife headed towards them, pausing as some people stopped them for brief conversations.

\- Why are they coming to us? – she huffed

\- Lucius and Narcissa are my friends, and I’m the only friend in here they have. It is only natural that they will accompany us. –

\- I don’t like that man. –

\- You **will behave** yourself. –

\- I won’t make a scene, but… -

\- There is no “but” Katya, you will be polite. – he growled at her ear and she nodded stifling the growl. The couple finally reached them

\- Severus! I am so glad to see you! – woman’s voice was measured but held the note of fondness in it – Miss. –

\- Madam. – Katya nodded to the woman

\- It is nice to see you Cissy, how are you holding? –

\- As I must under the circumstances. – replied woman and Severus inclined his head in silent agreement and understanding

\- I see that I did win my bet Severus. – drawled the man – You did come to the ball with your friend. –

\- I wasn’t aware we had a bet Lucius. But Katy was invited, more like order to be here, same as me, which I’m sure you knew, even…if you **forget** to mention it. –

\- Did I? I do apologies for that my friend, you know how it is. –

\- Indeed, I do. But let me give you advice Lucius, do not branch out to postal services, you are lousy carrier pigeon. -  

\- I appreciate the insight. – smiled Lucius, one sour but polite smile. His wife giggled covering her face with hand, her elegant form complemented her husband’s appearance fully.

\- Boys will be boys, always. – she smiled at Snape. They lead light conversation about some Ministry gossip, and Katya tuned out observing the dancers on the podium. After a while Mr Polkins approached them

\- Mr Snape, may I ask Lady Katya for this dance? –

\- If you want to ask the Lady, ask **her** not me, you baboon. – hissed Snape and Polkins blushed turning to her

\- May I have this dance? – she glanced at Snape but he was uninterested to what was going on so she accepted outstretched hand. 

~ S ~ S ~ S ~

Fighting the urge to start shooting hexes left and right, Severus withdrew behind the wall in his head. He knew that he would appear much the same as he was for years, detached and cold, but it was far better option than alternative. He didn’t care either way, not one person in this crowd was worthy of his attention anyhow. Well, Narcissa may be the exception, she always was nice to him.

Lucius was doing his best to tick his nerves, but that was Lucius. “ _With the friends like these…_ ” he thought bitterly. With all this charade only silver lining was that he did attend this freak show with extremely handsome and powerful witch. Given that they plainly stated that they are not couple, plenty of wizards tried to get their grubby hands on Katya, and failed, running into her own spiky armor.

\- Is it smart to let her dance with that Ministry idiot, Severus? – quipped Lucius

\- I do not direct her actions, as you may very well know Lucius. –

\- Too bad, such a delicious little creature. – Lucius was following the dance with his eyes, missing his wife’s wince at his words – Do you mind if interfer? –

\- She is not my property Lucius, but I would respect her warnings. –

\- Nonsense my dear friend, there is no woman able to resist Malfoy charm. –

Lucius stalked to the dance floor and Narcissa lowered her eyes. He grabbed a glass of Ogden’s from passing tray and took Narcissa’s hand as she prepared to walk away.

\- Severus… - her quiet voice was full of pain

\- I’d watch this Cissy if I were you. – he drawled not even raising his eyes.

Even if his nose was stuck, practically glued, to the rim of his glass, with a corner of his eye he followed the developments carefully. Lucius walked to the couple and tapped Polkins on the shoulder, cutting in almost rudely. He didn’t miss the tightness of Katya’s muscles after her dance partner changed. She maintained polite distance as much as it was possible, given that Lucius turned all his charm, pulling her close to him. He squeezed Narcissa’s hand supportively, when Lucius pulled Katya close to him, whispering in her ear. For the moment, he was sure that girl might just lose the battle, she leaned on to Lucius, her hand glided from his back to his hip and then disappeared between them. Suddenly, Lucius stopped dancing, he was standing still, eyes wide, releasing his hold of Katya. Katya bowed slightly and marched to them

\- I warned you Severus. – she growled and turned to Narcissa – I do apologies Madam, I’m afraid I render your husband useless for the next day or two. –

He raised his eyes, knowing well that he looked as he is bored to his companions. Lucius was still frozen on the same spot on the dance floor, but Narcissa was more relaxed, even if she maintained her dignified posture.

\- That is quite all right Miss, but you do have to teach me that neat little trick some time. –

\- Whenever you wish madam, I’m at your disposal. – Katya did know how to swim in the murky waters of high society – Severus, I think I’m going to take a walk in the garden. – he nodded – Madam. –

\- You knew she would react like this? –

\- She took a strong dislike of your husband. – he replied still maintaining the air of bored indifference, even though he had a desire to smack Lucius right on the nose.

\- Thank you. –

\- Why are you putting up with him? –

\- You know why. –

\- Times change. –

\- Times does, but our world stayed the same. – sad smile danced over Narcissa’s perfect lips – I do believe that I would take your friend to her offer and really learn that trick she used on him. –

\- Smartest thing you can do. –

\- You are true friend Severus. –

He just nodded. Lucius unfroze from his position and walked towards them slowly, if not all too pompously, in attempt to retain what was left of his dignity. He took another good swing from his glass.

\- You didn’t train that wild cat of yours Severus. –

\- As I notified you before Lucius, she’s not mine and not a pet. –

\- I’d deem her as interesting and quite resourceful young lady. – added Narcissa – I do believe I will enjoy her company. I will send you the owl Severus, when to expect me. Can I presume that Draco and Miss Greengrass are welcome as well? –

\- Naturally. –

\- Cissy! Don’t tell me you are still willing to let him… -

\- I do. – she gave Lucius cold smile – Same as I did hope to have a lovely evening with my husband, sadly that is not possibility anymore. –

\- I am sure I have no idea what are you talking about. –

\- I’m sure you do. Now be a dear and find me another glass of champagne. – she pushed her empty glass at Lucius who looked insulted but only kissed his wife’s hand and walked away. 

\- Remind me never to get on your bad side Cissy. –

\- You couldn’t even if you try. May I give you friendly advice? – he glared at her – No? Well, you going to hear it anyway. Don’t let that girl run off on you. Any woman that is capable of resisting Malfoy is worth keeping around. –

\- She is a friend…. –

\- Nonsense Severus, I am sure that you do have to lie to everybody, but she is not your long-lost friend. She is someone new in your life and crazy enough to care whether you live or die. Be a smart man, be a Slytherin and utilize that properly. We will talk more. Thank you for the drink my dear. – she smiled at approaching Lucius      

He listened for a while spousal bickering, not that many people would guess that thy are in fact arguing, one would have to know how to listen for that. Wishing that he is in the peace of his library more than anything else his eyes roamed the hall. Suddenly he realized, Kata was nowhere to be seen.

\- Narcissa, I’ll wait for your owl. Lucius. –

\- Where are you going. – asked Lucius bluntly and he raised eyebrow at him

\- I am not married to you Lucy. – he groused and walked away, followed by Narcissa’s laughter.

Even if he tried to avoid people they still bumped at him, encircling him. He fisted his hands in attempt not to give in to his instincts, the need to defend was overwhelming.

\- Professor, if I may have a word with you. – Potter called after him and grabbed him by the sleeve, he jerked his hand turning sharply, his whole body ready for attack or defense

\- Potter, never ever do that again, not if you have any desire to live. – he hissed, blood rushing in his ears

\- Yes, sorry about that. – Potter smiled at him broadly and just a tad tipsy – I know how it is. –

\- I sincerely doubt. –

\- I was just wondering… -

\- Potter, this is not the place, send me an owl and arrange a meeting. Now, if you excuse me, I must find Katya. –

\- She was at the balcony, hidden behind the drapes, last time I’ve seen her, Professor. – airy voice of Luna Lovegood injected into conversation

\- Thank you Miss Lovegood. Potter. – he twirled on his heel and marched towards the balcony, this time people moved out of his way as he progressed. Small pang of fear mixed with avalanche of anger stabbed him when he realized that she was not on the balcony. “ _How did I managed to lose her out of my sight?_ ”

\- SEV!!!! – he froze, her voice echoed over the noise from the hall “ _Where is she?_ ” – Down here, Sev! –

Anger bubbled in his chest. She was on the stone bench, jumping up and down like five-year old, waving her hand at him, much to the amusement of other park occupants.


	28. AT THE MINISTRY BALL – “LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SEVERUS SNAPE”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to push the story, for things I had in mind to start developing and I needed something in order for that to happen...well, I managed to "stuck" myself with this chapter for a long time. I have few next chapters written, but I'll need at least one more to get me there (I know sounds messy).  
> Anyways, story is not forgotten, only my brain is scrambled a bit.

“ _Dead, she is dead._ ” He fumed making his progress towards her. She was balancing on the bench edge, toying with empty champagne flute.  

\- How many drinks you had? – he asked in hushed hissing tone, still loud enough for a few spares couples, his ex-students, to wince and choose another route leaving them alone

\- I didn’t drink at all! – she called jumping on the ground – Even if I did, I can hold my liquor. -

\- I beg to differ, seeing you like this. Katy you are absolutely inebriated. –

\- I was drinking only orange juice, served in these odd glasses. – she lifted her glass and swayed slightly, he grabbed her by the hand so she wouldn’t fall down

\- **That** is a cocktail Miss Katya, - his voice lowered to a hissy murmur – it has alcohol in it. –

She looked at the glass in her hand with curiosity and frowned, then placed it on the ornamental edge of a huge flower pot

\- Well, if there is no wine in it, I am fine. –

\- How many of these did you manage to drink? –

\- Little less than a dozen. – she hiccuped and swayed again, he closed his eyes. This night was heading from bad to worse in a fast pace.

\- We are going home! – he declared, _And, when we get home I am going to strangle her. It would be worth the pain._

\- No, we are not. Let’s dance. –

\- I. Do. Not. Dance. –

\- Yes, you do! I know you dance. You danced with me before! – she jumped on the bench again, swayed, waddled for a bit than steady herself by grabbing his shoulders as support. She was looking him from above, he decided that he disliked this change in height. Her almond eyes narrowed at him – You are such a bore. –

\- Miss Katya, we are going …. –

\- Lett me tell you something Severus Snape, - she cut him off and jabbed her finger at his chest – you are powerful, and talented, and resourceful, and intelligent. I rarely managed to meet someone with brain capacity as yours is. But, you are also stubborn like a … donkey …. no that can’t be right, that another animal…. similar to donkey…Ugh I don’t know its name, but that animal. –

\- Mule… - he growled through clenched teeth – Are you quite finished yet? –

\- Yes! Mule! You are stubborn like a mule. You are the biggest, most brilliant **idiot** I ever met in my life. And you are blind as a bat, you don’t see what is going on in front of your nose. I wonder how did you manage to be spy at all! –

\- If you finished with your assessment of my personal traits **Miss Katya** , I would like to take you home. –

\- No, no I am not finished. – her finger jabbed at his chest again – You should be the most observant person in that room, and you managed to miss all the important details. –

\- Like? –

\- ‘m not gonna tell you! – she slurred – It’s your own fault that you don’t pay attention. In there, no one is to get you, yet that seems to be your main concern. They **do not** want anything from you anymore. Well they do, but it has nothing to do with you. –

\- I would appreciate if you would come with me calmly Katy, do not force my hand. – he warned her. Katya’ words stabbed him deeply, not because she thought that he didn’t notice, but because she stirred his deepest reproaches he had toward his own actions  

\- I most certainly would not! – she straightened her back, then leaned forward again, starring unblinkingly in his eyes and jabbing his chest with finger, finger which in this point he had desire to break – We have a name, for what is happening to you, we call it **_survivors guilt_**. It is…. –

\- I know what that is, and **this** is not a place for such discussion. -       

\- I do not care. I don’t care for these people or what they think. But you…let me tell you…you are so bent to stick your hand in the sand…you are so bent on the past that you don’t even see… -

\- That is quite enough! –

\- It is not enough! – she hissed at him slurring words – Why would you do anything for these people? Why would you even consider sacrificing for them? They are ungrateful, all of them hypocrites, with their fake smiles and their empty words! They are mice pretending to be big, while they try to bury the ones with pure hearts and real power. But you…you have the power; your magic is strong. –

\- Miss Katya… -  he growled and glared at the gathering audience that scattered fast, not willing to test how tame or harmless he became

\- You are barely civilized, living in the era that thrives on the advancement and yet run away from progress like rabbits. – she spat dragging the words, at this point he was grateful that her speech was bordering on unrecognizable – Why would you sacrifice… -

\- You **don’t know** anything on sacrifices. – he whispered menacingly

\- And what do you think I’m doing here in this hell-hole, saving your sorry ungrateful neck? – she glared at him, jumped from the bench and stumbled, slamming at his chest.

Severus wanted nothing less than to kill her, witnesses be damned, Azkaban couldn’t be much worse than hell he was right now, the Kiss would be his salvation. Sadly, that opportunity was taken away from him, by this menace in front of him, scrambling to find her footing and attempt another attack on his nerves. Nerves he didn’t have anymore. Magic rolled of her and he winced. Flexing his hand slightly, he let the tip of his wand peak through, he lifted his arm and pressed the want at her temple, mumbling the incantation. She slumped, and would’ve crumbled at the ground if he didn’t catch her.

Tossing her over his shoulder, like a sack, he stopped to think through his actions. It wasn’t prudent to reveal that he was familiar with some of less know passages that would lead them unnoticed out of the Ministry. Walking like this through the crowds in the Hall was equally bad. He noticed Minister, Potter, Granger and the youngest of Weasley males running towards them down the path

\- What do you think you are doing Severus? – boomed the Minister

\- Managing the situation. – he replied calmly, even if he felt

\- Professor, you set all the alarms in the building by using magic. – panted Potter

\- What is wrong with Katy? –

\- Minister I am certain that you would not take it kindly if I allowed her to use her magic in here. And I’m afraid that she was inebriated enough to be beyond point of reasoning. I did what I had to do, upon our agreement. –

\- Is she ok? –

\- She is just sleeping Miss Granger. –

\- This place us in a predicament Severus. No matter what your intentions are, you used magic…now we have to deal with the consequences. - frowned Kingsley

\- May I suggest that you refrain from inviting us to such events until I deem her safe for them, then Minister? That would be appropriate way of **avoiding** the consequences. Or do you suggest that the next time I let her preform one f her magic tricks and let you **deal with that**? -  

\- I can show him the way out, away from the crowds. - suggested Harry

\- We can say that she passed out from alcohol and he used magic to help her. I’ll come with you, so you can say that I went to assist you handling her in that state. It will stop the rumors. – offered Hermione, at this moment he felt almost grateful to her, the leas he needed was more public news revolving around two of them, or him for that matter.

\- Fine, I’ll control the crowds. – grumbled Kingsley still looking unsatisfied.

\- Mione! Are you seriously going to leave me here because of **them**? Why don’t you just arrest them Kingsley, lock them up and throw away the key? Now you have opportunity. –

\- Ron! I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that! – hissed Granger girl, turned towards them and looked at Potter – Lead the way Harry, let’s go before **I** use magic this time and **hex** someone. –

Potter mentioned for him to follow while Grange walked behind them, pretending to tend to Katya. Together they left the Ministry.


End file.
